The New Member of the Order
by prophetofgreed
Summary: When rumors of a powerful ghost forces the Order of the Phoenix to investigate, Danny is caught in the middle of a magical war in Britian. Sequel is now up, it is called "The Ghostly Auror!"
1. Chapter 1

**So far I've editted the first 3 chapters of the story, but nothing has changed for you loyal readers out there.  
The rest of the story will be editted by the time the sequel is released**

**Disclaimer: I do**** not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. They are owned by their respective companies and creators.**

* * *

The New Member of the Order

* * *

**Prologue**

After months of being kept in the dark staying with the Dursleys for more than a month, Harry finally got the opportunity to get answers. Sirius and other members of the Order had given him permission to ask any question about the Order and what Voldemort was planning.

After Harry asked a few questions about Voldemort rebuilding his army, Harry turned his attention to what everyone did in the Order.

"I'm doing nothing but sit around here in this blasted house" Sirius Black said bitterly.

"I'm trying to recruit people for the order in the ministry but I have to be secretive of course." Mr. Weasley said with pride.

"Actually Harry, Dumbledore has given me a mission to-" Lupin was then cut off by who completely shushed Remus.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to tell Harry about the missions?" Ms. Weasley said in disapproval.

"No, I don't because even Dumbledore doesn't know if this halfa, or Phantom even exists." Lupin said in a very calm voice.

"Wait what is this halfa?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah, here lies the mystery." Lupin said turning to Harry.

"Apparently, there is a powerful ghost that's taken shape in a solid form but isn't a poltergeist."Sirius Black said.

"But can't ghosts only be intangible?" Harry said.

"That is why a member of the Order or Remus in this case is going to America before a Death Eater may catch wind of it. A ghost that powerful could be a powerful enemy against any wizard or witch... If it's real of course" Mr. Weasley said, with hints showing his disbelief in the halfa.

"So you're going to find this halfa or Phantom and try to recruit it?" Harry said turning to Lupin.

"Well if the sources are correct then this halfa may be an invaluable asset to the Order and Dumbledore has ordered me to try and recruit it to the Order." Lupin said.

"Well I think that's enough of twenty questions Harry, now it's time for all of you to go to bed" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, backing herself up with a hard glare at Fred, George, Ron, Hermoine and Harry.

"Come on one more question" Ron pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley glared at all the underage kids in the kitchen. Knowing that they weren't going to win this fight they walked through the kitchen doorway and made their way up the stairs only to notice Ginny lifting up an Extendable Ear.

"So, you heard the whole everything sis?" George asked with a proud smile.

"Ya I did. Thanks to your Extendable Ears. You think that halfa thing is real I mean a ghost that can be tangible is pretty farfetched to me." Ginny says with a sceptically tone.

"Yeah but a giant snake that can kill you with a single stare is not out of ordinary?" Harry said.

"Well seeing all those ghosts being intangible at Hogwarts seemed to be norm. While in America, there's a special ghost that can choose to be tangible or not." Ginny said with some sarcasm.

"I wish we were in Hogwarts so I could research this halfa in the library" Hermoine said.

"Of course you'd want to go to the library Hermoine" Ron says with a smirk.

"Remember, this thing has even Dumbledore stumped on what to describe this halfa" Harry said.

The others nodded and Harry slowly made his way up the staircase to his room with Ron and went into the old bed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_3 days later_

Danny Fenton woke up to the constant beeping of his alarm. The teen started to groan from the loud noise blaring in his ears trying to get his attention. Danny raised his arm and slammed down on the alarm and looked at the electronic clock, it read 11:00 a.m.

'It's nice that it's the summer...that way I get to sleep.' Danny thought smiling.

Danny slowly got out of bed and gathered all of the stuff he needed. He got into his signature white t-shirt with the red logo placed in the centre, with old light blue jeans covering his legs. His dark black hair was still messy and out of place, but Danny would make no effort in making it neat, he never had enough time to deal with it anyways.

Once Danny felt he was good enough for the public, he turned into his ghost half and flew through the ceiling. Then, the halfa started to fly over to Tucker's house as fast as he could.

Danny flew at a steady pace above the city taking in the warm noon sun on his face, making leisurely twirls through the air. But, little did Danny know, he was being watched by the ghost zone's greatest hunter, Skulker.

"Ah, my prey is in sight" Skulker said as he was looking through his binoculars, and then with a quick slice his binoculars slid back into his mechanical arm. Skulker then proceeded to prepare to capture the ghost child, trying to figure out the best way to attack. The element of surprise was crucial to Skulker's hunt and he wanted to use it to greatest efficiency.

With a press of button a large blaster slid out the mechanical arm ready to fire. Skulker took his time to aim and with a press to the trigger, shot a laser beam straight towards the teen halfa.

Lupin was exhausted from the last two days searching for Phantom. Not only was he getting nowhere with his questions to the Muggles but his search of Amity Park was so far unsuccessful.

But one thing so far in Lupin's search intrigued him. Everyone in the town knew of the existence of ghosts with concrete proof, even though they shouldn't know anything about ghosts. This included Phantom, who was described by the people of Amity Park as, the brave saviour of the town.

He was also baffled by the pictures that he obtained of Phantom. He had expected an old or middle aged ghost to be Phantom, instead the mysterious ghost was in the form of a teenage boy. With an unusual colour scheme for a ghost with his white hair and green glowing eyes.

Lupin walked along the street towards the park when he noticed some flashes coming from around the street corner.

Lupin turned the corner looking up to see Phantom flying towards another flying figure that looked like a mechanical person. The mechanical figure started shooting some type of beam at Phantom but dodged them effortlessly. Phantom then fired a blue beam at the enemy that started to freeze the machine figure. In an instant the machine started using a flame thrower to counteract the beam. The machine figure started to smile as he melted the ice around his legs.

"Is that the best you could do prey?" The mechanical figure asked confidentally.

Phantom smiled and suddenly split into 2 more of himself. All three Phantoms quickly started shooting a green beam from their hands at the mechanical figure.

The other figure dodged two of the shots but was hit by the third shot. The figure went flying back into a wall but the figure just phased through the wall.

Lupin quickly ran to the next block, desperate to get Phantom's attention. Lupin ran around the corner. There he watched Phantom fly away following behind the mechanical figure in the opposite direction.

Lupin groaned as he watches Phantom flying away, too fast for him to follow. He had missed his chance to contact the ghost boy, but Lupin knew now that Phantom was indeed real.

Danny was angry at himself for letting Skulker get away, now he had to wait for Skulker's next attack.

'But it could've been worse' Danny thought practically. 'One day he could actually slay me for his sick hunt'

Danny flew down to a building alley changed into his human form. He walked across the street going towards his destination from the beginning, Tucker's house. Where the teenager plans to hang out with Tucker and Sam watching movies and playing video games.

_Later that day_

Lupin walked back to the hotel at in a swift pace. He needed to contact Dumbledore and the Order as soon as possible.

Lupin took out his quill and started to write down everything he had seen. Once he was finished writing he put the letter into an envelope. To send his message as soon as possible he went into the first abandoned house he could find and started a fire in the chimney.

Lupin took out a sack of floo powder, grabbing a handful of the powder saying "#12 Grimmauld Place" he threw the powder into the fire and quickly threw in the letter.

Back in Grimmauld Place, Harry and company were in the kitchen relaxing after an exhausting morning and afternoon exterminating the Doxies out of the curtains.

Ron and Harry playing Wizards Chess with Fred and George watching. Meanwhile, Hermoine was reading one of her many books.

Harry just taken one Ron's pawns with his knight, he then heard a tiny pop coming from the fireplace behind him. Harry looked down and grabbed the letter addressed from Remus Lupin.

"What the heck?"

Everyone all looked at Harry with puzzled looks. A moment later they all spotted the letter Harry was holding.

"Hey, what's that Harry?" Hermoine questioned.

"It's a letter that I found on the ground, apparently it's from Professor Lupin" Harry said confused. Then with the speed of a hawk comes in and grabs the letter from Harry. Ron started to protest but Mrs. Weasley just ignored him and opened the letter.

She started to read it, at first looking at it thoughtfully. But slowly the thoughtful look on her face changed into concern and curiousity. The group of teens picked up on this and Ron said in a calm voice "Is something wrong with Lupin mum?"

Mrs Weasley went out of her trance staring at the letter and hands the letter to Harry. "It's alright for you all to read it. It doesn't give anyway anything too important."

Harry quickly grabbed the letter from Mrs. Weasley and started to read it all to the other teens.

_To 'The Order,'_

_I have recently spotted this "Danny Phantom" in America (his full name). If the sources are correct, this ghost has the power to be tangible, but is capable of making itself intangible. Phantom also has colour instead of the normal silver blue at Hogwarts. Instead the ghost wears a black and silver hazmat suit, with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I witnessed Phantom battle another being that seemed to be some sort of mechanical ghost. In this battle Phantom also displayed the powers to multiple himself, shoot green blasts from his hands, shoot ice beams and turn invisible. Though I'm sure there may be more. Another fascinating aspect about Phantom is his form. He looks like any other 15 year old boy in America, instead of a powerful spirit from the past. It's also still unknown as to why he's called a halfa. I will try to contact Phantom as soon as I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S: Please pass this along to Dumbledore._

Harry stopped reciting the letter and stood dumbstruck at the page. Harry looked at his friends who also had confusion written across their faces.

* * *

**_Editted and posted: Apr.30/2012_  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please enjoy the rest of the full edited story, though bare in mind I will keep my old messages just for nostalgia.**

* * *

Until next time,  
Prophet =P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun soaked the city of Amity Park in a peaceful and serene sky up above. 'A perfect day for flying' Danny thought with a smile.

The past week had been great for Danny, no ghosts or ghost hunters attacking him, as well as lots of time to hang out with Tucker and Sam. Which all made for a great week of summer vacation.

Danny was flying through the air making flips and loops, making a good time of the non-existent ghost attacks over the past week. "It's almost too good to true." Danny thought.

It was mid-August and Danny had been enjoying his summer. 'But, anything could be better than last summer.' Danny thought to himself, remembering last summer's fiasco searching for the pieces of the Reality Gauntlet with his family and friend's families being captured while being found out by everyone that he was Danny Phantom.

It was last month when Danny went on a camping trip with his family. It was good time, even though his Mum turned the marshmallows alive and had them sprung loose. Leaving Danny and Jazz have to watch embarrassed as Dad asked anyone if they had seen any of them, which turned out to be pretty destructive marshmallows.

Back at home Danny's summer consisted of spending most of his time with his friends Tucker and Sam. They mostly hung out at Sam's watching movies, eating at Nasty Burger, playing DOOM and even going to the water park once in a while. They even helped out with the ghost hunting that Danny had to deal with.

Danny swooped down lower to the ground when he heard someone yell from below. Out of nowhere a red beam shot out from an alley nearly hitting him. "What was that!" Danny said in surprise.

Danny turned and flew towards where the shot came from, only to find a man with a black cloak and a white mask covering the person's face. The man's appearance gave Danny the creeps and he'd fought some truly scary enemies.

"Ah, Danny Phantom we meet at last." The masked man said coldly, his voice rough and tough sounding.

Danny was ready for anything from the masked man considering the red beam was probably fired by the cloaked figure. "What do you want from me?" Danny said looking straight into the man's mask.

"Good, you're straight to the point. I like that Danny. It's a trait that everyone should learn." The cloaked man said with a twisted pride. "I'm from Britain and my master would like to recruit you to our cause."

"What exactly is your cause?" Danny asked the cloaked man, looking at him sceptically.

"There's a coming war, and my master would like your help with eradicating the mudbloods and putting the muggles in their rightful place in the world." The cloaked man said believing every word of it.

Danny on the other hand regarded the man to be crazy. And if he was crazy, then he's crazy with a weapon.

"Ummm, excuse me but what exactly is... a muggle and mud-blood." Danny said confused, trying to play along.

"Muggles are non-magical swine and mud-bloods are muggles borns that were lucky enough to have magic in their dirty veins." The cloaked man says.

Danny's anger rose when he realized that the man before him was asking him if he wanted to kill innocent people. Danny started to clench his hands into fists as a green aura started to surround his fists. "So you're asking me to kill innocent lives because you think you're better than them!" Danny said angrily.

The cloaked man was surprised by Danny's response and aggressive stance. "Understand Phantom, that my master doesn't take no for an answer." He said in an angry hiss.

"If your master is asking me to kill then my answer will always be a no" Danny said still in his aggressive stance.

"You will join us whether you like it or not" The man hissed strongly.

"Never" Danny spat. Wasting no time Danny quickly launched two ecto beams at the man but in a perfect roll the cloaked man dodged the beams and withdrew a small wooden stick.

The cloaked man waved the stick in a fluid motion and yelled "Crucio."

Danny instantly fell on the ground, his muscles muscles spasming and bones feeling like they had been set on fire. The pain was unbearable and wouldn't stop no matter what Danny did as he squirmed on the ground. It felt like he was being cooked while being sliced into pieces at the same time.

Danny heard the man say something else and the pain suddenly went away but the lasting damage was already done on Danny. He gasped for air and felt blood coming up his throat as he started to choke on his own ectoplasmic blood. Danny heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to see the cloaked man walking over with a triumphant step in his walk.

"You are strange one Phantom, I didn't think that ghosts could bleed, which could make this a lot of fun." The cloaked man said to the choking halfa, pointing his wand at him.

Danny started to get up as his strength returned but was stopped as he was kicked in the side by the man. Danny started gasping for air again as Danny rolled in pain.

The cloaked man looked like he was enjoying himself as he watched the Danny whither in pain. He pointed the stick at Danny again. "Let's see if this spell works on ghosts?" The cloaked man said.

Imper—. Just when the spell was being finished a blue beam came from the entrance of the alley and launched the cloaked man 10 feet back. With a loud thud the man landed right on his back.

Danny looked over his shoulder at the entrance of the alley only to see a scraggly middle aged man with brown and grey hair in worn out and torn clothes. The man started to step towards Danny when a red beam came at the rescuer. The rescuer waved his wand upwards blocking the spell and shot a spell of his own.

Danny watched in awe for a moment as the two men duelled each other using only sticks and strange sounding words. Somehow these words had made the stick burst out beams and shields out of thin air that could have devastating effects on their target.

This duel continued long enough for Danny to gather enough energy to phase himself underneath the ground, gathering enough speed towards the cloaked man, Danny came up from underneath the ground and got both fists on the chin of the cloaked figure.

The cloaked man's mask shattered as Danny launched him ten feet with the powerful punch. On impact, the man went completely limp. His body flailed through the air and gravity then started to bring him down. Right when he going to land head first on the pavement his fall was stopped to a halt, making the man somehow float in midair.

Danny looked over at the man who had rescued him, who had his wand withdrawn as he made some movements with the wand towards the cloaked figure, which slowly laid the man to the ground.

As Danny's adrenaline faded away Danny started to notice the pain that had been inflicted by the cloaked man's curse.

"We have to leave right now, there might be more out there." The middle aged man said.

"Wait what's going on here? How did he cause all that pain without hitting me?" Danny said in confused to the scraggly man.

"There's no time Phantom. I'll explain later once were safe. Now grab onto me." Danny's rescuer said in urgency.

Danny was a little sceptical when he saw the man's hand held out for him. "How do I know I can trust you?" Danny says.

"You're just going to have to" The man said in urgency.

'Can I trust this guy? I mean he did save me from the masked man...He's probably here to help me.' Danny thought.

Danny started to slowly approach the man and had his hand make contact with the man's hand. Danny's rescuer flinched when Danny had grabbed his hand because of the cold coming from Danny's ghostly body.

"OK, now hold on tight." The man said.

"Appareo"

Just as Danny's shabby looking rescuer said the incantation, another man in the exact same cloak and mask as the other man before ran into the alley stick pointed at Danny when a green beam came right towards him and his rescuer, then everything suddenly went black.

Danny felt his body being pushed down by an invisible force pushing down, crunching his chest as it was pushed down to its limit. Danny's nose felt like it was touching the back of his skull while his eyes felt like they're were going to burst. 'It feels like I'm being rammed down a pipe.' Danny thought in distaste.

When the pressure was at its worst the pressure started to stop. His body started to get itself back into the right order of things, the pain was before going away in a flash. Danny was relieved for the freedom from the freedom, then suddenly the darkness around him faded away and a dark street started to come into view.

Danny stumbled onto the street gasping for air and his head feeling light and dizzy, trying desperately to keep his balance.

The man started walking across the dark street passing by old style British homes.

"What was that?" Danny asked in between deep breathes as he tried to keep up with the man, his stomach feeling like it'll keel over at any moment.

"That was apparition, but I'll explain more when we get inside." The man said.

With that the man stopped walking and turned around to face Danny. He then dug his hand into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper.

"Read it, but don't say it out loud." The man told Danny strictly.

Danny nodded and looked down at the slip of paper, reading the message on the paper, _'The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London'_

"Wait...London! I'm in-"

"Shh!" The man quickly shushed him up before he could say anything more. "I'll explain inside.

The man then took the paper and burnt it with the stick the man was holding. No sparks or flames came out of the stick, the page literally just combusted on the spot. "How did you do that?" Danny asked getting more confused by the second.

"More on that later Phantom, now think of the contents of the paper and we'll be our way." The man said in a rushed tone.

As Danny thought of the message that was written on paper, clearly confused by what the Order of the Phoenix was or if he truly was in London, "This guy is crazy, there's no number twelve here, there's only eleven and thirteen. This Order is probably just a bunch of-"

Suddenly the houses eleven and thirteen in front of Danny started to slowly split apart, the people inside oblivious of the building coming out in between the two, revealing number twelve Grimmauld Place.

The man walked up to the door that had just appeared and knocked on the door. Danny heard some shuffling on the other side and a woman that appeared to be in her 40's, was very short with red hair answered the door. "Hello Remus I wasn't expecting you back so-Merlin's beard what is that!" she exclaimed.

Danny looked at the red haired woman with surprise, but when he thought about, he did look strange to any common person in his ghost form.

Just as Danny was going to say something in his defence the man stepped in. "Molly he's the Phantom that I was looking for in America and when I found him he was being attacked by a Death Eater. When we escaped, another one saw us, so we need to get inside right now!"

The man stepped inside ignoring the woman named Molly motioning for Danny to follow.

Danny looked at the two of them sceptically, not sure if he should come inside.

'You could run right now Fenton, nothing's stopping you. You can't trust these people, you just met them...' Danny thought, clearly thinking over the consequences of running.

And with a test of faith, Danny drifted forward, past the woman inside Grimmauld Place.

When the door closed the lanky man turned around to Danny.

"Hello my name is Remus Lupin and welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

**_Editted and posted: Apr.30/2012_  
**

**And so ends the chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed it and remember to REVIEW! (because I love to hear your feedback)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. Sorry about the wait, as stated on my profile page my computer is having some problems so I'm using my sister's computer to post this.**

**Hope you like it. Made this in one day so I'm pretty proud of how fast it was to make this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny stood there dumbfounded from the man's last comment. "What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Danny asked in confusion.

Lupin fiddled with his fingers and took a deep breath before he answered. He knew that many details were going to have to be explained to the ghost. He knew it was going to be difficult.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that opposes You-Know-Who and his followers, the Death Eaters." Lupin said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked in confusion. "Secret society? You Know Who, death eaters, what the heck are those?"

Lupin stood there a bit perplexed about how he should begin to answer. Instead he quickly turned to Molly saying, "Is it O.K to go in the kitchen, are the kids still awake."

"No, at least, they should be asleep. Arthur is asleep as well." The red haired woman explained.

"O.K. Follow me Phantom" Lupin said calmly.

Remus Lupin started to walk towards the hallway in front them and turned to the left going into a large room with a grand table in the middle of the room with a kitchen inside of the room as well. As Danny walked through the house he noticed that the house was extremely dirty and smelled of mold. The walls had tonnes of patches of where a picture used to be but had been ripped off. It looked like it hadn't been lived in decades.

Lupin sat down at the table while Danny sat on the other side. Molly sat down beside Lupin looking at Danny a little worried and timid towards the young ghost.

"OK, now you can ask your questions Phantom." Lupin said.

Danny sighed as he thought about what he wanted to ask first. There was so much he needed to know, but instead he asked something simple, "Where am I?"

"You're in 13 Grimmauld Place in London, England" Lupin answered simply.

"Wait, I'm in England?" Danny said in utter disbelief. He started to panic a little, his breathing going faster.

"Calm down Phantom, I just apparated you to get us here safely." Lupin said trying to comfort the spector, a little bit unnerved that he's doing so in the first place.

"How did you do it?"

Lupin looked completely flabbergasted towards Danny, looking at the ghost boy like he'd grown a second head. Every ghost he'd ever met had known about magic and there was no reason why this ghost should not either.

"You didn't know about magic?"

Danny shook his head, looking at Lupin in confusion.

"Well…Molly and I are a wizards, well techanically Molly is a witch. But you get the point. We use wands to control our magic and are able to use it however we like, but with restrictions and limitations of course" Lupin said as he drew out his wand to show Danny.

Danny looked at the wand and nodded his head. "How many people know magic?"

"It's not that we know it, we just outlet it properly otherwise it would run rampant without control" Lupin explained.

"But, how many?" Danny asked again.

"Yes, of course, in Britain alone there are thousands of wizards and witches living in secret of the muggle world." Lupin explained.

"What the heck is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a person who cannot use magic."

With the question answered Danny took a moment to try and collect his thoughts and think this through. Danny didn't take the sudden existence of magic too hard. Considering what he's before seen as Danny Phantom, magic existing made sense to him. It just took some time to wrap his mind around it. He also took his rescuers word on the matter. To Danny he seemed like he was trustworthy to take his word, though that could be his lapse in judgement so far. But he might as well continue asking the man questions.

"Who was the man who attacked me?" Danny said.

"That, was a Death Eater, the followers of a dark wizard named….Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Lupin told Danny rather hesitantly.

"How did that…..Death Eater cause all that pain without touching me? He didn't have any weapons he just pointed his wand at me and BAM there was excruciating amounts of pain." Danny said.

"He hit you with the torture curse. The fact that he hit you at all is amazing." Lupin said.

"Why would that be amazing?" Danny asked puzzled.

"Well because every ghost I've ever seen has been completely intangible, while you can actually chose if you want to tangible or not." Molly said on the side, her voice almost surprised Danny because of her silence before.

"Well every ghost I've ever met has been just like me." Danny said.

"How can that be? I thought only poltergeists can be solid." Lupin said in deep thought.

"Well maybe the ghosts in Britain are different from the ghosts in America?" Danny said. He could have told them about the ghost zone and the portal but he wasn't sure if he can really trust them yet. He also didn't want to go into complicate stuff like that.

"So that man…the Death Eater, was trying to recruit me to destroy as well harm innocent people." Danny told the magical adults.

"Because, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gathering an army of dark creatures and magical followers to take power of Britain. He or the Death Eaters must have heard of you and wanted to recruit you to his ranks." Lupin said in a cold tone.

"I was sent to America to warn you of You-Know-Who and also see if you wanted to join our side with the Order. The choice is up to you." Lupin said.

Danny sat silently thinking over Lupin's offer. 'Could he stay here? What about his friends and family? What about the ghost attacks in Amity Park, who'll defend the town while he's away?'

He needed to think this through if he wanted to make the right decision. "Can I please think this over?" Danny asked in a soft voice.

"Most certainly dear. It's a big decision afterall." Molly said in a soft and comforting tone.

"Thanks. Now can you teleport me or whatever you did to bring me to get me back home?" Danny said.

"We cannot do that Phantom. They'll have more of them looking for you at Amity Park. You will have to stay here until it's safe to bring you back." Lupin explained to the ghost teen.

"I can take care of myself." Danny said in a cold tone.

"I'm sure you can Phantom. But trust me on this. It's much safer just to stay here for a few days while we have a few people of the Order check if it's safe. Our leader would probably like to see you as well. It would be best for you to stay here." Lupin said.

Danny started to think of a comeback but none came. Lupin had a very good argument and because of his secret identity as Phantom the ghost he couldn't tell them about how his family would worry about him about being mysteriously away. He also didn't want to bring danger to his family and friends because of his second identity as Phantom if he did return. He couldn't make any kind of excuse for going home actually work without bring suspicion to him being half dead.

"Fine I'll stay, but once it's safe back at Amity Park I would like to go home." Danny said in firm tone.

"Of course dear" Molly told the boy in a comforting tone.

"Good, now I'll send a letter to Dumbledore to inform him of what has transpired and I'll be on my way Molly."

"Yes please do that Remus." She then turned to Danny and said "Do you need a bed Phantom?"

"Yes please, and call me Danny. Phantom is the last name I gave myself." Danny said.

"All right"

She started to walk out of the kitchen towards the hall. The ghost boy followed her, floating in the air a foot off the floor. He was brought back to the front hall and taken up the stairs. As he walking up the stairs he noticed some shrunken heads in some vases on the side. The sight was disturbing but not as sickening as some of the things in the ghost zone.

He continued up the stairs until he was at the third floor where Molly pointed down the hall and said "The second door on the right is the room you'll be using." She started to walk away and stopped at the top of the stairs. "I know everything is confusing but hopefully we'll make sense of everything."

"Thank you." Danny says as he starts to float into his room.

When he makes it to the room he phases through it and finds himself in a room with an old bed and dresser. The walls were covered in a floral wall paper and patches of remains of where a picture should have been.

Danny walked over to the bed removes the covers and lies down trying to get comfortable in the ratty bed. Danny started to toss and turn as he tried to go to sleep and finally after 2 hours of trying to go to sleep. He finally embraces dreams of him, Tucker and Sam all watching a movie, happily relaxing without a care in the world. Those were the good days for Danny and he sometimes wished he had them back.

* * *

**_Editted and posted: Apr.30/2012_  
**

**Hope you all liked. I can't wait for you guys to see Chapter 4. I assure you it's going to be awesome!**

**And remember to REVIEW, because I love to hear your feedback.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter they are owned by J.K Rowling and Bruce Hartman.**

**Ok everyone sorry about the long wait but I hope I justified it with my longest chapter ever of over 5,000 words!  
With plans of future chapters under way I realise that the T rating would be efficient for the future chapter. (Don't worry blood may be minimal or non-existent)  
I also want to thank everyone for all the reviews and support of the story.**

**I will also be updating much faster now that summer vacation is starting =D**

* * *

Chapter 4

'Too much light, so much…light' Danny thought as he moved his hand to the curtains of the window. Danny quickly moved the curtains to block the morning sun. Once the light was blocked by the curtains, Danny turned himself over and tried to get back to sleep.

He was not a morning person, and he was not going to change in a different country.

Danny lay in his bed for half an hour longer, moving very little to try and get himself to sleep. With his attempts thwarted to get more sleep thwarted by the old mattress and squeaky bed frame. The sunlight went through the thin blinds and shined into Danny's closed eyes and annoyed the resting teenager enough for him to get himself up.

Danny shifted his body upwards, finally opening his eyes to gaze on the old dusty room. Still in his ghost form, his green eyes looked over the peeling wallpaper in the room and the small moving portrait of horseman on a dresser across from him. As he stared at the empty room in front of him, the young halfa started to think about what must have been happening in Amity Park.

'Were his friends worrying about him? Would they think that Vlad did something to him? Or would they think that a ghost abducted him in the ghost zone? What would his parents think since they didn't know?'

All these thoughts plagued Danny's mind as he stared at the empty room in front of him. His stomach grumbled in a familiar sound of an eerie moan. 'I need something to distract me from all this and breakfast might just be the thing to do it' Danny thought with a small innocent grin.

Danny started to float towards the door. He phased through the door being too tired to open it, nor willing to care for such a custom at the moment. He made his way down to the front hall, when he made it there he tried to remember where exactly the kitchen was. He remembered the hallway and started to float towards it phasing through anything in his way. He made it to the door of the kitchen, he opened it and fund the room was dramatically different, but not in the way of a simple redecoration.

Instead of an empty uninhabited room like the night before there was the woman from yesterday named Molly giving food out to 6 teens. All of them looked close or exactly Danny's age. With them at the table was a thin, scraggly bearded man sitting at the table.

"Oh, Danny your awake" Molly said in a cheery voice. She started to move towards Danny and motioned him to the end of the table. To Danny, Molly looked kind of depressed whenever she saw Danny but tried to be as cheerful as possible. "She must be unnerved of me being dead, which is kind of true." Danny thought

As Danny moved to the empty seat all the teens were looking at him in fear, awe and curiosity, all at the same time.

"Ahhhhh, Mum what is that?" A red haired teen said in a quivering voice.

"Remember that letter you read a week ago from Lupin." Molly said as Danny sat down beside a girl with bushy mousy brown hair.

"Blimey that's the Phantom from America! Why is he here?" A black haired teen with messy hair said in disbelief.

"He was attacked by a Death Eater yesterday, but thankfully Lupin came in and helped Danny out. Danny was apparated here and will be staying with us until it's safe for him to come back home." Molly said.

"So you were attacked by a Death Eater?" The black haired boy said.

"Yeah, I did." Danny said in a nervous tone towards the teens. He was more than a little unnerved by the stares of fascination from the teens.

"Danny dear, sorry I don't mean to be rude but, do you eat food?" Molly said looking embarrassed to be even asking the ghost the question.

"Yes, I do eat food. And no I'm not offended." Danny answered nicely.

Molly then put food from a pan onto a plate and set it in front of Danny. He then started to eat the breakfast, when Danny looked up he noticed the bearded man and the teens were all staring at him. When Danny was almost finished eating all the food the girl with the brown hair started try some small talk with Danny.

"So, my name is Hermione." She said as she held her hand out to shake. Danny shook her hand trying to be courteous. Following the girls lead, the other teens started to tell Danny their names.

"We're Fred and George Weasley." Two tall twins said simultaneously, both pointing to each other.

"Ginny Weasley" The short, petite red headed girl said nicely.

"Harry Potter" The tall, black haired boy wearing round glasses said with a small grin.

"Ron Weasley" The tall red headed boy said with a shaky voice. When Danny noticed the boy he realized just how pale the boy looked when he spoke to him.

"Sirius Black" The bearded man said gruffly, almost not looking up from his plate of food to meet Danny.

"I'm sure you already know this but I'm Danny Phantom" Danny said with kind greetings.

"So you're a ghost?" Hermione said in curiosity.

"Yep" Danny replied.

Danny didn't want to tell them that he was a half-ghost; magician or not, no one will know his secret.

"How did you die?" Ginny said

Danny was caught guard by this question and started to think of an answer. 'Should I truthful or say nothing.' Danny thought grimly

"I...I died...in a lab accident" Danny said stuttering in a sad tone. He looked down depressed as he started thinking of his family and friends who must have been worried sick about him.

"You poor dear" Molly said in a worried and sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you something private like that." Ginny said looking as though she'd done something wrong.

Danny looked up at the red head and gave her a smile saying "It's alright, you were just curious."

"How are you solid?" Hermione asked suddenly to Danny.

Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he answered. "Well yeah, I've always been solid. Every other ghost that I've met has been solid, but can choose to be intangible just like me."

"Well every ghost we've seen at Hogwarts is permanently intangible." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe…..your ghosts are different than the ones back in Amity Park." Danny answered simply, not knowing how there could be a difference.

"Wait? Is there a ghost portal at… Hogwarts, is it?" Danny said trying to rack his brain to remember the name of the magical school.

"Ghost portal?" Harry said with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"You know, a portal to the dimension of ghosts?" Danny said while looking at all of the teens in the room. "You don't know about the ghost zone?" Danny said.

"Should we know about it?" Molly asked curiously, her face grim with concern

"Not really, I'm just surprised. You're all are witches and wizards and a ghost portal is practically magic." Danny said.

"So, in Amity Park there are ghosts that are solid just like you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Danny answered.

All the teens stared at Danny with wonder but he just ignored them by starting to eat again.

When Danny looked up at Ron across the table he noticed that Ron was extremely pale but not a natural pale but more like "fear". It saddened Danny that he was making Ron so afraid by just sitting there, but what could he do. He supposed to be a ghost, and people were afraid of ghosts.

* * *

When they were done their breakfast Molly told the kids to get ready to clean the spare room on the third floor. "Molly I won't be able to help out, I need to work on something in Buckbeak's room" Sirius said.

"All right Sirius, we'll manage without you." Molly said.

Everyone got up grumpily and started to mumble their discontent on the job ahead of them. Danny with nothing to do, followed the teens up stairs towards a room at the end of the hall.

Once the door of the room was opened the terrible smell of something rotting reached Danny nose. Everyone else smelt it and started to cough from the terrible smell.

When the light was turned on, Danny saw a dusty, cobwebbed room. On the walls were multiple paintings that were moving, talking and interacting with each other. There were also two grand chairs with a side table beside the chairs covered in a brown sticky mess that didn't resemble anything that Danny has seen before. Above the whole room was a grand chandelier that looked more like a cocoon of webs.

All the teens plugged their noses and started to wipe away the cobwebs all, shifting the thick layers of dust and to Ron's dismay, cleaning the mysterious brown substance from the table.

Danny looked around feeling very useless as Molly Weasley walked in and started to help with the cleaning.

Danny felt entitled to try and help the people who'd given him shelter and saved his afterlife so he decided to help with the cleaning.

Danny floated over to and asked Molly if there was any way he can help with the cleaning.

"Of course dear" Molly responded as she reached into a bucket she had with her and gave him a towel.

Danny looked down at the towel and looking a little embarrassed asked. "Can I have 3 more please?"

"Why would you need four towels?" Molly asked with a confused look.

"You'll see." Danny said with a smirk.

Looking into the bucket again she passed him three other small towels. With the towels in his hands Danny started to focus on splitting himself into 3 more duplicates.

As Danny focused more the original Danny started to grow outwards until another Danny Phantom was formed. This continued as more Danny's were slowly formed. When the 4th Danny was formed the four Danny's flew over to their respective sides and started to clean like the others. Everyone in the room was dumbfounded looking at the four Danny's cleaning up the room.

Seeing this display made Ron paler in fear than ever before. Danny felt sorry that he was making someone his own age so afraid of him.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Fred and George said in unison.

"A power that took me forever to learn." One of the Danny's answered while they scrubbed away at the mess. "You should have seen one of my first duplications I tried to do. I literally had a second head for about a minute and when I went back to normal I had one eye." Another Danny said from across the room. "It was really creepy." The third Danny said.

"Can you form more?" Hermione said.

"No, I've only been able to make four." Danny said in a solemn tone.

All the Danny's continued to make quick work of the cleaning, reaching places that the others couldn't reach with his flight.

"It's really great to have you around Phantom, now we have four more people to help instead of one!" Hermione said cheerfully.

* * *

Through the hours of work Danny found out more about the magical boarding school, Hogwarts. As Danny listened to the many stories of Hogwarts, the more he believed that Hogwarts can be a dream school. The young ghost kid couldn't believe that could ever be possible after his horrible experiences in Casper High.

With the help of the ghost duplicates, they all had finished cleaning the room in record time, so Molly decided to give the teens free time for the rest of the afternoon. She also reminded them all that they had to clean some more later for the Order's meeting.

All the teens went to the kitchen/dining room where Ron and Harry started to play some sort of magical chess, Hermione started to read a book that made Danny very confused based solely on the title, Fred and George were tinkering with some sort of mechanism that they explained was supposed to grab onto peoples legs when they're sleeping to scare them and Ginny started to play around with her hair.

Danny with nothing to do sat cross legged in a meditative position to try to calm him down from the stress of the past 24 hours. 'It hasn't even been 24 hours since leaving Amity Park and finding out about existence of magic.' Danny thought in dismay. He tried to block out these thoughts with clear thinking and a clear mind.

He had only recently started to do meditation after the suggestion from Sam. She thought that it was wise for him to keep a clear mind with all the stress and crazy stuff that happens in his everyday life. Though he didn't want to admit it to Sam, but he had enjoyed the times where he successfully mediated all his stresses away.

10 minutes through his meditation he felt the feeling of the ground from his legs alleviate from him. 'Wow I must be floating off the ground' Danny thought to himself.

Danny opened his eyes a tiny bit to see how far off the ground he was. He was floating 3 feet in the air, bobbing up and down like a lure in water.

When he observed the others in the room he found that most of them had just turned away. 'Were they staring at me while I was meditating?' Danny thought.

This annoyed Danny, but what did he expect he was new here after all. It also didn't hurt that he was a ghost. Everyone had a fascination with them.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Danny now being unable to continue meditating started to form ice into different shapes at his pleasure while floating cross legged.

Hermione peering over her book at Danny noticed the small ice morphing into different shapes floating above Danny's hand. "How are you doing that?" Hermione asked.

"I can control and form ice." Danny said matter of factly.

Danny continued on his work trying to complete an ice duplicate of Clockworks pendants.

"That's amazing. Is there anything else you can do with that power?" Hermione asked with a giddy expression.

"Sure" Danny said in a smile as he formed the ice into snowball in his hand. Danny looked around for a victim of the snowball only to notice Fred and George pointing at Ron.

Danny gave a quick nod to the twins and threw the snowball at the back of Ron's head. The impact splattered all over the place, it was a perfect hit. Ron had the snow all over his head, in his eyes, ears, hair, just about everywhere.

Harry and the twins burst out laughing hysterically, while Ginny and Hermione giggled uncontrollably. Danny started to form the snow he'd just formed back into a ball leaving Ron's head snow and ice free. The ball started to form into a "U OK?" in front of Ron's face. Ron stared at the message and looked back at Danny saying "You better run when its winter cause I'm going to get you back!"

Danny smiled "I look forward to it."

With the snowball incident finished everyone went back to what they were doing. Danny had started to make figurines of Cujo or even a Dumpty Humpty logo. Hermione and Ginny had even asked him to make some things out of the ice.

Danny even started to combine the ice with his green ectoplasm ray when Hermione asked him an unexpected question, "What did you do in Amity Park Danny?

Danny looked up at Hermione and started to scratch the back of his head awkwardly saying "I'd stop all the evil ghosts that caused destruction on Amity Park."

"So, you fought evil ghosts?" Harry said, jumping into the conversion.

"Yeah, almost daily"

"That must have sucked." Ron said, his face no long pale in fear towards Danny.

"Yay, it really did suck sometimes, but if I'm not going to do it then who will?" Danny answered nobly.

An awkward silence followed that only Fred and George could silence with wit and charm.

"Hey Phantom, tell us about one of your many days of fighting ghosts." Fred and George said in perfect symmetry.

"Sure but what type of story do you want, depressing, funny or serious." Danny said with seriousness.

Fred, George said funny, Ron couldn't decide, Harry and Hermione said serious and Ginny said depressing just to be the unimportant vote.

Danny thought up the perfect story that wouldn't give away his identity and would be entertaining enough for them.

"OK, I have the perfect one and it's kind of funny." Danny said.

"A few months ago I was trying to create a map of the Ghost Zone so I wouldn't get lost all the time. I was getting nowhere with the map until I met a ghost named Frostbite. Frostbite was the leader of an advanced civilization that had created many amazing items. Knowing that I was lost he took me to his village in Realm of the Far Frozen and gave me the Infi-Map to get home. The Infi-Map is a magical map that literally takes you exactly where you want to go with just a thought and since the ghost zone can have natural portals that can open at any time and any place. The map is basically a time machine in the human dimension. Frostbite was going to take me back to Amity Park by using the map but I accidently left without Frostbite. When I got back I knew I had to give it back to Frostbite, but I really wanted to see some unexplored parts of Ghost Zone, so I fooled around with it. The map took me to a natural portal and before I knew it I was under the bed of a random 10 year old in 1944. I accidently scared the child and went back into the ghost zone.

Danny stopped talking as Fred and George started laughing. Hermione started giving them a glare and told Danny to continue.

"Anyways, as the Infi-Map was showing me more of the ghost zone I found another natural portal. I was curious about the portal so I went inside. Instead of 1944, this portal took me to the Salem in the 1860's. When I was returning back to the portal, one of the ghosts I always face Vlad Plasmius stole the map. I put a tracker on him and found it took me to another natural portal where I found myself in the Roman Coliseum where Vlad was the Emperor of the Roman Empire. He made me fight the lions in the coliseum. When I defeated them I started to fight Vlad where he accidentally destroyed the streets below. The people no longer had him as there emperor so he fled to through the natural portal to gain power in another time period. I followed him to feudal Japan where he wanted to become the ruler of the monks. Our fight destroyed the temple so he fled again with the map. The map is very magical, so instead of taking him where he wanted to go it took him to where he needed to go which was straight to Frostbite who froze him to get the map. Vlad escaped later but he no longer had the map which went back into the vault where it came from." Danny finished.

"I bet you he's just yanking our chains, no way you've gone back in time!" Ron said.

"No, that's the straight up truth; I'm even in the picture with the Wright Brothers right after their flying machine was successful, because of me flying it." Danny said looking down in embarrassment.

"Really!" Hermione said clearly interested.

"Yeah, Plasmius wanted to destroy it to make himself more powerful in the present if humans couldn't fly." Danny explained.

"This Plasmius sounds like a smart guy." Harry muttered softly.

"Well he's threatening in his own ways but compared to some other foes I've faced. He's tame. The guy can be downright crazy at times…now what about this Voldemort that the Order is fighting. I've heard that he's quite powerful."

Danny noticed that most of them cringed at the sound of the name leaving Danny very puzzled. "What has he done to get everyone so afraid that even the sound of his name causes them fear?" Danny thought grimly.

"Well you see Voldemort... and his followers had basically gone around killing muggles, muggle-borns or anyone that had gotten in their way about 16 years ago." Hermione said having difficultly saying the evil wizard's name.

"Everyone was afraid for their lives and the Ministry was doing nothing, so Dumbledore had created the Order to combat them" Ron said darkly.

"Voldemort was stopped because his curse backfired on himself when he attempted to kill me, but not before killing my parents." Harry said with a cringe and sullen shoulders.

"After that all of his followers just split up and ran panicking that their leader was dead so the ministry cleaned up, trying to catch all of the Death Eaters but some said that they were controlled" Ginny said.

"I am sorry about your parents, that must be rough" Danny said sympathetically.

Harry didn't answer, he just sat silently as though he didn't want to answer. 'Poor guy' Danny thought.

"So if he was defeated 16 years ago. How did he come back?" Danny questioned.

"He got one of his old followers to rig a tournament for me to win and get myself to where he was able to perform a magical ceremony. In order to get his body back, he required the blood of Voldemort's number one enemy. He chose me as his greatest enemy... After he got his body back, he forced me to duel him." Harry answered in a dark tone.

Danny didn't know what to say. He'd gone through some rough stuff, but he'd never had a time where he was the one listening to someone's story of hell. 'Sam and Tucker must go through this all the time?'

Danny now held a greater appreciation for his friends support.

An awkward silence followed and was cut abruptly by Molly bursting through the kitchen door. "OK everyone I'm running late and I need some helpers to get this place ready for the meeting tonight."

Everyone jumped, being startled by Molly's sudden reappearance. They'd started to get up and get plates out and glasses out on the table.

Danny stood there confused about what he should do at the moment. He got up and asked them how he could help.

Molly told him to help with cutting some of the vegetables, he obeyed and started to chop up some carrots.

As dinner was being eaten Danny was approached by Molly saying that he was not to be down here for the meeting tonight. Danny nodded and continued to eat his dinner.

Danny was just finishing his dinner when an old man with a very long white beard wearing a blue robe with half-moon spectacles came through the door. His appearance seemed to surprise everyone in the room, as he walked into the dining room he spoke to Molly. "Molly, can I talk to Phantom for a moment before everyone else arrives."

"Of course, of course, do you want to use the dining room?" Molly replied

"That would be lovely Molly." Dumbledore said courteously

"You heard Dumbledore. He needs to talk to Danny alone, so scoot, scoot." Mrs. Weasley told the teens with haste.

Once they were alone in the room Dumbledore turned to Danny. "Now I think proper introductions are in order. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix." The old man said nicely.

Dumbledore motioned his hand towards a chair and told Danny to sit. Danny obeyed but still eyed Dumbledore with caution. He still didn't know if he can trust the old man just yet.

Dumbledore spotted this caution and quelled Danny's worries. "I'm not a danger to you Danny I just merely want to speak to you face to face." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Danny let down some caution and took a seat still eyeing Dumbledore for any lies and deceit, but found none. "Now Danny, I would like to speak to you about your situation here and your future plans."

"How long do you think I'm stuck here?" Danny questioned.

"My contact watching the Death Eaters told me that there are 3 of them looking for you. I'd estimate you'll be here for 2 weeks, considering how which value you are to the Death Eaters. Now in order for you to stay here I will need you to know that I can trust you and to trust you I will need to know all of your abilities."

"Why would you need to know that?" Danny said apprehensively.

"I need to ensure the safety of my friends in the Order, just in case I make a bad choice in judgement." Dumbledore said all knowingly.

Danny paused for a moment thinking over Dumbledore's question and the consequences of telling him his powers. On one hand it could leave Danny vulnerable if they all decided to attack him but these people were protecting him and he felts as though he needed to gain their trust.

Danny sighed as the argument in his mind was still raging in his mind. 'Should he or should he not, should he or should he not.' It echoed in his mind.

After what felt like forever Danny replied "Sure I'll show you what I can do." Danny didn't really understand why but just by talking to this man made him feel safe. He trusted this man even though he didn't even remember his first name.

* * *

Danny quickly went through his skills that he had as a ghost. From intangibility, invisibility, to his ecto rays. Danny even demonstrated a few of powers to Dumbledore, like his cytokinesis. Though he kept some of his powers private from Dumbledore, like his stronger senses, ghostly wail and ghost sense.

When Danny had finished listing his powers, the old man looked impressed to the ghost boy with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. This made Danny very curious about what the man was possibly thinking about.

"Those powers are quite impressive Danny, and judging on some of your demonstrations you seem quite adept at using them." Dumbledore said graciously.

"Yeah, it took a while to master all of them but I guess fighting ghosts on a daily basis would force me to learn how to use them." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Everyday you say?"

"Yep, even saved the world a few times." Danny said with a shrug.

"Is that true?" Dumbledore said in curiosity.

"Uhhhhh, yeah." Danny deadpanned, not sure how he can explain it all.

Dumbledore sat there staring at Danny and told him "When there is more time to spare you will have to tell me more about yourself. But now is not the time." Dumbledore paused and blue eyes stared into the glowing green eyes of Danny.

"The reason I have come to meet you is to judge and decide if the Order can truly trust you to join the Order. I've decided that you can be trusted in the House of Black. As Lupin told you yesterday, we would like you to join the Order. Your abilities would be invaluable in the fight against Voldemort."

Dumbledore paused as he stared into Danny's eyes. As Danny stared into Dumbledore eyes his head felt strange, as though the man was staring straight into his thoughts. Danny quickly glanced away from Dumbledore's eyes.

"I need to think about this. I have responsibilities back at Amity Park and can't just leave them. I'm sorry but this decision is too large to make without weighing out the pros and cons."

Dumbledore nodded "That is quite all right Danny. I will be here at the next meeting in 3 days; you can tell me your decision then."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and started to walk towards the door. "Um mister Dumbledore, sir, is there any way to contact some people back in my home town?"

"Of course you may borrow an owl from the Weasley's." Dumbledore then hastily took out a pocket watch from his pocket and quickly looked at it and put it back in his pocket, "Now I really must be going, members of the Order are have most likely started to arrive, I must be there to greet them."

"Wait what do you mean borrow an owl?" Danny questioned.

"Just ask the others for an owl and they'll explain what to do for you. Now I really must be going." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore opened the door for Danny as he rushed out the room. The ghost teen flew through the ceiling, into the hallway only to find the teens pulling up a cord with an ear attached to it.

"Hey what's that?"

"It's nothing" Most of the teens abruptly said in surprise of Danny's abrupt appearance.

"No, seriously that's an ear on a string." Danny said in disgust.

All of them remained silent as if speaking would blow some sort of secret. Danny just stared with some irritation.

"Alright fine don't speak, all I wanted was to ask someone what Dumbledore meant by borrowing an owl" Danny said in irritation.

"I'll help you out Danny." Hermione said kindly.

As they started to walk away he heard Ron whisper with his unnatural hearing "Wow that was a close one. What do you think he'd do if he knew we spied in on his conversion?"

"I don't know, he seems nice, but he is still a ghost" Harry said softly.

'Huh, so that ear on the string gave them the ability to hear our conversion.' Danny thought amazed.

Hermione then started to walk to what Danny assumed was the room she was staying in. The room had two beds, a window hanging over one of the beds and a desk in the middle of the two beds; he also noticed the tidiness of one side of the room and the messiness of the other. The room had pieces of the wallpaper peeling off the wall, just like the rest of the home.

On the desk were papers in a neat order with some neat writing on them. Danny assumed that Hermione must be doing some type of work of some sort in her free time and kept her side of the room tidy. Ginny must have owned the other side of the room, making this the girl's room.

Hermione took out a clean piece of parchment and explained how wizards and witches use owls to send messages instead of technology.

Danny wrote out a quick letter for Sam thinking that she'd be the most likely person to accept a message from an owl. He explained about his safe well-being, he tried to tell her to not worry about him and that he'll be home as soon as possible.

Satisfied with his work he told Hermione that he was finished. She brought a little brown owl and attached a note on the owl (but this was very difficult because of the not being able to stand in one place)

Once it was all finished Hermione opened the window and let the owl fly. "How will the owl know where to go?" Danny asked curiously.

"The owl just...knows" Hermione said hesitantly, as if she didn't understand herself.

Hermione got up and left the room while Danny watched the small owl fly away in the night sky. The stars were out and Danny couldn't help but look up at the sky that was beckoning him to fly home. But, he knew he had to stay because of the danger he was in.

'I hope the others will understand...' Danny thought in dismay.

* * *

**_Edited and Posted on May. 7th/2012_  
**

**OK I know this was just a filler chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to review because I like to know what you thought of it and like to hear your positive feedback.  
Also, if you have any ideas for the story, please by all means leave your ideas in a private message or on a review.**

* * *

Until next time,  
Prophet =P


	5. Chapter 5

**OK finally finished this chapter after battling some writers block. But, it's finished =)  
This proably my darkest chapter yet and the chapter is based partly off Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix chapter 9, The Woes of Mrs. Weasley.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it =)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny sat cross legged floating three feet in the air relaxing after a tiresome day of cleaning in the House of Black. Though it wasn't the most glamorous thing in the world, Danny didn't mind helping with the cleaning. It gave him something to do while he was staying here for his safety.

Danny had considered leaving and going back to Amity and try and take his chances against the Death Eaters, but the risk of exposing his family and friends to the Death Eaters was too much for to do anything to rash.

But right now, he was content with just sitting here while Harry and Ron tried to explain him the wizard sport of Quidditch.

Just as Ron was explaining how to score points in Quidditch Fred and George apparated into the room with loud crack carrying a big stack of letters. "Hogwarts letters are here." They said ecstatically.

Ron and Harry took their letters from the older twins and read them a bit. "Well it looks like Dumbledore found a new defence against the dark arts teacher. Poor old fool must not know the job is cursed." Ron said.

"Wait what's cursed?" Danny said puzzled.

"Well in the past four years we've had a different teacher for defence against the dark arts" Ron said looking down at his parchment as Fred and George picked up where Ron left off.

"One's been sacked" Fred said.

"One's had they're memory removed" George said.

"One's dead" Fred said.

"And last year's teacher was trapped in a trunk for 9 months." George said.

"Wow, the teachers I had just had to worry about obnoxious teenagers with cell phones."

Fred and George gave Danny a weird look saying "What are seal phones?"

"No CELL phones" Danny said with an exasperated face palm.

"Don't worry about it Danny, most wizard families don't know about muggle technology." Harry said.

"Oh, ok..."

"Hey what's up Ron?" George questioned the younger Weasley.

Danny looked over at Ron with his jaw wide open looking at the parchment he was holding, it was like the red head couldn't believe what the page said.

Fred looked over Ron's shoulder to look at the parchment. His mouth fell open just like Ron when he saw the writing on the page. He looked over at George. "Prefect!"

George dashed forward grabbing Ron's envelop from the boy's and turned it upside down, only to find a gold and red badge fall out onto George's palm. "No way, there must be some mistake."

"No one in the right mind would make Ron prefect!" Fred said in disbelief.

Then they both looked at Harry who was also in disbelief but was trying to mask it. The twins began to tell Harry that they thought he'd be a prefect.

Just as Ron was being teased for being a prefect, a hysteric Hermione burst through the door and started to hug Harry who was holding the prefect badge.

"Oh I knew it; I knew you would be a prefect too!" Hermione said in excitement.

"Uh, actually, it's Ron's badge" Harry said in a dark tone.

Hermione turned to Ron who looked surprised as well, and started to congratulate Ron, trying to hide her embarrassment of the mix-up.

Fred and George went over to Danny who continued to observe the scene around him. "Hopefully you're not a goody too shoes like those two" Fred said pointing at Hermione and Ron.

"Actually no, I constantly got detentions for being late and slept in class constantly." Danny said

"Really?" George said in disbelief.

"My English teacher was so dull, it was unbearable." Danny explained

"Well at least you're not a goody two shoes like them" Fred said while pointing to an overexcited Hermione jumping up and down in the air while Ron seemed to be embarrassed to be standing beside her, his ears getting steadily redder.

As expected Molly was ecstatic that Ron and Hermione became prefects and made a party downstairs in the dining room, with a banner reading Congratulations, Ron and Hermione, New Prefects in bold lettering. Danny even made an ice sculpture of the prefect badge so he felt like he had contributed to the party.

Molly invited tons of people from the Order that Danny did not recognize at the party though he did see Lupin.

Danny was very unnerved when he was introduced to Moody or Mad-Eye, as Ron called him. After seeing his artificial magical eye, he could understand the nick name.

As the party went on, Danny decided that it was time to go to bed after he'd yawned the third time in the last 5 minutes. Danny noticed Hermione talking to Lupin so he approached her. "Hey Hermione congrats on becoming perfect. But, I'm going to upstairs to my room." She nodded and acknowledged what Danny had said. Danny started to walk towards the exit when he remembered something he needed to tell Hermione. "Hey, Hermione can you tell me when that owl comes back as soon as it gets back."

"Yeah sure thing Phantom" Hermione replied with a small smile.

Danny smiled back and started to float towards the exit of the room.

When Danny floated past the second floor stairs he heard someone sobbing in the room down the hall.

When Danny approached the room he heard a faint voice repeated the same word over and over again. "Ri-Riddikulus, Ri-Riddik-RIDDIKULUS!"

When Danny reached the open door way he saw Ginny Weasley in a bloody heap on the floor while Molly Weasley was sobbing in the corner with her wand pointed at the dead body.

"Oh my god, it's ok, Molly, it's ok." Danny reassured as he went to Molly's side getting in front of the bloody heap.

As Danny was trying to reassure her from her constant sobbing he heard a deep dark voice come from behind him. "Well hello again Daniel."

Danny froze, he knew that voice and he was afraid of turning around to confirm if it really was _him_.

When Danny turned around he saw a tall muscular man with flaming white hair with red eyes and blue skin. Right on the ghost's chest was the same symbol that Danny wore and the ghost wore the same jump suit except there was a large black and white cape.

The ghost teen tried to keep his composure at the sight of Dan Phantom but was failing as he skidded himself away from Dan.

"You really thought that thermos would trap me forever? You're so gullible." Dan said while laugh to emphasise his superiority over Danny. "You should know that the future I want is inevitable. It's only a matter of time Daniel."

"No, I stopped you before and I'll do it again."

"Is that so… if that true, then how am I still here?"

Danny froze on the spot, more and more fear growing inside him. "No, I made a promise"

"Ohhhhhhh, you made a promise... You're so predictable." Dan said in a mocking tone.

Danny glared in anger at his future self, making his green eyes to glow brightly in the dark.

Molly was backing away from the two ghosts in fear of an upcoming fight approaching as the two glared at each other.

"Why are here?" Danny said in a growl.

"Isn't obvious Danny? Oh right, you were away from all the fun." Dan said with an evil smirk, pausing his speech to mock Danny.

"Isn't it strange how much damage highly combustible condiments can do?"

Everything froze to Danny, his thoughts broke like a pane of glass, "No, NO! You couldn't have. Clockwork and I stopped you; it's not supposed to happen." Danny yelled in sadness.

"Without you being there, it all too easy to seal the future I want." Dan said mocking Danny who lay crumpled in the ground.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Danny yelled on the verge of tears.

Dan started to laugh manically at Danny crumpled form of defeat, adding to Danny misery.

'They're dead! It's my fault that there dead, just because I was here in England, not able to protect them!' Danny thought in anger and sadness.

Danny closed his eyes that were building up tears. They came streamed off his cheek; there was no way to hide it, no way to show any strength. As Danny held his eyes closed he heard someone running from the side and yelled "Riddickulus!"

Danny heard a faint pop and a loud slam. "Molly, Danny, it's alright it was just a boggart" Lupin said calmly.

Danny slowly opened his eyes to find an empty room with Lupin holding his hand out to pull Danny up. Behind Lupin was Harry with a confused and stunned look in his eyes.

"Wha-What's a boggart?" Danny said very shaking, in complete disbelief of what just happened.

"It's a magical creature that display's someone's worst fears Danny. Everything you just saw or heard wasn't real." Lupin said trying to reassure the distraught boy.

"It wasn't real?" Danny said silently to himself in disbelief.

Lupin heard what Danny said and tried to reassure him some more. "A boggart tries to display your worst fears. That's the nature of a boggart. It's alright, it wasn't real."

When Lupin noticed that Molly had also started to silently cry, Lupin went over to reassure her as well. "What did you see Molly?"

"I see them dead, all of them dead. I dream of this happening all the time but..." croaked and started sobbing again into Lupin's shoulder.

Danny's stomach started to tighten at the sight of the sobbing woman. It made him sad that one man was causing all this despair just out of fear. Then Danny noticed a difference between Voldemort and his normal foes. Most of them still had some humanity left but Voldemort was inhuman, even less than a ghost.

The person Danny would compare Voldemort to the most was his nightmare of a future self, Dan Phantom.

Danny started floating out of the room, trying to get away from the sobbing. He passed by Harry not even making eye contact with black haired teen "What was that?"

"A bad future" Danny replied.

He continued floating and went up to his room and made sure he was alone.

Once he got underneath the sheets, he started to grip the bed sheets. The thought of losing his family and friends and Dan Phantom's return was almost too much too handle.

A small silent tear crept down his cheek as he lay his head down in the bed. He gulped long and dry trying to steady his breathing.

'It wasn't real, just some magical creature.' Danny thought in reassurance constantly as he lied in bed until he fell asleep.

* * *

**_Edited and Posted May 9th/2012_  
**

**See, my darkest chapter yet. Agree or Disagree?**

**Hope you enjoyed the boggart scene cause it was pretty one dimensional when I wrote the first time it was Danny fearing only Dan. Then I watched Ultimate Enemy to see if the dialogue with Dan was ok. Then I realized that Danny's worst fear wasn't just Dan, it was losing all his loved ones. So, it was rewritten to incorporate that.**

**Remember to Review, because I love your opinion on my story and writing so I can get better =)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here is an update.  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny barely slept that night. He had spent most of the night worrying about his family and contemplating leaving Grimmauld Place, but he eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up he realized that today was the day that he was supposed to make his decision of joining the Order or not at their meeting tonight.

He thought long and hard through the morning lying on his back, but then he realized something.

He realized that these people needed his help and he wanted to help. But he still was responsible for defending Amity Park. Not to mention having to be away from his family and friends because of his identity as Phantom here can't associate them in any way.

His heart was telling him that he belonged with his family and Amity Park but the hero complex in his nature was telling him that he had a responsibility of helping people with his powers, and he was needed more here. He also knew that Voldemort has and will kill and threaten innocent lives and Danny couldn't run away and let that happen.

It was a like scale going back and forth between heroism and family values was knocking back and forth in his head.

As Danny was thinking over his decision the image of Molly Weasley fearing for the safety of her family kept flashing in his mind. It reminded Danny of himself when he faced off against Dan. That pure fear that he tried to ignore when he stared into the red eyes of his dark future self.

Danny had finally come to his decision but he needed some help. Danny went intangible and flew to the kitchen to find Molly and the other residents of the House of Black.

When he came into the kitchen he found some of the happiness coming from was gone as she was busy doing some work in the kitchen while the rest were sitting at the table. Danny landed on the ground softly and started to walk up to Molly.

Danny noticed all the others were staring at him. "Harry probably told them about the boggart last night." Danny thought.

When Danny approached Molly she turned around and saw Danny, "Good morning Danny, you OK from last night?" said with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Um, I need you to do something." Danny replied.

"And what is that." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore before the meeting." Danny said.

Molly was surprised by the request but responded quickly. "Danny you must understand, he is a busy man. Are you sure that you need to talk to him?"

"Yes I do." Danny said in serious tone.

"OK, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you." Danny replied kindly.

Danny turned around and sat down at the table with the other teens. All of them continued to stare as if they were trying to read his mind, but they couldn't.

"Why do you want to talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in interest.

"None of your business" Danny said seriously but with a smile to show that he still was a friend.

Hermione pouted but got over it, it still was Danny's choice to tell them or not.

"Oh by the way, don't spy on my meeting with Dumbledore with that ear on a string." Danny said quietly.

"How did you know we spied on your first meeting?" Fred asked.

"You made it obvious."

* * *

Hours had passed and Danny still ran his plan over and over in his head seeing if there was anything he missed or hadn't thought of. There were also the constant questions against his plan and questions on the worst case scenarios in this plan.

But, everything should be fine if Dumbledore helped him. That was what Danny hoped.

Dumbledore had arrived one hour before the meeting started. He asked if the kitchen and dining room could be used for him and Danny to talk.

Once Danny and Dumbledore were alone in the room they both took a seat. "Is there any way that you could block people from hearing our conversion with magic?" Danny asked nervously.

"Of course"

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed the wand at the door. He said an incantation that shot a murky wall over the closed doorway to the outer hallway. "That should keep our conversation private. I'm guessing that you've made your decision." Dumbledore said calmly in his chair.

Danny sighed as he took a seat across from Dumbledore. "What do you know about halfas?"

Dumbledore looked a little baffled by the sudden question and answered "I only know that they're a very rare type of ghost and that you are a halfa."

"Well your right, as far as I know there are only three halfas in the world." Danny said.

"What makes you different from other ghosts? What makes you a halfa?" Dumbledore questioned.

Danny sighed and said rather quickly "A halfa is made when a human dies in direct contact with a ghost portal, a portal to the world of ghosts."

"Ahhh, so you and others have died in an accident when touching or working on these portals." Dumbledore questioned.

"Not exactly"

Danny paused before saying "A halfa doesn't fully die in these accidents with the portals"

Danny took a deep breath. 'I have to do this for them' he thought in determination.

Suddenly a white ring appeared around Danny's waist and started to move up and down simultaneously changing Danny's appearance. When the ring stopped at both his feet and head, Danny Fenton with raven hair and blue eyes wearing his normal white and red t-shirt with blue jeans stood in front of the old wizard.

"A halfa is only half dead in these accidents" Danny said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

Dumbledore stared at Danny with mixed shock and awe. Normally Dumbledore would be composed and calm in any conversion usually already anticipating the conversion and keeping a cool head in any situation, but now he couldn't help but be speechless after what Danny had just done.

"I want to join your Order." Danny said sheepishly, almost disturb by the stare Dumbledore was giving him. He tensed a little bit, having his ghost half ready at any moment to escape if Dumbledore suddenly attacked.

Dumbledore breathed deeply and looked at Danny with a serious stare. "Your revelation as a human changes things. See, we have an age limit in the Order and when I extended an invite earlier I thought you were a ghost who was older than their form. Obviously that is not the case."

"I can't just sit by when innocent lives are being threatened when I have the power to help stop it." Danny said with his teeth grit together. He was happy that Dumbledore seemed to be accepting him, but the thought of hurt innocence made him instantly angry.

"You are very powerful Daniel, and the Order needs someone of talents. That is why I will let you join the Order."

"You need to understand the dangers and sacrifices you must make when being a part of the Order before you fully accept. Being a part of the Order is a dangerous task. You must also sacrifice your time and possibly your life towards the cause. It is very for the faint of heart and I hope that you've thought this through extensively." Dumbledore explained seriously.

Danny nodded and stared into Dumbledore's eyes saying "I understand the risks."

There was a silence between the two before Dumbledore continued. "I'm guessing you have a family back home in Amity Park?"

"Yes, I do. That is why I showed you my human half. I want to join your Order but I also need my friends and family safe while I'm away from Amity Park." Danny explained sadly.

"I'll do all that I can to keep your family and friends to keep them safe." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Dumbledore gave Danny a small smile before saying "Very well. We have much to plan and discuss at another time but for now, I must meet the rest of the Order and go on with the meeting. We will talk again after the meeting."

With that Danny transformed back into his ghost half and started to walk towards the door with Dumbledore. As Danny began to open the door he paused. "And you won't tell anyone about my secret?" He said hopeful.

"My lips are sealed Phantom" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Dumbledore?" Danny question

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything, for not freaking out, for accepting me in the Order, for promising to protect my family." Danny rambled before Dumbledore interrupted him.

"It's no problem at all Danny" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Danny then turned the door knob and opened the door only to find the whole hall was filled with people anxiously waiting for the meeting to start.

And with that Danny flew in the air to the second floor to meet with the others.

* * *

Later that night Dumbledore and Danny were both in the kitchen getting talking about everything that needed to be done in the future, like a place to live for Danny, if he should tell his family about joining the Order and other minor issues.

* * *

**Edited and Posted May 20th/2012**

**Sorry, for the long wait but my summer vacation has been very unpredictable.**

**Chapter 7 is going to include an introduction to one of Danny's greatest villains and Danny will finally see Hogwarts.**

**REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally finished this chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

**I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who has read this story and/or decided to review, alert or favorite. Thank you. =)**

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was mass hysteria in Grimmauld Place; everyone was stressed over their last minute packing, checking over all of their possessions and stuffing it away into their large trunks. They also had to be on time.

"You idiots you could have seriously injured her!" Molly screamed from downstairs, loud enough to wake up the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black.

Danny plugged his ears trying to block out the two screaming woman. 'Sometimes a better sense of hearing can be a curse.'

The twins with their love of no restrictions to using magic had enchanted their trunks to fly down the stairs instead of carrying them. Instead they had hit Ginny, which knocked her down the stairs. Luckily, Danny was there to catch her before she could tumble the down the rest of the way, leaving her in pretty good shape.

Danny's world had now been turned upside down since the start of August; here he was in a magical home, helping a magical organization in a magical war. 'Not to mention moving to a magical school!' Danny thought in excitement.

Danny was ecstatic, in the many meetings that Danny had with Dumbledore, he had decided that it would be best that Danny went to Hogwarts so he could be in close proximity with Dumbledore and kids his age. Instead of just sitting around in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black.

Danny thanked Dumbledore a countless amount of times for letting him go and live at Hogwarts but the old Headmaster just told him that it was his pleasure.

But whenever there's good, there's also the bad. Danny had written a letter to Sam, Tucker and Jazz to tell them that he was going to be away for a while and told them as much as he was allowed to tell, which wasn't a lot of information for their benefit.

Danny had been even been to his first meeting with the Order a few days ago. Some people had protested Danny's inclusion but Dumbledore had put up a good argument for Danny. Danny quickly got filled in on the current missions of the Order. Like what needed to be done and dealt with by the Order.

Finding out about the prophecy about Harry in the Department of Mysteries was a huge shock to Danny. But, he kept to his word and no matter how much the others begged he ignored them and didn't answer their questions. 'Though I'd love to hear what the prophecy says about him!'

Once everyone was ready to go, they all went in formation and started to walk to Kings Cross Station.

Danny's task of staying invisible watching for any danger from above the car was extremely boring.

Finally, the group had made it to Kings Cross, though later than expected, though Hermione had warned Danny that this happened nearly every year for the Weasley family. Harry and Ron had even missed the train before!

Danny gazed in wonder at the magical platform of 9 ¾. The whole platform was littered with oddly dressed people all giving their goodbyes to their kids. The magical portal to the platform really threw him off guard. Seeing people disappear through a wall wasn't anything he had expected from today.

All the teens said their goodbyes and rushed onto the train just as the horn sounded. Danny floated invisible beside Mad-Eye and Sirius in his dog form. The two of them were watching the train start to move and pick up steam for the trip to Hogwarts.

Danny watched as everyone started to wave to all the kids. His stomach started to knot as he thought of his family and friends as he watched everyone waving their goodbyes to their kid.

'They must be worried sick about me.' Danny thought miserably. He knew it was complicated to tell even Sam, Tucker and Jazz but to tell his parents why he left so suddenly and unexpectly wasn't fair to them.

'What am I going to say to them when I return? Hey guys, I left you all so I can help the good guys in a magical war! Yeah, like that was going to happen.' Danny thought disappointed.

The train started to pick up speed and leave the platform completely, as Danny watched the train just about leave he felt a chill go through his chest and form a blue fog coming out of his mouth. 'Oh no! Not here, not now!'

Danny started to scan all around the station for the ghost but was nowhere to be seen. 'Dang, must be invisible'

Danny turned to Mad-Eye and quickly whispered "Mad-Eye there's a ghost in here, I don't if it's a friend or foe so I'm going to leave the station just in case there's collateral damage."

Mad-Eye nearly jumped from Danny's silent outburst and began to alertly look around the station, Sirius' dog ears perked up and soon he was watching the surroundings of the station for any sign of danger.

Danny started to fly to the outside and as he left the chill in his chest grew stronger as he floated high in the air. Just as Danny was out of anyone's sight he turned visible and got ready for any attacks.

Instead he heard a deep voice from behind him. "Aren't you a little a bit far from home whelp?"

As Danny was turning around to meet the voice a powerful green energy blasted him in the back, he started to lose altitude but he quickly righted himself and turned around to meet a glowing 7 foot robot with a green flaming goatee and hair smiling evilly towards Danny.

"Skulker? What are you doing here?"

"You can't escape me whelp, I am Skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter"

"Why don't you be the ghost zone's greatest hunter back in the ghost zone!"

Danny shot a green ecto beam from his palm right into Skulker's chest. Skulker flew 5 feet back from the hit, only to look amused by Danny's effort to hurt him.

"You're going to have to do better than that whelp."

Skulker extended a missile launcher from his shoulder and shot multiple missiles towards Danny. Danny quickly flew through the air trying to run from the missiles while shooting some of the missiles with ecto beams. He was very successful at this but Danny wasn't fast enough as one of the missile exploded right into his chest.

Danny flew backwards trying to right his flight, but just as he gained control Skulker flew straight at Danny and tackled him. Skulker was driving Danny towards the ground when Danny turned himself intangible and shot a beam of ice into the back of Skulker who just flexed to break off the ice, but this gave Danny enough time to fly straight at Skulker and delivered a combo of punches at Skulker.

Just as Danny was going to deliver another punch into Skulker's face, the mechanical ghost grabbed Danny's fist and punched Danny hard into the face and followed that with a head butt to the face. The blows to the face dazed him, making his vision blurry.

"I'm curious ghost child. Why did you leave?" Skulker taunted.

Danny didn't answer and tried to punch Skulker with his free hand but Skulker effortlessly caught it and smiled at his foe before saying "It leaves my employer very perplexed. I mean why would you of all people, leave your town defenceless."

At the mere mention of Plasmius Danny started to channel to his ice power through his hands and into Skulker's mechanical hands. While Skulker's hands turned to ice Danny pulled his legs towards Skulker's chest. Just as Danny's legs were on Skulker's chest, he kicked outwards which shattered Skulker's mechanical hands.

Danny did a quick back flip, once he floating straight up he blasted Skulker with a powerful blast of ectoplasmic energy.

Skulker went flying back fast and furious, he tried to control his fall with an added boost from his jetpacks but Skulker was going too fast for the jetpacks to do any help.

Skulker continued to fall until he landed right on top of a train car on the Hogwarts Express.

Skulker's impact had shaken the whole car, scaring all the kids inside the car. His mechanical body had also left a big crater in the metal of the train car's roof.

Skulker was dazed as he tried to recuperate from Danny's ecto blast. He slowly got up, only to be punched hard again, right in the head. Another punch was coming but the ghost blocked it and swiftly punched Danny down into the train with his metal knobs.

Danny quickly became intangible and went right through the train.

Once Danny recovered from the throw, he flew back up to the roof only to find it vacant. Danny heard a charging sound and instant pain in his back. The blast had thrown Danny right off the train; he recovered and found Skulker equipping one of his blasters smiling at the halfa.

"Why are you after me Skulker!"

"Plasmius is desperate to find you ghost kid, desperate enough to have a hefty reward for whoever can capture you."

"Plasmius has a reward for me?"

Skulker had two huge blades come out of his metal knobs, and continued to glare at Danny. "He never did specify how good of a condition you could be in. All it says is for you to be brought back alive"

Skulker quickly jumped out at Danny, who narrowly dodged the hunter. Once Danny was out of Skulker's range, Danny shot beams of ice towards Skulker.

Skulker dodged the beams and shot some of his arm-cannons. Danny dodged the blasts desperately but some the blasts had hit the train car behind Danny. 'I got to get this fight away from the train.' Danny thought.

Danny then burst at his top speed straight at Skulker. The hunter swiped with one of his arm blades, Danny dodged it and kicked Skulker straight into the chest. The mechanical ghost recoiled from the impact but Danny didn't give him any time to recover and quickly blasted Skulker with a powerful ice beam.

The ice started to solidify around Skulker's whole body but Danny didn't let up on the blast. Danny continued the blast and it started to solidify around Skulker. Skulker struggled trying to break the ice but Danny just covered any cracks that Skulker had made in the ice cocoon.

Skulker stared in shock as his whole body was covered in multiple layers of ice, except for his head.

Danny floated up to Skulker who glared with menacingly over the ghost teen. "The hunt is not over whelp, I will return to finish it."

"No Skulker, this is over."

Danny then fazed into Skulker's mechanical head and pulled out a small green glob figure out from the head.

"Now tell Plasmius to leave me alone" Danny said dryly before throwing Skulker as hard as he could in the distance.

Danny watched as Skulker went flying through the air cursing Danny as he went farther and farther away.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' Danny thought with a scowl.

But that was just hope for Danny, he knew that Skulker was just the beginning of a coming onslaught. Other ghosts were going to go after him for Plasmius reward.

'The others must be wondering if whatever made that dent is still out there…it probably really spooked them.'

Danny flew off to the moving train and turned invisible and intangible to faze into the train car. Danny saw that most of the people in the train car were spooked by whatever had dented the train. As Danny listened to some of the conversions he found some ridiculous theories, but most of the kids and teens were afraid that whatever had dented the train would come back.

Danny started to look for Harry, Hermione or any of the Weasley's. He finally found the car that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in, but it seemed they were joined with a girl with blonde hair and a brown haired boy with very plump cheeks holding a strange looking plant. All their attention was on a boy with slicked blonde hair joined by two large looking teens with dark hair.

"Tell me Potter, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley?" The blond said mockingly.

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione said sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve" Malfoy said smirking. "Well just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line"

"Get out!" Hermione said, standing up furious at Malfoy.

Malfoy started snicker and walk away leaving Harry and the others. Just as Malfoy was beside Danny, still being invisible, he stuck his leg and made it solid. Malfoy fell straight down, face first into the train carpeting.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle softly as he saw the boy get up shakily wondering what made him fall over.

Harry and others saw Malfoy fall and they all laughed at how shaken and embarrassed the Slytherin teen was.

* * *

Once Neville and Luna had left the room Danny had quickly went into the room to tell them how the dent got there.

He only made his head appear to make it easier to hide himself if anyone saw him. But the downside of Danny's plan to stay hidden was how much he spooked Harry, Ron and Hermione with his head suddenly appearing out of thin air.

"Hey guys, sorry about the dent." Danny said shyly.

"Blimey that was you" Ron said surprised.

"Well I hit the person who made the dent..."

"Who were you fighting?" Hermione said not looking very pleased.

"Just a ghost who doesn't know when to quit."

"Why did you fight him?" Hermione said sharply

"He attacked me, I was only defending myself" Danny said defending himself from Hermione's glare.

"You ok?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Just some bruises, but they'll be gone in a few days."

The others nodded then all jumped in surprise and quickly said "Neville's coming you got to leave."

Danny shook his head and turned himself intangible and went through the floor.

Neville slid the door open and shivered the moment he came inside. "Why's it so cold in here?" he muttered in confusion.

* * *

Some hours past and Danny had just enjoyed flying through the English countryside following the train. As the day wore on it started to get dark and Danny had to get on the train because of how tough it was to see the train in dark from a bird's eye view. Even with Danny's ghostly night vision.

He had just lied down on top of the train tired from the fight earlier with Skulker. 'We must be close to Hogwarts by now.' Danny thought excited

Danny stood up and looked out at the horizon and noticed faint lights in the distance. 'That must be Hogwarts!' Danny thought overjoyed.

"We're finally here!" Danny said to himself in anticipation.

* * *

**Edited and Posted May 23rd/2012**

**Well there you have it, my first fight scene for this story and I'm planning more just don't which villain I should do next. (in a review suggest who you want)  
In the beginning of my story I thought of having Vlad in this chapter but later on I found too many plotholes for having Vlad included and then Skulker came to mind and he just fit better. =/**

**Notice how I use the words "were finally here". This is just a pun or joke on how most HP/DP crossovers take a while for Danny to get to Hogwarts.**

**Now remember to REVIEW because I love to hear your thoughts on my story so I can improve in later chapters. =)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I updated =)  
Sorry, about the wait. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.  
Kind of a filler but whatever. =/**

* * *

Chapter 8

'It was magnificent, spectacular, breath taking.' Danny thought as he stared at the castle.

Danny was flying across the dark lake creating a wake through the lake water. As Danny was flying he stared at the illuminated castle, coupled with the moonlight showing the true beauty of the castle.

'No wonder the others wanted to come back so bad.'

Danny started to speed up as he approached the school. He scanned the gigantic towers as he was flying closer and closer to the castle. He circled around the tall towers and looked over the entire castle looking over the many spires and lights glittering out of the countless windows. 'This is amazing!' Danny thought.

Danny continued to fly around the castle passing through some of the structures to inspect the indoors of the castle. Danny stared at the long expanse of hallways and quickly started to feel some vertigo noticing that all the halls looked very similar. 'I'm going to get lost in here.' Danny thought in amusement

Danny continued to explore the halls trying to get a sense of direction but was failing. Danny finally made his way to the stairs and looked at the big staircases moving from time to time at different directions. Danny's jaw was open as he stared at the enchanted stairs.

'Moving staircases! That's so cool.'

Once Danny stopped staring at the stairs he noticed some noises coming from below him. He started to fly towards the large open space of moving staircases. He flew down several stories phasing through any staircases that moved in his way.

Once Danny neared the bottom he noticed a crowd of students all walking through a large hallway.

'They must be going to the feast. I should follow the crowd.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny flew invisible above the crowd, trying to not attract attention. A short distance later he finally reached an opening in the large hallway towards two gigantic doors. The halfa flew through the doors and into the great hall. He looked wide eyed at the gigantic room. The four house tables started to fill up with excited students, the candles above lit very bright to light up the room and the teachers all staring at the students.

Danny quickly noticed Dumbledore staring out at the students at the centre of the table. A few seconds of studying Dumbledore at the table when Dumbledore looked over straight at the invisible floating Danny.

'Can he see me?'

Danny moved over to the other side of the hall and as Danny moved, so did Dumbledore's head straight at Danny.

'Ok, he can see me while I'm invisible.' Danny thought amazed.

Danny then waved his invisible arm towards Dumbledore testing to see if Dumbledore can actually see him. Dumbledore then nodded towards Danny acknowledging the wave and turned away from Danny to look over the students.

As Danny stared out at the crowd he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione taking a seat in one of the middle tables. 'That must be the table for Gryffindor.'

* * *

Minutes passed by when it seemed that everyone was now sitting in their house some people started to silence everyone in the great hall then everyone turned their heads towards the large doors.

A tall stern faced woman in green wizard robes walked through the large doorway with approximately 50 eleven year olds.

Danny saw how nervous and scared the first years walking single through the middle of the hall. Danny empathized with the young kids; he knew what it was like starting in a new school. 'Hopefully all these kids have easier lives than I had in high school' Danny thought with hope.

'This might as well be high school, but at a younger age' Danny thought sadly.

All the first years followed McGonagall towards a stool with an old hat sitting on it.

As the first years neared the hat on the stool the hat came to life and started to sing a song.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

When the hat finished the last verse it had soon became lifeless. Everyone started to applaud but it was coupled with whispers and mutterings on what the song had meant.

Danny stared at the magical hat in interest. He'd never seen anything like it and the magic involved in creating the hat must have been very advanced. Danny then thought about the words of the sorting hat and came up with one great conclusion. 'The hat is warning everyone about Voldemort.'

Then Danny started to get frustrated, 'Why couldn't everyone just know and accept that Voldemort is back. I mean there's plenty of proof all around.' Danny thought tightening his fist angry at everyone's ignorance.

Then Danny's fists loosened and Danny's anger slowly burnt away as he looked over the students below him in the hall. 'Most people are just too afraid to see the truth' Danny thought as he started to shake his head. 'I can't blame them for being afraid.'

"Abercrombie, Evan" Danny heard from below him.

Danny looked down at the scene below and saw one of the first years shuffling up to McGonagall holding the sorting hat beside the stool.

'The sorting has begun' Danny thought with enthusiasm.

* * *

Once the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up before all of the students, soon the whole hall had gone quiet. Danny was impressed by Dumbledore's complete authority over the students.

Dumbledore started to talk about all any information that the students needed, like not going into the Forbidden Forest, Quidditch tryouts and rules that a man named Filch wanted pointed out to the first years.

Dumbledore was in the middle of his speech when a toad faced woman clad in a pink cardigan with matching pink purse stood up and cleared her throat. "Hem, hem" she said trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned their attention to the short toad faced woman, it was like everyone was shocked that someone had the guts to interrupt Dumbledore. "Thank you Headmaster. For those kind words of welcome." The woman said.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say." The woman said smiling. "And to see such happy faces looking up to me!"

Danny looked around the hall and noticed very glum and bored faces instead of the happy ones that the woman had described.

"I'm very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends" The woman said with delight.

Danny tried not to burst out laughing when he heard the woman say that. 'She would be destroyed in a few minutes at my school.' Danny thought smiling.

Then suddenly the woman started to talk more businesslike than her all smiles squeaky voice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance..."

As the woman spoke Danny began to pale. And more than usually. 'Oh no, the ministry they can't have...' Danny thought. As Danny continued listening to the woman his assumptions were confirmed.

'I knew the Order talked about the possibility that the ministry would interfere with Hogwarts. But never thought they'd actually take action and so quickly.'

Danny stared at the woman continue to speak and started to come closer to inspect her. As Danny came closer he noticed Dumbledore stared at him and slowly shake his head, indicating to not come closer.

Danny stopped in his tracks and slowly floated backwards. He then started to listen again to the woman's speech.

"...and pruning whatever we find practices that ought to be prohibited" The woman said finishing her speech and sat back down in her chair.

Dumbledore started to clap suddenly, and soon the rest of the staff followed his lead. A few of the students joined in but most looked too bored and confused to clap. As the clapping died down Dumbledore stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating"

'I can't believe that Dumbledore would let her in here.' Danny thought distressed.

'I got to see Dumbledore once I have a chance.'

* * *

The feast had finally finished and a very bored Danny finally noticed Dumbledore getting up to tell the students to go to bed for the night.

All the students had gotten up and started to leave the hall through the huge doorway. Danny then looked over at Dumbledore who had gotten up from his seat and left through a door that was on the right and behind the staff table.

Danny followed Dumbledore as he twisted through the extravagant hallways.

Dumbledore kept walking until he walked up to a statue of eagle inside of a circular structure. Dumbledore neared the structure.

"Fiery Gumdrops"

The eagle suddenly started to move upwards and Dumbledore turned and stared straight at Danny and said "Please follow me Danny, there is much to discuss."

With that Danny started to float up the now fully elevated staircase and walked inside an expansive office that had moving portraits everywhere and very complex instruments littering the shelves. Dumbledore strolled up to a large desk that had a brilliant red and yellow bird perched on the side.

Danny stared at the room open mouthed, utterly amazed at the old and magical decor. The instruments looked as if they'd come out of his favourite fantasy novel. He was tempted to touch them, but he had important things to tend too.

"I see you've taken a liking to my office" Dumbledore stated.

Danny looked around the room once more and said "Its amazing Dumbledore, it's almost like Clockwork's tower except less spooky"

"You'll have to tell me about this Clockwork at another time. But, I'm guessing you have a few questions for me." Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah, what is this ministry lady doing here at Hogwarts? I thought that the ministry was against you, so why are you permitting her to teach here?" Danny asked.

"The ministry has given me no choice Danny. The reason I'm still Headmaster is solely based on her employment." Dumbledore said very glum.

"So you would have been kicked out of Hogwarts if you didn't let her teach?" Danny asked.

"That is correct"

"They shouldn't be allowed to do that!" Danny exclaimed.

Dumbledore sighed before explaining, "They are the ministry Danny, which is the equivalent of the government for muggles like you. Surely you have encountered the muggle government doing something unfair."

Danny thought of the guys in white immediately and scowled. "Yeah I've seen that before."

"So, you understand now?"

"Yeah" Danny said, sighing again.

"Danny I need you to promise me something." Dumbledore said with a serious face.

"What do you need" Danny answered

"I need you to stay away from Professor Umbridge. She has a reputation of hating half breeds. And I don't think she'll like you too much if she finds out about your human side." Dumbledore explained.

Danny nodded, not saying a word.

"Now I would like to show you your living quarters Danny, follow me." Dumbledore said now standing.

After a short walk outside to the open fields just outside the castle, Dumbledore pointed up to a very high and distant tower. "I had some house elves complete clean and renovate the top of the tower. No one can get in except for someone who can fly or go through walls. You should find some food from the feast up there as well."

Danny stared at the tower completely surprised. "Wow, that's..." Danny paused. "This is perfect." Danny said smiling.

"Whenever you need food just go underneath the great hall and get some food from the kitchen." Dumbledore explained

Danny nodded and started to float up to the tower when Dumbledore stopped him. "Danny, I need you to do something for me while you're here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said seriously.

Danny eyes hardened and stared at Dumbledore's blue eyes. "What do you need" Danny questioned.

"I want you to keep an eye on Harry."

* * *

**Edited and Posted May 24th/2012**

**Authors Note: Yeah, this story now has an end and a very good idea of how it's gonna get there. It'll be epic, trust me ;)  
Also, if you want updates on the story's progress then check out my profile for up to date posts on chapter progress. Just for you guys!**

**I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed or put this story on their alert list. You're all amazing!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER!  
I always value everyone's opinion, and feedback.**

* * *

Until next time,  
Prophet =P


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, I updated (In less than two weeks!)  
Enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was dark, so dark that Danny couldn't see his outstretched hands. So dark that he couldn't see if he was in his ghost form, or his human form. It was like he was blind to the world around him, aimlessly searching around for some sort of light. He really didn't like the darkness; it gave him chills, as well as a feeling of eeriness. There was no smell or sound to give any indication of where he was.

He was lost.

Then Danny suddenly felt a whisper and a breeze beside his right ear.

The whisper slowly became a voice and then into a chant.

"Why did you leave us?" The voices said.

As Danny listened to the voices he started to recognize the voices.

Suddenly a light shined right above Danny from an unknown source. Danny started to look around and saw Sam with a tear coming done her cheek.

"Why would you leave us?" Sam asked on the verge of sobbing.

"Sam I didn't have a choice, I was attacked and-"

"Then why aren't you back yet?" Tucker interrupted in anger from behind.

Danny turned to Tucker, "I'm sorry I just..." Danny tried to explain but was interrupted again.

"Why would you abandon us for people you don't even know?" Jazz said on Danny's side.

Danny turned to face Jazz who looked like she was trying to decide between a look of anger or despair as she stared at Danny.

Danny then heard some sobbing from behind him.

Danny turned a full 360 degrees to see his parents huddled beside each other crying not even looking at Danny.

Danny turned away from the image of his parents, and felt a tear go down his cheek.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Danny shot his body up and looked around quickly only to find that he's in his "room" as he liked to call it. His whole body was sweating all over body and he was hyperventilating. 'It was just a dream, just a dream' Danny thought in reassurance.

Danny tried to collect himself and try to control himself. But it was difficult as he kept on thinking of the details of the dream.

He started to look around the room that he resided in.

The room was a complete circle because of how the tower was shaped. Dumbledore had provided Danny with a medium sized bed, a desk with a chair, a mirror randomly hung on the wall so Danny could look acceptable. On the right side of the room implanted in the wall was a furnace to keep Danny warm in the winter. Danny told Dumbledore that it was unneeded since his ghost half can withstand any cold, but Dumbledore insisted on Danny to keep it. There was no need for a shower since Dumbledore had shown him a secret shower location in the castle that he could use.

Dumbledore had told Danny that he had the freedom to decorate or add anything he wanted.

But Danny didn't plan to do anything to the room. Danny liked it like this, it was simple and it was not like the wizard community had NASA and rock band posters.

Danny sat up when he finally had calmed down and turned into his ghost form. He turned intangible and went through the wall of the tower into the crisp open air.

Danny started to fly downward towards the Great Hall. He phased through some walls and found his way into the kitchen of Hogwarts where the house elves were busy at work.

Danny landed on the ground and on cue a house elf would rush up with a plate of food and hand it to Danny. With a quick thank you Danny took the food and phased out of the room to find a place to eat.

* * *

Once Danny finished eating he gave the plate back to the house elves.

'Wouldn't it be great if I had a house elf back at home?' Danny pondered. He then shook his forgetting about the idea; what would his mum say about taking home a creature that isn't supposed to exist doing his chores.

Danny then turned invisible and intangible and went through the ceiling into the Great Hall above to start his daily routine of watching Harry.

Danny while invisible scanned the table and found Harry talking to Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. After a few minutes Harry and co. got up from the table to begin classes.

'Another boring day of watching other people going through school. Which is more boring than going to school itself!' Danny thought bitterly.

* * *

At first watching Harry's classes were amazing to Danny since he was new to the magical world. But over the past two weeks, Danny started to loss interest because of his lack of involvement.

After a few hours of watching Harry's classes Danny decided he had enough and wanted to actually have a conversion with the trio.

Once their herbology class was finished Danny went up ahead of the teens and made himself visible in a corridor up ahead.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione got closer they noticed Danny and waved to him.

"Hey Phantom, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked.

"It's great, I'm just so bored these days!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know what you mean." Ron said nodding in agreement.

"Well at least you have classes to go to! I have nothing to do with my free time!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why don't you read some books from the library?" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron looked at her with a look of disdain. "Were trying to find something FUN for him to do, not put him to sleep." Ron said with emphasis on the word fun.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione started to blush as her two friends looked at her for a response. "No problem Phantom."

"You do anything for the Order these days." Harry asked hopeful for an answer.

Danny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "You know I can't tell you that." Danny said teasingly.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Ron said laughing while patting Harry on the back.

Just as Danny was going to reply a blue chill came from his mouth. He suddenly became alert looking for an enemy only to find himself staring at one of the intangible ghosts who had a wide smile on his face floated towards Danny.

Danny sighed, it just another of one these harmless ghosts that were all around the school.

Through Danny's first week at Hogwarts he kept on sensing these ghosts. But as Danny slowly discovered, he sensed these ghosts only at very close distances. That fact alone, made living in a castle full of friendly ghosts somewhat bearable.

As the ghost neared the three magical teens waved at the ghost. "Hey Sir Nicholas" Hermione said cheerfully.

The ghost named Sir Nicholas had ignored them, having his full focus on Danny. "So it's true. The great halfa, the savior of the ghost zone Danny Phantom is here at Hogwarts!" The ghost said full of enthusiasm.

Danny was nervous; the ghost had actually called him a halfa! "Uh, hey" Danny said rubbing the back of his head. "Who are you?"

"Ah I'm the great knight Sir Nicholas. What an honour to meet you." Nick said while shaking Danny's hand vigorously.

"Wait savior of the ghost zone? What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron said very confused.

Nick turned to them awestruck. "You haven't heard of what he's done!" Nick said very surprised. "Well of course you wouldn't it was an event that happened in the ghost zone."

"What are you talking about Sir Nicholas?" Hermione said very puzzled.

"Phantom here stopped the ghost king from taking over the ghost zone and the earth." Sir Nicholas said with pride. "He's like you Harry in terms of popularity to all of the ghosts."

The magical teens all looked at Danny, before Harry said "Is this true?"

Danny scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, it kind of is."

"Like I said before, what an honour to finally meet you. There were rumors that you were here amongst the ghosts. I see that there's finally a truthful rumor in Hogwarts" Sir Nicholas said shaking Danny's hand again. He started to drift away when Hermione suddenly asked Sir Nicolas a question.

"Sir Nicholas what do you mean you said that Phantom is the great halfa."

"What is a halfa?" Harry asked as well.

Danny stared at the ghost and made a hand motion saying 'Please don't tell them!'

All of the teen's attention was on the intangible knight so they didn't see Danny. Nick saw Danny's plea and respected the young man's wishes.

"It's a special kind of ghost." Sir Nicholas explained in the briefest of words. He then quickly turned to leave.

Hermione ran after the ghost trying to question Sir Nicholas further but he'd gone through the wall. She turned to try to question Danny but just as Sir Nickolas left Danny had turned invisible and left.

'Thank goodness for actual respectful ghosts' Danny thought thankfully.

* * *

**Edited and Posted May 24th/2012**

**Yeah, you can blame shutter island for the dream scene (great movie btw)**

**I have the next chapter fully planned (LOL did it instead of working on english =P)  
It will be action packed with another introduction of another DP villain.  
Guess who it is in a review and may just tell you ;)**

**Remember to REVIEW, because I love to hear your thoughts on my story so I can improve or make the story the best it can be!  
Btw I will always respond to your reviews.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. They are owned by their respective properties

**I updated and its one of my most slack jobs. So much more could've been done but I like the amount of detail I put into the fight.  
Plz tell me if there's any errors in my writing since I did this chapter very quickly.**

**I'm also sorry for taking so long. School has really put on a huge work load and I had no time to write!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited or put this on their alert list. Your amazing!**

**Please enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"I'll get you for that dipstick!" Ember screamed with fury, her flaming hair bursting from her head.

The flames were coming straight towards Danny threatening to burn Danny.

Danny started to concentrate on his ice core making his hands and eyes glow a light blue. He shot out a blue beam from his hands aimed towards Ember's flaming head.

The beam started to quell the large flames when Ember decided to use the punch feature on her guitar.

Danny was hit hard in the chest causing him to flip back to control his balance in the air.

Ember took this chance to charge straight at Danny readying her guitar for a swing. Danny saw Ember's charged up swing and as Ember swung the guitar, Danny brought both his hands together to block the attack.

Danny stopped the guitar's momentum and both began to battle it out in a pushing match glaring at each other while both pushed with all their might.

"Why are you here Ember?" Danny said with his teeth gritted together.

Ember laughed at Danny's statement, "Haven't you heard? There's a reward for your capture from Plasmius." Ember said smiling.

"What's the reward?" Danny asked

"Like I'd tell you dipstick" Ember said coldly. She released her push on the guitar throwing Danny forward off balanced. Ember spun here foot around hitting Danny right in the rib cage with her hard boots.

Danny was sent backwards right into the wall in the Hogwarts hallway. Danny stepped out of the crater he'd created in the wall looking for Ember. Ember had floated down to the ground just hovering above the tile floors, "Time to crank up the volume!" Ember said with venom.

She turned the dial on the guitar and brought her hand down hard on the guitar strings. Purple sound waves came hard and fast towards Danny, emulating with power.

Danny took a firm grip in the ground, implanting his feet into the ground. He took a deep breath and wailed as hard as he could. Green visible sound waves came out of Danny's mouth colliding with the purple sound waves coming from Ember guitar.

The hallway was shaking violently from the powerful sound battle between the two spirits. Debris and pieces of marble fell all over the floor, the paintings on the wall was thrown all over the place and the people in the paintings had covered their ears from the powerful sound.

The sound was heard everywhere, from the divination classroom, all the way down in the dungeons. Causing some people to jump or scream in fright.

The green sound waves started to overtake the purple sound waves as Danny continued to wail as hard as he could. Ember strummed faster trying to counteract the power of Danny's wail but it was only slowing down the wail as it inched closer to Ember.

Once the wail made it to Ember the waves hit her and sent her rocketing back into the end of the hallway.

Ember went through the wall causing hitting multiple desks of an empty classroom. Ember was on the ground groaning in pain, her clothes were ripped; scratches and bruises covered her ghostly body. As she looked up she saw Danny panting and looking exhausted standing tall to show his superiority.

Danny glared at Ember with green fury in his eyes "Leave now!" he demanded.

"Or what?" Ember said defiantly.

Danny raised his hand glowing with ectoplasmic energy. "Use your imagination" Danny said with an evil smile.

When Ember started to get into a fighting position he instantly shot an ecto beam at Ember. It hit her causing her to hit another wall, but this one only made a dent.

Danny was starting to pick up speed, winding up a hard punch when Ember put her arms up in surrender.

"OK, OK, you win dipstick" Ember turned intangible and started to go through the wall before saying "More will come for the reward, and I can't wait to see you fail!"

Once Ember was gone Danny almost collapsed on a desk, feeling dizzy from using some much power from the ghostly wail. Danny righted himself and started to float through the hole in the wall. 'I can't believe she bought my bluff' Danny thought.

As Danny flew through the wall he saw the damage of the hallway that Ember and Danny had been fighting in for the past half hour. The hallway looked like it was a picture taken out of World War 2. There were numerous dents and some holes in the walls. Debris was everywhere on the hard marble floor. The added damage from the sound battle had made any windows or glass that had been in the hallway had shattered from the strong sound.

As Danny was surveying the damage, the short toad faced woman named Umbridge was walking with quick haste towards Danny with her wand being drawn.

Umbridge looked as though she could rip off Danny's head in an instant which set off mental alarms in his head.

"Stupefy" Umbridge yelled.

Danny dodged in haste as Umbridge barraged Danny with many spells. Danny dodged down to the ground yelling trying to reason with the woman, "I didn't do this" Danny said raising his hands in surrender.

"I'll teach you to ruin the school, you disgusting creature!" Umbridge said coldly.

She raised her wand again at Danny, Danny didn't move waiting for the spell to hit. "Stupefy"

"Protego"

The red spell bounced off an invisible wall in front of Danny, bouncing out of harm's way.

"Is that how you treat spirits that live in Hogwarts" Dumbledore said stepping out of the shadows.

"Dumbledore" Umbridge said clearly surprised and then quickly composed herself. "Why are you defending this ghost when he caused all this damage?"

"I do not believe that young Phantom here was the cause of all this damage. Am I right?" Dumbledore said turning to Danny.

Danny nodded towards the professor before saying "Ya, this ghost named Ember came in and attacked me!" Danny paused. "Sorry about this Dumbledore."

"It is quite alright Phantom you were only defending yourself." Dumbledore said.

Umbridge was outraged at this, "Your letting him go! He's dangerous Dumbledore, to the students and the facility"

She then turned around leaving the scene red faced cursing under her breath.

Once she turned the corner of the hall Dumbledore turned to Danny "You see why I wanted you to avoid her."

"Ya, she's real charmer" Danny said sarcastically.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Danny, puzzled at Danny's comment, and then Dumbledore started to laugh. "I haven't heard sarcasm in years Danny; I thought you were serious for a moment."

* * *

**Ya Umbridge and Danny's first dialogue. Not very pleasent now was it. ;)**

**Also Ember's grand appearence. The sound battle was inspired by Scott Pilgrim's bass battle. (great movie and comic books btw!)**

**On my profile page I try to put up as much info on the chapter progress so if your ever wondering, "What's taking so long?"  
There's a place to see if its close to being done!**

**Remeber to REVIEW! Because I love to hear your thoughts on my story.**

**

* * *

**

Till next time,

Prophet =P


	11. Chapter 11

***Celebration*  
I made it past 100 reviews! Thank you everyone out there on the internet who has reviewed for this story. Your the best =)**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Dragons can be in many forms and come from many different places based on the climate. An example of this is the Norwegian Ridgeback with tightly packed scales to keep out the cold air in the Norwegian winters as well as keep the dragon warm. While the Peruvian Vipertooth has its scales further apart to let heat out because of its warmer climate." Danny read out to himself.

Danny sat in his nice chair up in his tower reading a book he'd picked up from the library called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.Danny had taken Hermione's advice and started to read some of the books from the library.

On Danny's desk were stacks of books that he had read already and stacks of books he hadn't read yet.

When he started to take books from the library, he got all the books on ghosts that Hogwarts had to offer. Luckily Danny had done this before Hermione had a chance to look through the library on ghosts. But to Danny's relief, the magical world didn't know about the existence of halfa's. After Danny had read all of the books, he had returned them knowing that Hermione won't find anything on halfa's.

It was funny to watch Hermione read through all of them knowing that she'd find nothing.

But, karma struck right back once Hermione finished all of them. She would always ask Danny what a halfa was every single time he saw him. Danny would always keep a normal conversion but it'd always end up with her bringing it up again. It was so annoying it almost caused Danny's eye to twitch.

Luckily Harry and Ron didn't ask about it so the annoyance was levelled off once Harry and Ron scolded Hermione with her constant questions.

Hermione had eventually stopped her questioning giving up on it once it was evident that Danny would not answer. But Danny saw through that, she still had questions. She just knew that Danny was not the person to ask.

After that Danny had been looking through the library for anything that might catch his interest. Books on magical creatures, charms and muggle studies (which gave Danny some laughs) were subjects that had always caught Danny's attention.

Whenever Danny had free time from watching Harry, he'd either be in the library, in his tower reading or flying around the school. 'Sam and Tucker wouldn't believe it, Danny Fenton, opposite of model student reading 1-2 books a day' Danny thought chuckling to himself.

Danny had attended all of the Order's meetings not pitching any ideas just quietly observing everything trying to learn and be able to follow along.

But it was always awkward to see all the Order members stare at him in his ghost form, like he didn't belong. If the meetings weren't around one large table, Danny probably would've been at a table by himself. Or worse with Snape. Danny shuddered at the thought.

It always made Danny second guess his decision of staying here to help a fight that he'd barely help with yet, but Dumbledore assured Danny that his time will come.

Once Danny finished the final sentence on the Chinese Fireball dragon, he got up from his plush chair transformed into his ghost form and flew down to the Great Hall to get some food.

Danny was flying through the cold October air looking at the gloomy castle as the overcast weather made the night even darker than normal making Hogwarts look dark and sinister.

As Danny was flying towards the Great hall through the halls. All the halls were decorated in Halloween decorations in preparation for Halloween in the next few days. Danny was impressed by the decorations, but what more could he expect from witches and wizards.

Danny continued down through the halls when he heard a high pitched scream in the distance. Danny stopped midflight and shot off towards the scream.

'I swear if it's another ghost' Danny thought in frustration.

Danny flew at a fast and steady speed trying to figure out where the scream had come from. He came up to a 4 way intersection in the halls and found a green glow coming from the end of the hall on his right. Danny turned towards the green light. As he neared the source of the light Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny groaned when he saw the blue mist come out of his mouth. 'Just my luck.' Danny thought bitterly.

When he finally arrived at the source of the green light he saw a ghost portal. 'What the heck is a ghost portal doing here?' Danny thought.

As Danny inspected the scene he noticed the source of the scream. Huddled up against the wall hyperventilating in fear was a 2nd year girl. When she saw Danny notice her she started hyperventilate faster. Danny knew she was going to faint at any second so he decided to try and calm her down.

"It's OK I'm not going to hurt you." Danny said trying to reassure the girl.

The girl started to calm down a bit starting to breathe more normal. Then her eyes noticed something and she suddenly started to whimper and cower into the wall even more covering her head with her arms in a fetal position.

"Hey there's nothing here that can hurt you" Danny said again with reassurance.

As Danny finished saying that he felt a cold breath come from behind him. He quickly turned around ready to be hit by a ray or punch, but instead he found a 7 foot tall wolf like beast, in a dark green prison suit with large claws and teeth smiling down at Danny.

To anyone they may scream in terror at the sight, but Danny had instead smiled at the beast.

"Wulf! What are you doing here?" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

Wulf looked sad for a moment before he nodded down towards something that he was holding in his hands.

Lying in Wulf's hands was an unconscious Danielle Phantom.

Danny was shocked seeing his female clone unconscious. "How did this happen?"

"She didn't follow the rules, punk" A southern accented voice said from behind Wulf.

Both Danny and Wulf looked at the direction of the voice. Standing in front of the ghost portal was a man in a full white suit with a black tie and black hat. His eyes were glowing fully green and he smiled before the halfa and ghost wolf. The warden of the ghost zone's jail Walker had arrived in Hogwarts.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 11 is done. And updates should be up at a faster pace because I have a very good idea chapters 12-16 will go.**

**The next Harry Potter movie comes out this week, which I'm pretty pumped to watch!**

**REMEMBER to review, because I like to hear everyone's feedback.**

**Also! Read a story called Walk Three Worlds. One of the best DP/HP crossovers out there. It truly outclasses mine and it needs more attention!**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, one of my fastest updates, EVER!  
I worked very hard on this to get this posted on the day of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows release, and I was successful =)**

**Hope you like it! (if there are any errors plz send me a message and I'll fix it)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Walker smiled as Danny glared at the jailer and his guards, while Wulf growled viscously towards them.

If Walker was afraid of the duo, he didn't show it. He just stood in front of the ghost portal smiling smugly at the halfa and ghost wolf.

"Leave Walker or I won't kick your butt...again." Danny said coldly.

"Letting fugitives escape? That would be against the rules, punk." Walker said emphasizing the word punk.

Danny then shot an ectoplasmic ray at Walker. Walker was surprised by Danny's sudden attack hadn't gotten enough time to dodge the attack. Walker gets sent straight back and hits the wall hard, cracking it partially.

"Is that against the rules!" Danny quipped sarcastically.

Walker shakes his head, being a little dazed and surprised by the attack. Walker's prison guards look at Walker in concern seeing if their leader is all right.

Walker looks at the prison guards and gets infuriated, "Don't just stand there! Get them!" Walker roars to his men.

The moment Walker's command was sent, two of the guards were quickly pounced on by Wulf, followed by two other guards being shot by Danny.

Danny accelerates forwards towards the big group of guards and quickly starts to combo punch and kick all the ghosts in his vicinity when he felt a chord wrap around his leg.

Electricity coursed through Danny body, causing his body to stand on end trying to release the energy that was pumping into his body. The electricity stopped and Danny fell hard into the ground.

Danny turns around looking at Walker floating towards Danny with a gun loaded. The Walker pulls the trigger and a red beam is shot out of the gun. Danny quickly phases into the hall floors and flies behind Walker.

Walker still unaware of Danny behind him gets tapped on the shoulder. Walker turns around, only to be punched hard in the face. Danny quickly goes to add more damage to Walker when one of the prison guards suddenly tackles Danny hard from the side. Danny tries to quickly get up but he quickly gets restrained by multiple guards.

Danny tries to escape from the guards grip but there's too many of them. Danny frantically searched for Wulf but he found a larger group of guards were trying to restrain Wulf down in the corner.

Walker smugly walks up to Danny wiping ectoplasmic blood running down his mouth. "You think you could've escaped me forever? Everyone pays for their crimes ghost kid! And I am going to make you pay for humiliating me."

Walker punches Danny hard in the jaw and then follows up with a punch in the stomach. The force of the punch causes Danny to hunch over in the guards arms. In the background is a distant roar being heard as Wulf continued to try and fight his way to Danny.

Walker smiles at the now hunched over Danny. He bends down to lift Danny's head to make Danny stare straight into Walker's face.

"I'm going to make you wish that you never broke MY rules. You're going to beg for death after the 100 years of no food, solitary confinement and me personally giving you the beating you deserve!" Walker says confidentially.

Danny looks at Walker defiantly once more trying to break loose of the guards grip.

"In a few years you'll beg for death, but I'll keep you barely alive. I might even make you watch some of your friends get tortured."

Once Danny had heard the mention of the word "friends" by Walker his hands and eyes started to glow brilliantly and an ecto ray shot out of Danny's eyes and into Walkers close face. He then shot as much of his ecto ray as possible from his hands and into the ground.

The blasts from the rays hit some of the guards holding Danny as well hitting the others from the explosion coming from the ray. Danny is propelled forward towards Wulf still trying fight through the guards.

Danny tackles a group of guards like a bowling ball colliding with bowling pins. The guards are thrown everywhere. Wulf gets up and quickly dispatches the rest of the guards around them.

Danny and Wulf join up together defeating all the ghosts that was coming their way, but they were starting to tire.

"We can't keep this up Wulf" Danny says in between pants. "We need to send them back to the ghost zone!" Danny exclaims.

Wulf nods and quickly throws the two guards he was holding into the portal.

Danny follows Wulf's lead and starts to shot ecto beams and throw the guards into the portal.

Wulf and Danny continue fighting like this, throwing guards into the portal left and right but they started to tire and hits from guards were starting to add up. Danny and Wulf were exhausted from the countless minutes of throwing, punching and blasting guards.

When Danny was coming in for an uppercut into the chin of a guard, Walker stepped out from behind him and unexpectedly grabbed Danny's arm.

Walker's grip on Danny was hard and Danny couldn't get loose as Danny was spun around and thrown into a suit of armour standing as display. Walker was walking towards Danny when he was blasted in the chest by a red beam.

Walking into the hallway wide eyed at the scene was Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Dumbledore ran over to Danny and helped him up, while McGonagall and Snape went into the fray.

"Are you OK Danny?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a long fight." Danny said, biting on his lip from the pain.

"What do we suggest we do? This is your area of experience Danny." Dumbledore said while blasting towards the ghost guards.

"We need to get the ghosts back into the portal and don't shot the ghost wolf, he's a friend!" Danny said loudly.

Dumbledore nodded before he stepped forward blasting more ghosts.

As Danny continued to fight the ghosts he noticed that the ghosts could just phase through the wizards attacks, because of this they didn't make a huge impact on the fight.

But the mere inclusion of them gave less pressure on Danny and Wulf as they continued to throw and blast the ghosts back into the portal. Eventually the group had gotten into a routine, the wizards distracted or tried to blast the ghosts while Wulf can sneak or pounce on the ghost and throw them into the portal, while Danny waited outside the portal blasting any of the ghost guards that went through the portal.

The group kept going with this strategy and they were getting the upper hand. Once there were only 10 guards left, the group started to corner the group towards the front of the portal. When Danny was preparing to use a gigantic ecto blast Walker stepped up holding Danielle's unconscious body.

"Now, now I wouldn't try anything if I were you punk." Walker said smiling

'He's got Dani!' Danny thought in panic. 'Wait; maybe I can hit him with an ecto ray to release Dani.' Danny thought.

Danny raised up his hand once and was about to blast Walker. Walker had no fear at Danny's action; he just frowned and glared at Danny.

"I see I have to up the antee." Walker said as he brought out a metal collar from his coat's inner pocket.

Danny gasped as he saw the collar, Wulf started to whimper remembering the pain that the collar can inflict.

Walker smiled at Danny and Wulf's reactions. "I was planning on using this on Wulf but I can just as easily use this on the ghost girl."

Walker's hand started to move towards Dani's throat when Danny yelled at Walker to stop.

"Please don't do it" Danny pleaded.

"And what will make me want to stop." Walker said trying to bargain.

"I'll give myself up. Just don't put the collar on her." Danny pleaded.

Walker smiled at the idea.

"Deal punk I give the ghost girl to Wulf and you come over here with your arms behind your back." Walker said confidentially.

Wulf started to growl at Walker, showing his dislike of the deal. He turned to Danny and said "_Ne-u fari gxi! Gxin en __enfalejo_!"

"It may be a trap Wulf, but it's a risk I have to take." Danny said as he put his arms on his back and started to float towards the warden.

"Phantom, are you sure about this?" Dumbledore said in concern.

"I'm not sure" Danny said floating nearer to Walker.

"It's good to see you so cooperative punk." Walker said.

"How about I keep it that way!" Walker exclaimed.

Walker then lunged at Danny trying to get the collar on Danny's neck. The two struggled against each as Walker neared to having the collar around Danny's neck.

"Reducto!"

Walker was instantly blasted hard backwards straight back into the portal, screaming murder at Danny as he flew backwards.

Two other spells came at two of the closest guards around Walker and knocked them back into the portal as well. Wulf and the professors following the unknown assailants lead and quickly dispatched the rest of the guards into the portal.

Danny rushed to the portal blasting any ghosts that were trying to break through.

"Wulf, can you close it!" Danny yelled behind him.

Wulf stepped up careful to avoid Danny's blasts extended his green claws and swiped across the portal. The portal then started to disappear and winked out of existence.

Walker was trying to come through the portal as it slowly faded

"You'll never escape from me forever punk!" Walker yelled to Danny.

Danny raised his hand, aiming at Walker. "Good luck with that" Danny said sarcastically before blasting Walker.

The portal then finally faded away. Danny took a deep breath and then remembered his ghostly cousin who was still unconscious.

"Oh no, Danielle!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed to her side.

Danny kneeled beside her and started to examine her injuries. He noticed that Dani had only suffered minor scraps, bruises and a few ecto burns. She was also surprisingly still in her ghost form. As Danny looked over Dani he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione on the side with Professor McGonagall eyeing Dani curiously.

'They must been the ones that released Dani' Danny thought in gratitude.

Danny stepped back from Dani and turned to Dumbledore.

"I've got to take her to my tower."Danny said.

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore said nicely.

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Danny said solemnly.

Danny started to lift Dani carefully into his arms when he noticed the Hogwarts high inquisitor professor Umbridge was approaching them looking angry. Once she saw Wulf her anger grew as if she was disgusted by Wulf's appearance.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this and what is that werewolf doing here!" Umbridge exclaimed angrily. "You know the wizarding laws on werewolves Dumbledore and he can bite anyone at any minute!" Umbridge shrieked.

Wulf started to growl at Umbridge in response to the insult. Umbridge was lifting her wand to attack when Danny quickly set Danielle down and got in between them. Danny then turned to the ghost wolf and said "_Fari ne auxskulti_"

Wulf started to stop his growling and nodded, understanding Danny's message. Then Danny turned towards Umbridge who had her wand still drawn.

"He's not a werewolf by the way. He's just a ghost that looks like a wolf." Danny said glaring at Umbridge with his neon green eyes.

"Regardless as such you and your friend should know your place." Umbridge said smugly. "As such, I want you all gone from the castle immediately."

"You-you can't do that." Danny said shocked.

'What am I going to do? Where am I going to go with Dani and Wulf?' Danny thought in panic.

Dumbledore then stepped forward and stepped beside Danny. "As long as I'm headmaster of this school, you will not be able to kick out anyone from Hogwarts"

"But that thing" Umbridge paused pointing to Wulf. "Isn't from Hogwarts!"

"And I'm sure you're aware that Hogwarts is very open to guests, and I am allowing them to stay here." Dumbledore said calmly.

Umbridge's smile then faded and then she started to glare murderously at Danny.

"If there is any trouble! You'll be the one responsible Dumbledore." Umbridge said still glaring at Danny.

She then turned in a 180 and walked away at a quick pace. When Umbridge finally turned the corner Danny went back to his young clone's side.

He picked her up again and carefully had her in his arms.

"Thanks again Dumbledore" Danny said.

"Likewise Daniel" Dumbledore said.

"Sekvi mi" Danny said to Wulf as he shot up towards the ceiling.

Wulf nodded and followed the ghost powered teen up towards Danny's tower.

Danny flew towards the top of the tower when he felt Dani moving in his arms. He looked down to see Danielle's eyes flickering and slowly opening. She instantly sees Danny and her eyes widen.

"Danny? What- Where am I?" Dani said in confusion.

"Don't worry your safe" Danny said trying to calm her down.

Danny then phased into the inside of his tower and brought Dani to his bed.

"Just fall asleep and rest up, OK?" Danny said to his clone.

Dani nodded and brought the bed covers over top of her and closed her eyes, transforming into her human half once she was asleep.

"You can sleep anywhere you like Wulf." Danny said.

Wulf looked around the circular room before he finally picked a spot on the side of the fire. He curled himself into a ball and started to fall asleep.

Danny then went beside the fire and transformed into his human half before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**And there you have it, my 4th fight scene in this story. Hope you like it.**

**The esperanto by Wulf and Danny is from a translator on the internet, so its as close as it can get.  
You really don't need to know what they're saying, I tried to be descriptive enough for everyone to guess what they are saying.**

**Remember to REVIEW, because I love to hear your thoughts on my story.**

* * *

Till next time,

Prophet =P


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. They are owned by their respective properties.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long. A week after Chapter 12 was posted I got a concussion in hockey. Which kept me out of commission for a week =(  
Then when I started to write more I decided to re-write it because of how much I hated it!  
****Then school decided to become a pain in my backside and now here I am nearly a month later with an update.**

**Before the chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story, favorited it, added to their alert list (more than 100 now!) and reviewed!  
You guys are awesome.**

**Also, this chapter is a little bit based on Chapter 19, The lion and the serpent in The Order of the Phoenix.**

* * *

Chapter 13

It was a beautiful November day at Hogwarts. The sky was clear and sunny, but the cold impending winter had caused the grass to have a layer of frost. Halloween had come and gone and it was the start of the Quidditch season. Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Everyone was getting in their seats while Danny, Danielle and Wulf sat themselves on the top of one of the viewing towers wishing to not be seen.

After Walker's attack, Danielle and Wulf decided to stay with Danny at Hogwarts. Danny was overjoyed and over the past week he'd showed his ghostly friends every part of the castle.

Danny was glad that his friends stayed. Since moving into Hogwarts it had been kind of lonely. Sure he knew the kids from the Order, but they only knew him as a ghost which made the teen's unintentional distance themselves from Danny.

Danny didn't blame them for this; he would probably do the same thing in his shoes. Hermione seemed to make the biggest effort, but she couldn't hide the awkwardness of the conversions between them.

With Danielle and Wulf who knew of his ghost half, their friendship had been rekindled and Danny didn't have to hide his human half from them.

Danny had introduced his friends to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Their reaction to Wulf was understandable but Ron's look of terror was pretty humorous. Danny had also introduced Wulf and Danielle to Dumbledore who had allowed them to stay for as long as they want.

Because of their appearance before Halloween, Danny, Wulf and Dani got to enjoy the Halloween celebration together. Danielle had wanted to scare some of the Hogwarts students on the holiday of fear. But Danny had disallowed her.

After Halloween Dani and Wulf told Danny that they were planning to go. Danny had only just managed to have them stay for only one more day to watch the first game of Quidditch. Harry and Ron had told him a lot of good things about Quidditch so this was Danny's first taste of the action and he wanted to share that with his friends.

As the trio of ghosts waited for the game to begin, Danny started to think about something that had plagued his thoughts since the attack from Walker. Ghosts from his past kept on finding him and attacking, without a Fenton thermos Danny has been relying on his ghost fighting skills to beat them. But it's now starting to become too much, Walker's attack made that painfully obvious.

'I need a Fenton thermos.' Danny thought, but just like every time he's thought the same another realization hits.

'I'd have to go back to Amity Park.'

Instant fear hit Danny, and this wasn't the first time that he'd thought of this, and with Wulf here with him Danny would have the perfect way to get from Amity Park and back to Hogwarts. But what if Sam, Tucker or Jazz caught him?

As Danny sat deep in thought Dani turned to Danny. "What's this game called again?"

"Quidditch" Danny replied in monotone.

"Why is it called that?" Dani asked curiously.

Danny thought about the question and replied, "I honestly don't know."

"Ok then how do you play?" Dani asked curiously.

"The main point of the game is to score in those three hoops. 3 players, called Chasers, try to score. Another player, called the keeper, defends the hoops. You remember Ron?" Danny said.

Dani nodded, remembering the tall red haired teen.

"He's the keeper on the Gryffindor team. Then there's two other players called Beaters. They protect the players from Bludgers." Danny was saying until he was interrupted.

"Hey slow down, you're going to fast!" Dani said exasperated.

"Do you want to know the rules or not?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but- ok I'll listen." Dani said folding her arms unhappy.

"Ok like I was saying, wait, where was I?" Danny said confused.

"Beaters and Bludgers" Dani said.

"Oh yeah. Yes well, beaters protect the players from Bludgers and try to get them to the other team with bats." Danny said. "And the last position is the seeker. They are supposed to catch something called the golden snitch, once they catch it they get a ton of points and the game ends." Danny said exhaling from the mouthful.

"Let me get this straight. The game ends if this one catches this golden ball?" Dani questioned.

"Yep." Danny said excitedly.

"But that could mean a game could end in a minute or in a day." Dani said in dread.

"Yeah, but it usually" Danny was saying until he was interrupted by loud cheers coming from students in the stands.

Danny looked over the tower edge to inspect the field. Just as Danny had expected both teams were now walking onto the field. The players were getting on their brooms and started to shoot into the air. Once the players were in position the referee Madam Hooch had the two captains shake hands the captains mounted their brooms and the referee did as well.

As Danny was watching the pre-game action he heard all the Hogwarts students cheering and strangely singing? He couldn't make out the tune of the song but he only noticed a big amount of the students were singing the same song.

'Why would they be singing?' Danny thought.

The players got set and the whistle was blown. The game had begun.

Right away the commentator started to announce the plays of the match.

Danny watched as the Gryffindor team almost scored but the Slytherin keeper made the save. As the Slytherin chaser deked his way through the Gryffindor players the commentator had stopped to hear the now booming singing.

'_Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
_He cannot block a single ring,_  
_That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_  
_That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_  
_Weasley is our King,_  
_Weasley will make sure we win_  
_Weasley is our King.'_

Danny listened to the song and his ectoplasm in his veins boiled as the Slytherins started to cheer louder when Ron had let in the first shot.

The game continued on as the Slytherins were singing and cheering non-stop as Ron let in multiple goals. It started to look desperate for the Gryffindor the way the game was going so far until Danny noticed a green and red blur dive from top of the stands right towards the ground.

They both leveled out both going as fast as they could just above the ground, they suddenly the crowd erupted in cheering and the Slytherins finally went silent.

"Harry Potter's got the snitch!" The commentator screamed through the microphone.

"Hey what the?" The commentator said shortly after.

The once streaking red blur had fallen off his broom and was now surrounded by a crowd of red and green. "I'm getting a closer look. You coming?" Danny asked his companions as he went invisible.

Wulf and Dani both nodded, turning invisible as well.

Danny flew down towards the now growing crowd of red and green garbed players. As Danny neared them he noticed the Gryffindor players were holding Fred and George back from rushing at the blond boy Danny had tripped on the train months ago.

'His name is Malfoy I think' Danny thought.

He noticed now that Malfoy was laughing at the Gryffindor players, smiling as he backed away from them.

Danny neared them invisible to hear what Malfoy was saying.

"Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it" Malfoy said confidentially.

Suddenly Harry and George had rushed straight towards Malfoy in full sprint and started to attack Malfoy with countless punches and the odd kick. Girls of the team and stands screamed, Malfoy yelled in pain and a whistle blew in the distance.

Danny turned and saw the referee Madam Hooch was now rushing towards the fight blowing her whistle and shooting jinxes at Harry and George Weasley.

Both of the Gryffindor attackers were knocked backwards by the spell. Both Harry and George had gotten up to try to attack Malfoy again who was now curled up in a ball moaning, when Madam Hooch had yelled something to the both of them and pointed to change rooms.

Harry and George turned and marched their way off the pitch Danny noticed the anger in Harry's eyes so Danny floated to Harry's side and whispered, "It's not worth it. Even if he's a jerk"

Harry's head shot up and started to look around trying to find the source of the voice. He then lowered his head and started marching again. "He deserves it" Harry said with an angry growl.

Danny watches the two of them walk away and frowned at Harry's response. 'Just trying to help Harry!' Danny thought bitterly.

Danny sighed and started to fly off to their original seats when he saw Danielle and Wulf waiting for him.

Danielle was smiling with excitement, her eyes sparkling with glee. "Wow, that was amazing!" Dani said with wild enthusiasm. "Did you see that guys nose bleed?" Danielle asked.

Danny just looked at her with his eyebrow raised, "You're sick you know that?" Danny said sarcastically.

"What?" Dani asked confused. "Is it wrong to think that was awesome?"

"No, that's not the point. It was two against one Dani, the guy didn't even have time to defend himself. Regardless of him being a jerk or not." Danny said strictly.

Dani had a look of disbelief on her face and then she started to float in the air. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Danny asked.

Dani looked at him as if she could not believe what she was hearing. "I'm just going back to your tower." She said with ferocity. Dani then started to pick up speed and flew back to the castle.

Danny just sighed and looked back at Wulf, who was just staring wide-eyed at Danny. "Yeah, we better get back Wulf" Danny said as he too started to fly back to Hogwarts castle.

They all returned to the tower, as Dani packed her limited possessions Danny just stood there, being quiet and trying to avoid the awkwardness. Wulf stayed silent as well, not knowing what to say that could help the situation.

At first Danielle was packing her things with anger and ferocity. But after a few minutes, she started to mellow out.

Once Dani finished she looked at Danny and sighed, "Danny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. You were right."

Danny walked to the young ghost girl and hugged her tight in his arms. "Don't worry about it Dani. You're still young, you may be 13 on the outside but you haven't lived for 2 full years. You'll figure everything out, I know you will"

Dani smiled as she wrapped her arms around Danny. "Thanks Danny"

They continued to hug each other for another 10 seconds. When they finally broke the hug they both smiled to each other. Danny then heard heavy footsteps on his left, he looked on his left and saw Wulf staring at him.

"I haven't forgotten about you Wulf" Danny said petting the top of Wulf's head.

Wulf responded to this by licking Danny's face, covering Danny's torso and head in green saliva. When Danny looked at Wulf for an explanation, Wulf just gave Danny an innocent grin.

Dani laughed at Danny's predicament as Danny looked over himself as the drool was slowly dripping down his body.

Danny looked over at Danielle who was still giggling. "Hey do you want a hug?" Danny said smiling.

Dani's giggling stopped instantly. "Danny, you wouldn't dare." Danielle threatened.

"Come here and give your cousin a hug" Danny said as he floated towards Dani. Danielle was just about to go intangible and leave the tower, when Danny quickly grabbed Dani's arm and wrapped himself around her. Transferring as much of the green slobber as possible.

When Danny finally let go, Dani was now completely covered in Wulf's saliva.

"Ewwww" Dani said obviously grossed out.

Danny turned away from Danielle who was now scowling towards Danny for his actions. Danny looked at Wulf who raised his arm and extended his claws.

Wulf then walked in front of the heater and sliced clean through the air creating a ghost portal. Wulf motioned his hands to Dani, signalling for her to go through first. Dani floated up to the portal, and before she stepped through she turned her head back to Danny and waved good bye.

Danny waved back as she disappeared through the portal. Danny then looked at Wulf, who started to smile. "Good-bye Ameko."

And just like Danielle, Wulf stepped through the portal, disappearing from sight. The portal continued to swirl in the tower and as Danny stood in front of the portal, his thoughts went back to his idea of getting the Fenton thermos. 'This could be the only time I could get it' Danny grimly.

The portal now started to shrink slowly, as Danny watched the portal disappear.

'This is my only chance to do this.' Danny thought, fear making his stomach heavy.

"I've got to return to Amity Park!" Danny exclaimed as he flew through the portal just as it blinked out of existence.

* * *

**OK, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I find the dialogue in this chapter is terrible. But its the best I can muster =/**

**I'm sorry to say this, but my next update may take a while. I'm going on vacation so I won't have access to my computer =(  
I also want the next chapter to be amazing, not medicore. So please be patient.  
****PsychoticNari please don't have midnight eat me ='(**

**I also want to recommend another story. Its one of my favs in fanfiction and it needs reconginition.  
The return of Dani Phantom. by  
Great story, that packs action with a ton of drama. I literally read this story for hours on end! (6 hours in a row)**

**Remember to REVIEW, because I love to hear what you think! =D****

* * *

**

Till next time,

Prophet =P


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

**Back from vacation with my second largest chapter yet! I'm very pleased with how this chapter turned out and I hope you enjoy it =)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Danny gazed at the town he'd once called home. The town he had taken his first steps, the town he had defended from ghosts. The place he was called villain and hailed as a hero.

Danny had lived in Amity Park for 14 years and yet he found himself as the person looking from the outside.

It was dark out; Danny didn't know what time it was. Neither did he care.

The streets seemed barren and cold. Leaves from the autumn have fallen onto the streets, giving a blanket on the sidewalks and gutters. The lights from street lamps and houses gave the city an enchanting glow that Danny could only see this far up in the air.

As Danny flew through Amity Park he could see the UFO shaped building in the distance. He headed towards it seeing familiar landmarks like the Park in the middle of town, Valerie's rundown apartment, the Nasty Burger and even Casper high.

Memories flooded Danny's mind as he passed through Amity Park. His childhood memories of playing in the park with his friends and family, Valerie's vendetta against his alter-ego Danny Phantom, hanging out with Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger and Mr. Lancer's boring lectures in English class.

'Come on Fenton, all you have to do is get the thermos and leave with Wulf. Simple!' Danny thought in frustration.

Danny continued to fly as self doubt kept on bombarding his mind. Argument and debate kept raging against his conscious like a battering ram, relentless and never ending.

'Why did I leave Amity Park? This is where I should have stayed for my family and friends. I should have been there for them.'

Danny slowed down his flight and thought some more. 'Maybe it was because I felt the need to help people in dire need, and the people in the Britain do need me.'

Now more determined than ever Danny pressed on. 'I've made my choice, and I can't just change my mind now.' Danny thought with determination.

Danny didn't even slow down as he barrelled inside the building illuminated by neon saying 'Fenton Works.'

Danny fazed himself into the familiar lab, even when it was pitch dark the young ghost hybrid knew his way through the lab. Danny walked over to the lab's staircase to get to the light switch. As he walked his foot went straight into an unknown object on the ground.

Danny howled in pain from the unexpected object. As the pain went away Danny continued to make his way to the switch, making his eyes glow so he can see better. Danny then noticed that the floor was littered with paper and a random assortment of objects.

When Danny finally made it to the switch he turned on the lights. The once proud lab that his parents had worked in daily was a complete mess. The floor was covered in papers, the lab tables were covered in scrap metal and were all crooked and out of place.

The weapon rack on the opposite wall had been neatly organized before Danny left, now it was almost completely barren. The weapons were now on the tables or littered on the floor. Most looked broken with dents and lack of maintenance.

As Danny looked over the lab he was completely disoriented. 'How did this happen?'

Danny started to walk around the lab, as he stared down into the large assortment of papers littering the floor. He noticed a common occurring one. A 'have you seen this boy' sign with a picture of himself smiling in front of Fenton Works. Underneath the picture was an under text that said 'Family and friends are begging for any information on his whereabouts.

Danny had tears start fill and block his vision as he continued to search around for the thermos.

'Just search, just search...' Danny repeated in his head, trying to not think of what he had found.

* * *

To disturbed by the missing signs for him, Danny had enough of the lab and wanted to go somewhere else in the house.

Danny floated towards the ceiling turning intangible to go through the lab's ceiling and now appearing in the family room.

Danny landed on the floor and started to search around the ground floor. Unlike the lab the house looked pretty normal, but a bit messier than Danny's accustomed too.

Danny came towards the familiar kitchen and found that it was perfectly clean. Danny started to inspect the kitchen, and felt an abnormity about it. 'It's...too clean.' Danny thought.

And he was, right. The kitchen was spotless. Nothing was out of place, no crumbs or misplaced bowl of fudge.

He came towards the fridge and opened it wide. The fridge only contained a few condiments, a small bowl of fudge, some bread and a lone carton of milk.

"Why is there so little food? There's not even an emergency ham." Danny said whispered to himself.

Curiosity sparked Danny, closing the fridge door and started to open the pantries for food. But like the fridge, they barely held any food.

Danny's thoughts were a whirl as he contemplated the reason for the lack of food in the house. 'Are they gone? Are they not eating?'

All these questions kept buzzing in Danny's head, pricking at his brain.

Danny kept looking in the kitchen for the thermos when he noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest. 'Get a grip Fenton!' Danny thought tirelessly.

Breathing in and out deeply letting his stress and questions out, as he started to break down the rapid breathing and go back into a calm demeanour.

Once Danny got himself back under control he looked around the kitchen and the rest of the ground floor. Once it had become obvious that the thermos was not there he started to make the trek upstairs.

Danny levitated above the steps to not cause any noise. Once he made it to the top of the stairs he looked at the familiar lay out of the second floor of Fenton Works, a straight hall with two doors on either side of the hall. At the end of the straight hall was an intersection to left and right. On the left was his parent's room and on the right was the way to the Ops Centre.

"Might as well start with my room" Danny said quietly.

Danny slowly fazed into the left wall and found himself in his old domain, his room. The room seemed normal enough. The NASA collectables were still on the walls with Dumpty Humpty posters. Nothing seemed to be moved as well. It looked like it was preserved for a museum. Danny started to look around the room, making a mess of the perfectly aligned books on the wall. As Danny looked searched his desk he noticed a blanket of dust nested on the tabletop of the desk.

"Ugh!" Danny said gruffly. "It's not here either!"

'Now what?' Danny thought frustrated. 'I could either go to the Ops Centre, my parent's room or Jazz's room.'

Deciding he didn't want to risk being caught by his family, so Danny went intangible and went into the circular shaped Ops centre.

Just like all the other rooms Danny searched. He looked in all the cupboards and pantries in the Ops centre but couldn't find anything. He came towards the desk in the middle of the Ops Centre and noticed an assortment of papers and pictures of himself.

At closer inspection Danny noticed that it must have been some type of collage or data base of information of his disappearance. Danny looked over the collage intensely searching through all of the information about him and people's reactions. On the side was post it notes that were in his mother's hand writing which usually pointed out a certain detail in the information. Like 'always seemed so happy' came up when the article talked about Danny's emotional status before disappearing.

Danny looked at a large post it in the middle which said in block letters 'Why is there no trace?'

Danny couldn't keep his composure anywhere and tears started to leak from both eyes. The tears went slowly down his face, glistening under the glow of his ghostly skin.

A few minutes passed as Danny softly sobbed, thinking of the despair he must have put his family through when he left.

As Danny sobbed he heard a soft squeak from down below. Danny stopped and started to focus on any noise coming from in below the house. Danny listened intently trying to hear for any noise coming from below. Just as Danny was about to get back to work, looking for the thermos he heard anything creak, but this time it was much fainter.

'At least now I know I'm not imagining it.' Danny thought as he fazed himself back into floor and come out in the ceiling of the second floor hallway. Just by his room and Jazz's.

By the staircase steps was Jazz trying to be as light on her feet as possible as she climbed down the stairs. Jazz was wearing her signature black shirt and blue headband but instead of her cyan blue jeans she wore black sweat pants.

Jazz slowly creped down the stairs and made her way to the front door. Danny followed closely invisible but not too close for her to feel his ghostly aura.

Jazz went right up to the front door but instead of opening the door she tapped on the door three times, waited for a bit and then tapped it again. Danny couldn't understand what she was doing when two knocks sounded from the other side of the door.

Jazz turned to knob slowly and quietly opened the door. "Let's get going!" Jazz said impatiently.

"What no welcome?" An unknown girl's voice said.

Walking through the front door was a girl dressed in a black tank top with a purple oval in the middle of the shirt, a dark plaid skirt and black combat boots. The girl had her black hair tied up in a ponytail with purple lipstick on her lips. Beside her was a boy with dark skin and green eyes, he wore a yellow shirt with green pants and brown shoes. He wore glasses and had a red hat atop his head.

Walking into Fenton works was Danny's closest friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Danny gasped at the sight of them; he hadn't planned for this, not at all. "Yeah what's your deal Jazz?" Tucker said.

"Shhhh, keep your voices down. You don't want to wake up my parents; they have a hard enough time falling asleep since Danny left." Jazz whispered urgently.

Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement. "OK, let's get going." Sam said confidently.

They all softly started to walk down the steps towards the lab. Danny followed trying to keep his distance.

As Danny followed he debated on what he should do. 'Oh man, should I follow them or start search for the thermos in Jazz's room...though they could have the thermos.' Danny argued in his mind. 'I should follow them, just in case they do have the thermos.'

Sam, Tucker and Jazz stepped into the messy lab situating themselves all around one of the out of place tables.

"Hey. Didn't I tell you guys to wear stealth clothing?" Jazz questioned.

"Oh please, my clothes are already dark." Sam answered nonchalantly.

"And, I just thought it was plain ridiculous." Tucker said with a laugh.

"But, what if we need to be stealthy?" Jazz said biting her lip in worry.

"Don't worry about it Jazz." Sam said with a sigh. "Tucker show Jazz what you found."

Tucker plugged his trusty PDA into a socket on a large computer on the table. Tucker started to riddle around with the PDA until he found what he was looking for and put it up on screen.

A map of the world was on the screen with a bold red line stretching across the Atlantic Ocean appeared.

"Ok, I checked where the Boooo-merang went with the tracer. It went all the way to Europe and then it got lost in Britain." Tucker said pointing to the red line on the screen.

"So, he must be in Britain." Jazz reasoned.

"Not exactly. See according to the data from the booo-merang. It malfunctioned..." Tucker said as he now zoomed in on the end of the red line. "...here."

The map was now closely zoomed up to somewhere in the British wilderness, with no civilization surrounding it.

'That must be where Hogwarts is. Must have malfunctioned because of the magic' Danny thought in wonder.

"So you're saying that Danny's not in Britain?" Jazz said confused.

"No, the tracer says that the booo-merang never hit anything. It might be someone disabling them before it gets to him. Or..." Tucker said with vigour.

"Or?" Jazz wondered.

"Or Danny might have disabled it himself." Tucker said.

After Tucker said that Sam got up furiously and protested. "I refuse to believe that Danny would do that, in anyway."

Tucker seeing Sam's anger quickly went on the defensive as the enraged Sam glared daggers into him. "No Sam, I don't believe that either. It was just." Tucker said stuttering at the end "I mean who else would know how to disable a Fenton invention? And since Vlad isn't responsible"

"We still don't know if he's directly responsible or not?" Sam said teething.

"Oh come on Sam, you saw him. He's just as desperate to find him as we are." Jazz explained.

There was a short silence between the three teens before Tucker started up the conversion again. "Since the booo-merang with the tracer had no results, I think we should go through with our plan."

"Well I packed up the spectre speeder with all the supplies we'd need." Jazz told them.

"What ghost hunting gear did you pack?" Sam asked Jazz.

"I packed some jack-o-nine-tails, spectre defectors for each of us, Fenton phones just in case we split up, wrist rays, oh and the Fenton thermos."Jazz listed

Danny instantly had his head perk up at the sound of Jazz saying the device. 'It's in the spectre speeder. I just need to get it without them noticing its disappearance.' Danny thought.

Jazz walked towards the corner of the room where a sheet was covering something large. Jazz grabbed on the bottom of the sheet and unveiled the spectre speeder.

'How could I have missed that?' Danny thought berating himself. 'Oh yeah, I left because of the posters...'

Jazz, Tucker and Jazz started to get set up with the spectre speeder while Danny searched for the thermos.

Danny fazed through the spectre speeder and found a bag beside one of the seats with the name 'Fenton' stitched on its side. Danny rolled his eyes at the obviousness of the ghost gears location.

Danny started to search the inner confines of the bag while being careful of what his friends and sister were doing.

Danny still intangible and invisible searched the bag keeping his hands tangible feeling around the inside of the bag.

"Come on guys let's find Danny!" Sam said with determination.

Just as Sam said that, she started to approach towards where Danny was invisible. 'Come on, come on, where's that thermos?' Danny thought frantically.

Just as Danny gripped the circular shape of the Fenton thermos he turned it intangible fazed through the ground. Just as Danny went through the spectre speeder's floor Sam walk right over where Danny just was and sat in the seat.

Her hand draped over the side of the seat where the bag was and it felt unusually cold to her. Sam started to move her hand through where Danny had just been, experimenting with the different temperatures in two different spots.

"What the-" Sam whispered as she continued to wave her hand through the cold spot.

"What could cause this?" Sam said to herself.

While Sam was puzzled by the cold spot by her seat, Tucker took out a booo-merang from his backpack and looked at the two girls already in their seats.

"Alright here goes. Find Danny!" Tucker declared as he threw the ghost weapon.

Danny floated high in the corner of the room rejoicing in retrieving the Fenton thermos when he heard Tucker loudly exclaim "Find Danny!"

Before Danny could move or react the booo-meang soared straight at his head. "OW!" he exclaimed as the metal device hit his head, causing enough pain to get him out of invisibility.

Danny rubbed his head on the now forming welt on his head and stared down at his now visible form. "Oh no" Danny said.

Danny looked at the spectre speeder and saw Tucker, Sam and Jazz all staring at him as if he wasn't real.

'What should I do?' Danny screamed in his head.

"Danny? Is that you?" Jazz questioned.

Danny floated down, his legs feeling like cement, unable to move or function. "Yeah—Yeah Jazz it-it is." Danny stuttered.

When Danny reached the ground Jazz ran up and hugged him tightly. Danny didn't expect this so he didn't return the hug at first but slowly wrapped his hands around Jazz's neck. Sam and Tucker approached as well but looked more angry than happy at Danny's appearance.

When Jazz finally let go of Danny and stared at his face she asked "Where have you been all this time?"

Danny didn't answer; he just looked away from Jazz's stare. As Jazz saw Danny's nervousness and reluctance of answering her she became angrier.

"Where have you been?" Jazz almost yelled.

Danny winced at the Jazz's anger, but still didn't answer as he tried to think what to say. Jazz, Tucker and Sam all looked extremely angry at Danny's lack of an answer.

"You left without a trace or a reason of why and then you sent a letter that gave little to no information at all! Do you know how much grief you've caused us? To mom and dad? To Amity Park?" Jazz said trying to break Danny's silence. Tucker and Sam both nodded their heads, agreeing with Jazz.

"I'm sorry, really! But I had to leave, just like I said in my letter, I got attacked. And I stayed with the people that saved me." Danny said pleading for them to see from his point of view.

Sam stepped in front of Jazz and said "Why did you not come back then? Why?" Sam said harshly.

"They need my help Sam. They need me more than Amity Park." Danny explained.

"Why can't you tell us who you're helping, why should we believe you?" Tucker questioned.

"I can't tell you. Their secret is greater than my secret of being half ghost." Danny said trying to make them understand.

Danny sighed and continued, "I need you guys to trust me, and I need you to believe in what I've decided. You may not like it but they need me."

Jazz now had tears glistening on her eyes as she started to cry, she looked defeated, as though she just got rejected by Yale or Stanford. "Then why are you back?" Jazz said, croaking from her upcoming sobs.

"I needed the Fenton thermos" Danny said, bringing the thermos in front of them from his belt. "The ghosts followed me, so I need it if anymore show up."

Danny looked at Tucker and Sam who both equally looked miserable. Tucker looked as though his new state of the art PDA just got smashed right in front of him while Sam looked like she was trying desperately not to cry.

"I guess that explains why there's so little ghost attacks. Except for the box ghost, he's the only one that keeps on coming back." Tucker said solemnly.

There was a little bit of a silence after but Danny started the conversion again.

"Look guys. I'm sorry, for everything. For leaving, for not telling you what I'm doing but believe me when I say. Once it's over, I'll come back." Danny said seriously.

The rest of the teens just looked at Danny and just nodded, accepting their friend's decision.

Danny started to float in the air, starting to leave when Sam quickly spoke up. "Danny wait!"

Danny stopped and turned around to see Sam step forward in front of Sam and Tucker. Danny floated down to her, "What is it Sam?" Danny questioned.

Sam looked at Danny and was about to speak when she turned around to Jazz and Tucker. "Can we talk alone for second" Sam said blushing.

"Fine" Tucker says with a sigh.

Jazz walks up to Danny and gives him another hug whispering in his ear "Be safe little brother"

Danny smiles at Jazz, "Aren't I always" he said smirking.

Jazz cracked a smile, "Yeah, sure you are." She said sarcastically.

She then turned away from Danny and started to walk up to the first floor of the house. When the door had closed at the top of the stairs Sam started to look down at the floor trying to start the conversion.

"Danny, I" she stopped and regained her wits. "Ever since you had left, I realized how much I need you."

Sam paused for second before she started again. "And, I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you."

Danny was shocked, Sam one of his closest friends had admitted that she had feelings for him. "I understand if you don't feel the same way then..."

Danny had leaned into her and started to kiss her. He didn't understand why he was doing it, his mind was screaming at the implications of what was happening, but it just felt so right.

They both eventually disconnected from the kiss and started to blush profusely. Danny took his ghostly hands around Sam's cheeks and made her look eye to eye. "I promise I'll come back Sam. You can count on it."

Sam smiled, "You better, or I'll kick your butt!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try." Danny said floating up in the air.

"Oh, you can count on it"

With one last wave Danny turned himself intangible and flew out of Fenton Works. He then started to make his way back to Wulf for his portal back to Hogwarts.

Danny felt like he was on the top of the world as he flew, doing loops and sharp curves at fast speeds. "I just kissed Sam Manson!" Danny yelled to the sky.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it. Hopefully my first try at romance wasn't to awful. And if I got any of the characters OOC, I'm sorry.**

**Also, the state of Jack and Maddie is supposed to be unanswered. It's all up to your imagination of how they're doing. ;)**

**Also please REVIEW, because I love to read what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Till next time,

Prophet =P


	15. Chapter 15

**A new chapter, based on the Order of the Phoenix's chapter, "The Eye of the Snake"  
Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 15

Danny hated this place; it was eerie and felt completely wrong. This was saying something considering he'd been in the ghost zone many times

While the ghost zone may have been dark, the ectoplasm had lit the realm just enough for everything to be visible. But the department of mysteries was a different story.

The whole place was cast over with unnatural shadow. The only light that illuminated the room was row upon row of crystal balls filled with haunting blue clouds.

When Danny had first seen the prophecy room, he was completely amazed by the huge amount of crystal balls. But, after large multitudes of hours in the room it now had become incredibly dull.

Danny should be thankful that Dumbledore had given him a step up in the Order and was involving him more. But, guard watch two-three times a week was not what Danny had in mind.

Danny floated back to the row he was supposed to guard and checked if everything was alright. The prophecy labelled under Harry Potter was still in place, untouched like it always was.

Danny heard a snort underneath him and saw the sleeping form of Arthur Weasley. He had a hard day at work today so Danny had offered to cover him while Arthur had a snooze. Danny didn't mind to give the wizard a hand; he did have to provide for a large family all by himself.

Danny started to float away from Arthur, making his rounds once again. As he floated by the identical rows, his mind came to the upcoming holidays.

Dumbledore told him that he was welcome to stay at Hogwarts but Danny wasn't sure if he wanted too. No one was going to be at Hogwarts for the holidays, so he would be completely alone...in a gigantic castle.

Even though Danny didn't like the holidays very much, he still didn't want to spend it without his friends, family or even the people from the Order. It had been five months and Danny still felt unwelcome in the Order. Sure they were friendly, but there was still a hidden wall between halfa and wizard. Danny had tried to be as friendly as possible at every meeting but Danny couldn't become friends with any of them. It was those times that Danny realized how bad his social life in Amity Park was.

'Why am I worrying about this? I hate the holidays anyways' Danny thought glumly.

Danny continued to float down the rows of prophecies, watching for any type of intruders, when he heard a distant yell in the distance. Danny turned around and made his way towards the noise. As he floated towards the first noise, a second more recognizable noise came. It was Arthur Weasley and it was a yell in pain.

Danny flew back towards the row Arthur was located and came face to face with a gigantic snake driving its head straight into the Arthur's ribcage. Arthur Weasley was wounded in multiple places; blood flowed freely from the bites and gashes.

The snake must have been 10 feet tall and at least one foot wide. It looked as though it was unnaturally big not like an anaconda that's supposed to 15-20 feet long. This snake was been tampered with, most likely with magic.

The snake turned towards Danny and stared at Danny, as if it was processing its new prey. The gigantic snake's scarlet red eyes glared daggers into Danny's own neon green eyes. As it slithered towards Danny, it tongue stuck out sniffing Danny's scent.

As the snake neared striking distance Danny raised his arms and brought ectoplasmic energy come to his hands. The snake slowed, as it saw the green energy come out of his hands but proceeded towards Danny.

Not wasting any time Danny shot an ectoplasmic shot at the head of the snake. The snakes head quickly veered to the left, dodging the ecto beam.

Using his other hand, Danny shot a second shot at the snake. Just like the first shot, the snake dodged. The snake quickly sprung from the floor aiming to bite at Danny's chest. Danny instinctively went intangible and let the large snake go through him.

The snake landed on the floor behind Danny surprised that it didn't hit its intended target. Using this moment of surprise Danny turned around and shot relentlessly at the snake. The snake recoiled in pain as it got pelted with ecto rays.

The snake hissed as if it was swearing at Danny and started to slither away with great speed. Once the snake was completely gone through the shadows Danny went straight towards Arthur to access his injuries.

Arthur was unconscious with multiple open wounds across his body, blood oozing freely out of the wounds, creating a puddle underneath him.

'I got to cover up those wounds!' Danny thought frantically.

Danny started to begin shredding up pieces of Arthur's pants and shirt to create bandages for the wounds.

'I should have stayed with him!' Danny thought belittling himself.

As Danny covered the wounds with Arthur's fabric Danny realized something, the wounds refused to stop bleeding. The oldest bandages were now completely soaked and started to leak through the bandages.

"Come on! Why won't it stop?" Danny said to himself in frustration.

Danny had just wrapped up another one of Arthur's chest wounds when rapid footsteps were approaching from Danny's side. Danny got up and placed himself in front of Arthur's unconscious body getting ready for whatever was coming.

Danny prepped his ecto rays as the footsteps got louder. Stepping out of the shadows was Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. Once Danny saw their faces he let his arms down and let his ecto energy discharge.

Both Tonks and Shacklebolt went right by Arthur Weasley's side and started to access his health, ignoring Danny's very existence Danny noticed in disdain.

"The wounds won't stop bleeding." Tonks said in fright.

"We got to take him to 's." Shacklebolt instructed Tonks.

They both got up and with a flick of their wrists raised Arthur's body out of the blood puddle and into the air. "Come with us Phantom." Tonks said as she started running.

Danny followed them as they ran through the maze of the prophecy room, following Arthur's body. Danny watched as a trail of blood followed behind Arthur's limp body.

They made their way out of the Department only to meet up with Mad-Eye Moody.

"Blimey, did yeah have to make such a bloody mess" Mad-Eye comment angrily.

"This isn't the time Alastor." Shacklebolt said with anger. "Now can you clean up the blood trail that we made!"

"Fine! And Lupin is making the way to 's clear." Mad-Eye yelled to the running group.

They made their way to the main lobby of the Ministry and made their way to the fireplaces.

"Phantom, take some of the powder in the pot, throw it down and say 's very clearly. Like this." Tonks instructed.

She threw down the powder into the fireplace and declared "'s hospital." A green blazing inferno combusted wildly right where the powder was thrown. Danny shocked by the huge flames instinctively covered his face for protection and watched still awestruck as Tonks walked into the flames with the floating body of Arthur. Once the flames stopped Danny looked at the fireplace and found that both Arthur and Tonks were gone.

"What just happened" Danny exclaimed in surprise.

Danny looked over at the next fireplace and saw Shacklebolt do the exact same procedure, leaving Danny all alone, unsure about what he should do.

'Ok, what did Tonks say for me to do? Oh yeah! Grab the powder from the pot' Danny thought.

Danny went up to the large pot filled with grey powder and grabbed some in his gloved palm.

'Did she say the place first, and then threw the powder or was it the other way around?' Danny thought puzzled.

"Ok, I think I throw the powder first" Danny said to himself.

Danny nervous about what he was about to do took a deep breath.

'Why is all magical transportation insane?' Danny thought to himself

"Here goes..." Danny said in an unoptimistic tone.

Danny threw the powder into fireplace green flames started to flame intensely waiting for Danny to get in.

"'s hospital!" Danny exclaimed and stepped into the flames.

Danny expecting burning heat turned himself intangible when he stepped through the flames, but instead of scolding heat he found that there was no heat resonating from the flames.

Danny was in the flames for only a brief second before he found himself in a completely different chimney in what appeared to be a hospital waiting room. Danny looked around the room and found that it was stranger than it appeared. Danny quickly himself invisible and stared out at the room.

The room was filled with people with some of the strangest injuries or ailments Danny had ever seen.

One man had some sort of green liquid slowly spew out of his forehead, one man was sneezing uncontrollably and one man looked as though he had just grown another arm but it wasn't natural looking at all.

Danny looked over at the front desk and found Tonks talking to someone at the front desk. Danny floated over towards Tonks and eavesdropped on their conversion.

"Maam, we will tell you as soon as possible if he gets better, until then we'll need you to fill out this form." The woman said as she displayed a writing board with a piece of yellow paper attached to it.

"Thanks for the help." Tonks replied as she took the form.

"Don't mention it" The woman said in a bored tone.

Just as Tonks turned around a frantic Molly sprung through the doors and ran towards Tonks.

"Where is he?" Molly exclaimed.

"They took him to the serious bites ward on the first floor." Tonks answered.

"Thank you!" Molly answered running past Tonks.

Danny followed Molly run through the narrow corridors and was in awe at how fast she was running.

They went up the stairs and made their way to the serious bites ward where a waiting Kingsley Shacklebolt stood.

"Their healing him as we speak" Shacklebolt said to reassure Molly.

"Is he going to be OK?" Molly said in frantic, her eyes brimming with tear water.

"They said that the bandages done by Phantom had helped stop Arthur from losing too much blood." Shacklebolt said.

Danny had turned himself visible when he heard this. Shacklebolt nearly jumped when he saw the sudden reappearance of Danny.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Shacklebolt nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll report the status on Arthur to Dumbledore." He said walking away down the hall.

Molly all teary eyed looked at Danny with a mix of shock and gratitude.

"Thank you, thank you. My family and I are eternally grateful for saving my husband." Molly said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my job." Danny explained. "We were partners in guarding the prophecy."

"But you still stopped that snake from attacking him and bandaged his wounds." Molly explained.

'She does have a point.' Danny thought.

"Look" Danny said slowly. "I've always been here to help stop Voldemort from hurting innocent people, I'm glad that Arthur is going to be okay. But he almost died when I was right there" Danny explained sadly.

Molly looked at Danny with a sad look in her eyes. "Don't beat yourself up Phantom, you saved him, and that's what counts." Molly said reassuringly.

Molly went up and put her hand around Danny's shoulder to help sooth him. And it was working. "You can wait with me if you want." Molly commented.

Danny smiled, "Sure"

Danny sat beside her and turned himself invisible to not attract attention. And they waited.

* * *

**Hope you like it, I think its pretty good :)  
****I really hate the dialogue between Molly and Danny, but its the best I could do after countless revisions.**

**Last chapter I was stunned by the lack of reviews.  
****What did I do wrong? Was it to bland? Were the character OOC?  
****I'd really like to know so I can improve and get better as the chapters get more important later on. (and maybe even do a full edit)**

**So please REVIEW to have your say on the story's progress and my decisions so far. I don't want to be a nag, I just want to be a better writer ;)**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter.

**Here is chapter 16, hope you enjoy it and remember to review after reading =)  
(and sorry about taking so long)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

St. Mungo's was an unnerving place. The odd assortment of sounds that went on in the hospital made it seem more like a torture chamber. And the bland colour choices made the whole place seem dull.

The healers also didn't help with the mood of the hospital, with dull attitudes and lack of hop in their step.

Once Molly left to Grimmauld Place to see her family and Harry, Danny was given the tiresome job of watching over Arthur Weasley. The others said that he was the most ideal candidate because of his ability to turn invisible.

'BS' Danny thought frustrated. 'They just didn't want to stay the night here in this hell house!'

Danny's patience was truly tested as he sat invisible at Arthur's side, watching as he slept peacefully.

Sure he was glad that Arthur was all right, and that he'd helped save his life.

And this is how the Order rewards him, with more guard duty?

Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. 'I'm still the new guy; I just need to wait it out.' Danny thought.

Danny continued to sit in the room when he heard a distant scream from the stairs. Danny sighed as he realized this was the fifth time Danny heard a scream.

As Danny sat in the chair, his mind thinking back to the revelation of how the Order knew of the attack. It never did quite occur to him how they known so quickly, he was just too relieved that somebody had come to help.

Finding out that the snake that attacked Arthur and Danny himself was Voldemort's snake unnerved Danny. Then he found out that Harry had seen the whole thing in a dream, had Danny in shock.

Not literally shock. No, just that feeling that you could not comprehend something, like a hard scientific topic, or a hard algebra question.

Danny has been trying to find a logically reason of how Danny could have seen the events from miles away at the exact time they happened elsewhere.

'Stupid magic, why do you have to be so complicated?' Danny thought in frustration.

Danny continued to stare off into space when he heard Arthur Weasley start to move in his bed. Danny got up from the chair staring at Arthur as he slowly opened his eyes and inspected his surroundings.

Danny turned himself visible, making Arthur jump in fright, holding his chest trying to calm his heart.

"Blimey Danny, please give me some warning" Arthur Weasley exclaimed.

Danny smiled as he saw Arthur seem to be in pretty good shape, despite the wounds he had gotten. "Sorry about that...How are you feeling?" Danny pondered.

Arthur started to look over himself and seemed satisfied with the bandages and his health.

"I feel great!" Arthur said enthusiastically.

Danny smiled once more, happy to know that the man before him was going to be alright.

Arthur face hardened and stared at Danny once more. "You saved me didn't you?" Arthur questioned the young halfa.

Danny smile stopped and he stared into Arthur's eyes. "Yeah, you really got beat up by that snake" Danny said softly.

Arthur seemed to be at a loss of what to say before he looked back at Danny. "Well I guess a thank you is in order." Arthur said enthusiasm.

He stuck out his hand for a shake. Danny grinned and shook his hand. At the contact Arthur's eyes widened and once Danny phased his hand out. Arthur was shaking his hand, blowing on it with deep breathes.

"Blimey that's cold!" Arthur exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours passed slowly. Danny had to stay invisible as Arthur sat reading the paper. Nothing interesting happened as Danny tried to not fall asleep after staying up for...

'I don't even know anymore' Danny thought glumly as he started to nod off again.

Danny's eyes fluttered again, his invisibility fading ever so slightly making him appear as a fog.

His visibility grew more and more when a ring of light had appeared at Danny's waist, then the door banged open.

The ring around Danny disappeared instantly as Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Molly Weasley walked in alongside Harry. The noise of their entrance caused all of the patients in the other beds to look their way. Danny panicked as he quickly went invisible.

Arthur eyes lit up as every member of the Weasley family ran towards him, each of them giving turns for a hug. Harry watched from the side looking lost as he watched the family affection, Danny couldn't help but feel the same.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" enquired. "Your still looking a bit peaky"

"I feel absolutely fine. If I could take off my bandages" Arthur answered his family.

"Why can't you take them off Dad?" Fred asked.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try." Arthur said cheerfully.

Arthur reached towards the table and grabbed his wand, waved it and made six chairs appear out of thin air.

Everyone took a seat, listening intently.

"It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing potion every hour. But that fellow over there," Arthur said, dropping his voice and pointing to the man across from them, looking like he was going to throw up at any second.

"Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all" Arthur said sadly.

Danny looked at man. Though his face looked like it had a tint of green from puking every couple of hours, the man looked normal enough. He looked up at the ceiling, looking as though he was in deep thought, and completely miserable. Looking at the man, brought back painful memories for Danny when he was dealing with his ghost powers, the confusion and the panic Danny had for a few months after the accident. The man sleeping in the bed across from him looked like he was exhibiting these things, which made Danny hope the very best for the man.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" Fred asked. This turned Danny's attention back towards the party in front of Arthur Weasley.

"Well you already know don't you?" Arthur said looking at Harry. "It's very simple; I had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten"

"Is it in the prophet, you being attacked?" Fred said pointing to a newspaper on the side.

No, of course not" Arthur said bitterly. "The Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty snake got"

"Arthur!" Molly warned with a glare.

"-Got-er-me" Arthur finished awkwardly.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" George enquired.

"That's my business" Arthur said proudly. Arthur turned towards the newspaper on his side table and snatched it. He started to shake it open.

"Did you know it was Willy Widdershins who's been behind all those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? They found him unconscious covered head to toe in-"

"When you say you were 'on duty'" Fred interrupted. "What were you doing?"

"You heard your father." Molly distressed. "We are not discussing this here!"

"You were guarding it weren't you with Phantom?" George hissed softly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" Molly snapped

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" Fred asked looking to Harry. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you."

"That's enough" Molly exclaimed, silencing the Weasley children. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur. They want to come see you. And you can all wait outside."

They all trooped out of the ward. As the teens left, Mad-Eye and Tonks walked through the doorway.

Tonks marched up to Arthur and gave him a big hug, while Mad-Eye stood beside Molly and huffed. Mad-Eye then moved his fingers to towards Arthur, indicating for everyone to move towards Arthur.

Danny inched himself forward towards the Order members listening in. "Good, everyone's here." Mad-Eye said sharply.

"What about Phantom?" Tonks asked.

"Don't worry he's here" Mad-Eye said while his magic eye stared at him.

Tonks shrugged, knowing that Danny was beside them.

"They searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it got hit by Phantom, but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, did he?" Tonks whispered.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout" Moody growled. "Cause he's had no luck so far. No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing, if Phantom and Arthur weren't there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around"

Mad-Eye looked at everyone, even Danny invisible.

"So, Potter says he saw the whole thing?"

"Yes" Molly said worriedly. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah well there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that" Moody said as though it was fact.

Danny's face frowned at the information. 'Dumbledore's been expecting this?' Danny pondered

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning" Molly said frowning

"Course he's worried, the boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't know what that means, but if You-Know-Who possessing him then he could be a liability." Moody said with hardened hiss.

"Surely you can't believe..." Molly whispered.

"How else did the boy see what happened?" Mad-Eye growled softly.

* * *

Danny was finally relieved of staying with Arthur Weasley. Danny couldn't wait to get back to Grimmauld Place and sleep in a bed, regardless of how old and dusty the mattress may be.

Danny was floating idly in the middle of the subway invisible. He looked at all of his peers in the subway and noticed a strange mood about them, he couldn't place it but something had happened to cause them to be spooked. The one leading the charge was Harry who looked deathly pale as he sat in his seat.

Molly Weasley noticed Harry's strange behaviour, "Are you all right, Harry, dear? You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"

Everyone looked at him; Harry looked back at all them and shook head violently indicating a 'no.'

Molly looked unconvinced and asked again. "Harry, dear, are you sure your all right?"

"I'm fine ." Harry responded with a croak.

Danny just stared at Harry not believing that the young man was anything but all right.

* * *

They finally made it back to Grimmauld Place, he made himself visible, making everyone jump at his sudden appearance. Danny looked them all over and stated very simply, "I'm going to bed, no one bother me."

Danny remembered the layout of the dusty home and went back to the room he had taken in the summer.

When Danny fazed into the room, he looked around and found that nothing has been moved. The layer of dust on the dresser indicated that no one had even entered the room for multiple months.

Danny quickly brushed off all the dust on the bed and dropped his whole body onto the bed, not even making the effort to change back to his human half or even putting on the bed sheets.

* * *

Danny woke up completely disoriented. He blinked his eyes trying to gather his wits and remove the blurriness from his eyes. He got up and looked over himself. He wore his signature white tee-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes.

'Lucky, no one came in to see my human form' Danny thought to himself.

Danny felt for the familiar inner cold core in his chest, transforming himself into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny turned himself intangible making his way to the kitchen. When he finally made it inside the kitchen he found everyone putting up Christmas decorations, Sirius was singing Christmas carols as he hung up the reefs onto the walls with his wand.

The others all looked quite perplexed at the sight of Sirius singing and dancing with glee instead of his much darker but carefree nature.

When Danny floated down to the level of everyone he noticed a lone occupant was missing. Harry.

They all stared at him not knowing what to say. It took Molly to end the awkward silence.

"Good morning Phantom" she said cheerfully. "You have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Danny said with a smile. "Is there anything to eat?"

"There's some toast on the counter"

Danny nodded and floated over to find some toast. He took it and sat himself down at the main table, biting into the toast.

As he watched all of the witches and wizards decorating the room with the decorations, terrible memories from past holidays came to mind. The constant arguments about the existence of Santa had made the holidays more of a depressing time, 'than time of good cheer.'

He hated how his parents had always ruined Christmas for him. Watching his peers through his childhood happy over the holidays, made Danny completely miserable as he knew his Christmas was going to be stressful and miserable with his parents arguing.

He even remembered the years where Jazz would try to take him somewhere fun to try and lift his spirits. Like the park or the movie theatre. Danny didn't realize how much he'd appreciated his sister doing that until now.

* * *

Danny continued to watch them put up the decoration even when he was finished his toast.

As he watched he remembered the spooked expression on Harry's face yesterday. 'What was it that caused him to be like that, Harry's never like that.'

Just when the others had went on to decorate the dusty front hall the doorbell rung making Mrs. Black to start screaming at the top of her lungs just as always.

Danny immediately covered his ears and flew into the front hall. Everyone had their ears covered as the woman in the painting continued to curse at the top of her lungs.

Seeing all the Christmas decorations made him annoyed, now the screaming caused Danny to be angry.

Danny tried to block out her screams, covering his ears desperately, but found that it had no effect against Mrs. Black's shrill voice. Green ectoplasm started to spark inside of his palm creating a ball of ectoplasm in one of his hands. He faced his palm towards the painting as threatening as possible, "Shut up!" Danny screamed.

Mrs. Black ignored Danny's order, continuing to scream. Danny couldn't understand why he was so angry, but it didn't really matter.

Danny aimed and launched the ectoplasmic ball right into Mrs. Black's painting. The ball of ectoplasm impacted into the painting causing Mrs. Black to scream and curse at Danny as the painting was burning away because of green flame that was slowly engulfing the painting.

Mrs. Black screamed as her existence burned away slowly catching a flame at the bottom and reaching the top of the painting. Soon the whole painting was on fire with the strange green flame.

The parchment of the painting started to curl up as it burned out of existence and fell on the ground. The paper still burned on the ground slowly turning to ash.

The front door banged, Danny looked over to the source of the noise. Hermione stood with snow in her hair, her cheeks rosy red from the cold outside staring at Danny in shock.

Danny felt nervous as he noticed the multiple people all looking him over. The first person to move was Sirius; a look of uncertainty was on his face as he approached Danny.

"Why didn't you do that the first day you arrived, it would have lifted the burden of having to listen to that rotten hag!" Sirius said smiling joyfully.

The twins cheered at this, fist pumping in the air. Danny just continued to stare dumb struck, "I didn't even know that would happen." Danny sputtered.

"And it doesn't really matter! The wicked witch is dead!" Sirius cheered.

Danny smiled at Sirius's happiness. The others smiled as well, realizing that they won't have to hear Mrs. Black scream over the holidays and forever.

* * *

**I really don't like the end but its the best one I wrote out of three versions.  
The next chapter is probably not going to be as long of wait and not as long in length.  
I'm also very pumped about what I have planned on chapter 18 and I want to work on it right away!**

**Now on my profile is a poll for what you guys would want for me to work on next.  
The descriptions (or summary) for each story is at the bottom of the page and it would be greatly appreciated if you voted =)**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17! In only 5 days!  
Its kind of a filler chapter but it does tackle a good amount of stuff in the story.  
I also briefly go into Hermione's perspective. **

**Hope you enjoy it! =)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Danny got up, mechanically turning himself into his ghost half. He moved with no motivation or enthusiasm trying to gather himself from his sleepy trance. Danny tripped and tumbled around as his senses started to process his surroundings.

He fazed through the door not even making the effort of opening the door. As he floated down the stairs of #12 Grimmauld Place he looked around at the Christmas decorations hanging everywhere in the front hall.

The decorations made the house transform from its dusty, dark demonear to a sweet and welcome home to live in.

Danny fazed himself into the kitchen looking for some food to satisfy his morning hunger. He looked over the room noticing the two Weasley twins talking to Mrs. Weasley. She looked completely miserable with her hands on her face trying to wipe her tears while she sobbed.

"Hey come on" George said putting his hand on his mother's shoulder reassuringly. "He's got dung for a brain anyways."

Molly started to sob and cry harder now. Fred and George looked shocked by the unexpected fit of crying.

The two twins both walked away, giving up on trying comforting their mother. They saw Danny and were surprised at the young ghost in front of them.

They both walked past Danny whispering to him as they passed, "I would leave if I were you mate, she's a wreck."

The two twins left the room, leaving Danny alone with the miserable Molly Weasley.

Danny floated over to the table seating himself across from Molly. Molly didn't even look up at Danny as she continued to sob into her hands. Danny sat across, scared to start any conversion with the woman across from her.

"What's wrong Molly?" Danny said hesitantly.

"Nothing Phantom" Molly said hesitantly.

"You can't really think that there's nothing wrong" Danny remarked.

Molly looked up from her hands and looked straight at Danny. "No, I just don't want to talk about it."

Molly was no longer sobbing like before, but still looked very unhappy. 'So far, so good.' Danny thought.

"Maybe if you talk about it, I can help." Danny said lamely.

Molly thought the offer over and took a deep breath. "Do you know of my son Percy?"

Danny thought it over remembered being told of Percy Weasley and how he left the Weasley family and tried to remove all ties with the family.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well..." Molly started slowly. "I always give the kids a jumper every Christmas, so I sent one to Percy."

Molly had tears start to brim in her eyes as she continued. "I guess he didn't like that so he had sent it back."

"He sent it back without a note!" Molly said breaking down again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Danny didn't know what to do to stop Molly's crying.

She continued to sob in her hands when Danny spoke up. "Molly, please don't cry. You don't deserve too"

Molly choked out another sob and look up at Danny as he continued. "You're a very good mother. You have so many kids and yet there all good kids. Don't beat yourself up about Percy, he'll eventually find out the truth, but until then. Don't cry over it."

There was an awkward silence following Danny's speech. Danny didn't know where that speech came from, but he felt that was the right thing to say.

Molly looked up at Danny, straight into his glowing green eyes and smiled. "Thanks Phantom."

She started to wipe away any tears that covered her cheeks. "I should be happier; I mean it is Christmas after all"

Danny paused at the statement, 'It's Christmas?' Danny thought, his attitude immediately deflating.

"Oh and before I forget" Molly said walking across the room.

She picked something up from the kitchen counter. As Molly neared Danny noticed the colourful wrapping on a rectangular package.

'A present?' Danny thought confused.

"Merry Christmas, Phantom." Molly said present the gift.

Danny took it in his hands noticing the label on the gift. 'To Phantom, from the Weasley family.'

"You didn't have to do this."

Molly waved her hand, "Don't be ridiculous Phantom. You saved Arthur's life; our family is in debt to you. It's the least we can do"

"Now open it!" Molly said smiling.

Danny started to tear off the wrapping on the gift. Once all the wrapping was off, a clothing box was left. When Danny opened the box he saw a finely knitted sweater.

The sweater itself was black with of silver lines on the sleeves and on the bottom of the sweater. But what really stood was the exact logo that's attached onto Danny's hazmat suit. The logo was perfectly identical only the size was larger than on the hazmat.

"Did you make this?" Danny asked as he inspected the stitching of the sweater.

"Yes, I always make sweaters for the kids." Molly said proudly.

"Thank you, this is amazing" Danny said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Molly said happily.

* * *

Christmas celebrations were at full swing in the House of Black. Many members of the order were invited for a Christmas party where Sirius led the charge as he drank his fire whiskey joyfully singing Christmas carols.

The kids of the Order were at the festivities, drinking Butterbeer and talking to lots of the guests.

Danny sat himself in a chair watching the party go on. Since his talk with Molly, Danny's mood has slowly soured as his Christmas memories made him feel out of place in the socializing. Not to mention that invisible barrier between the living and the dead was still there.

He envied the others as they talked with no real secrets to hide, maybe small ones but not like the secrets that Danny deals with. The freedom to talk about anything without trying to dodge or avoid certain topics was almost a mystery to Danny. It had been so long for him to have a true heart to heart conversion that it didn't seem real at all. The past few years have been full of constant secrets, making it almost routine.

Usually Sam, Tucker and Jazz would be reserved for those conversions but now with Danny being part of the wizarding world, he has to keep that a secret from them. They were his only release, the only people that can understand who he really is. And now his this lifestyle has made Danny reclusive towards them.

Why did his life have to be full of secrets? Was it because of what he was, or was it the fear of people knowing the truth about him? That he was some kid that got himself into situations that he should have never been a part of. That he was some sort of freak, even a world full of wizards, dragons, giants, werewolves and goblins he was one of the three only halfas in the world.

One was an old deluded man who's madly in love with his own mother and the other an imperfect clone of himself. Now knowing the truth about how unique a halfa was, made Danny feel more alone than he had thought possible.

Danny's sour mood had now just become pure depression, continuing to have his head down thinking brooding in his misery.

"Hey Phantom" A voice said in the crowd.

Danny looked up from the table looking for whoever was talking to him. Sitting across the table from him was Hermione Granger, taking a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Who's it going?" Hermione asked joyfully.

"Fine" Danny said in no mood for a talk with bushy haired witch.

"Good Christmas?" Hermione said hopefully.

"Yeah I guess" Danny said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Phantom? You seem a little off" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine Hermione; I'm just not a fan of the holidays"

Hermione frowned at that. "Why do you not like the holidays?"

"It-it's a long story." Danny huffed.

"I'd like to hear it." Hermione said

'Maybe talking about will help. It worked for Molly this morning.' Danny thought hopefully.

"See my parents, they're very eccentric." Danny began. "My dad always believed in Santa, while my mom didn't believe in Santa. Every year they'd have a fight about his existence"

"That must have been tough" Hermione said.

"It was unbearable Hermione! One time they so busy fight they forgot about the Christmas turkey!" Danny said furiously. "When I was 7, they forgot about me at the shopping mall. They argued for 5 hours before they even realized that I was missing"

Hermione stared at Danny with a sad expression on her face, looking as though she didn't know what to say.

"I hate the holidays. It always shows some of the worse or best in people and I don't like the chances." Danny replied.

"Come on Phantom, your parents aren't here. You're with us so you might as well try to enjoy yourself." Hermione said.

Hermione's comment panged at Danny's heart, he started to think back to Amity Park and what must have been going on over there.

'Were Mum and Dad still depressed? Did Jazz find a way to cheer them up?' Danny thought miserably. Many of these types of questions came to mind as sat across from Hermione.

Hermione paused as she watched Phantom get more depressed after her snide comment.

Danny looked down at his feet, refusing to look at Hermione anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean." Hermione apologized

"Just leave me alone" Danny pleaded, not even looking up at Hermione.

Hermione got up from her seat bringing her Butterbeer with her. She looked at Danny sadly one time before she walked off to join the others.

Harry noticed their conversion and was curious about their conversion.

"What did you and Phantom talk about?" Harry asked.

"I asked him what was wrong. Since he looked so miserable, but I think I just made things worse." Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah he really didn't look..." Harry said looking over at Phantom's direction. "Hey where did he go?"

Hermione looked over to where Phantom sat, or where he used to sit.

Hermione frowned, "He must have left"

Hermione hoped the best for the young spectre. Based on what he said, Hermione guessed that the ghost must not have died that long ago.

The thought really depressed Hermione. To think that Phantom must have living relatives mourning him while he continued to exist, while Phantom watched them die. The thought made Hermione's stomach clench.

'Maybe that's what a halfa is.' Hermione thought.

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked the chapter. (I hate how I ended it)  
To Blood of the Dawn: I decided to not have Danny talk to Harry about possession, even if he's the greatest canditdate for it. Why? Well there's two reasons.  
1. How do you start that type of conversion?  
2. Danny's part of the Order, Danny's not supposed to know that Harry listened in.  
To any other readers that wanted that, sorry but I thought it would be too awkward for the story.**

**IMPORTANT!  
I'm very pumped for the next chapter! And you should be too!  
Something big plot wise is going to happen, and two Danny Phantom villians will be included!**

**I would love to hear who you think I'm going to include, just Review who you think it'll be?**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long but the past 2-3 weeks have probably been the most stressful in my life. (Hockey playoffs, university applications, end of term and started allergy shots)**

**And next week I have a geography mid-term, a math cumulative and a HUGE history project...all next week!**

**But anyways... I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story, reviewed, put this on their favourite and/or alert list. Everyone's advice in the beginning of the story was a huge help to my writing and everyone's support for the story makes me feel so honoured. Thank you so much!**

**Now, onto the story...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Time was passing by. That was the perfect way to describe it.

Since returning back to Hogwarts, Danny continued to watch and observe Danny. Just like always, he had to report anything strange. But lately there hasn't been anything strange. 'As ordinary life can be when you have magical powers.' Danny thought sarcastically.

Though to be fair it wasn't exactly boring at the Order anymore. The other members of the Order were treating him with some more respect and with the recent breakout of all the Death Eaters in Azkaban; the meetings have become increasingly important.

Dumbledore had also told Danny that he may get more responsibilities with the Order, which had Danny very excited.

But until then Danny still had to watch Harry from time to time and have some shifts in the Department of Mysteries.

Danny time in Hogwarts may have been boring but Danny still had his books to entertain him. He'd recently moved on to reading about some of the magical plants that existed.

* * *

It was now lunch time in the castle. Everyone was going to the great hall to fill themselves up for the rest of the afternoon.

Danny went down into the kitchen and got his usual meal from the house elves. He thanked them like he always did and flew back to his tower.

Danny's ghostly tail swirled as Danny flew over the expansive towers of Hogwarts. He passed over one of the lower roofs when Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny got himself into a fighting stance when, he was suddenly struck straight into the stomach. He spun out of direction from the great force used by his unknown foe.

With practiced ease Danny got himself balanced and quickly scanned for his combatant. To Danny's surprise there was nothing around him, making it seem like nothing had hit him at all.

But Danny knew better. He continued to look for the person who had hit him knowing that they were still near him as a blue mist continued to emit from his mouth. Danny looked over at roof in front of him and found the remains of his lunch everywhere on the roof.

"Oh man, there goes my lunch!" Danny groaned.

"So sorry." An unknown voice said from behind.

Danny quickly turned around sparking the ectoplasm in his hand but found the opposite side empty as well.

Just when Danny let the ectoplasm back into his palms he felt something slimy wrap around his chest. Danny looked down and saw a scaly green body had wrapped Danny's arms and legs together, making him unable to move.

Just as Danny started to go intangible to escape, an electric shock coursed through Danny's body.

Danny screamed and thrashed around as the electricity went through his body. No matter how much Danny moved, the strong snake like body had kept Danny in place.

Eventually the electricity stopped, Danny slumped in his captor's hold, unable to move his body.

"Sorry big boy, did that hurt your little, itty bitty body?"

Danny turned his head to face the unknown voice. He looked into the face of an abnormally large electric eel. The eel grinned with its long sharp teeth poking through its mouth. The eel's eyes shined dark red with malicious and murderous intent as it stared at Danny.

"Bertrand?" Danny said confused.

The eel smiled even more as it noticed the amount of pain Danny was in. "Oh boy you do remember me" Bertrand said as he slithered his head above Danny.

"Now hold still" Bertrand said with mock enthusiasm.

He opened his gaping, teeth infested mouth as he slowly went in to bite at Danny's neck. Danny struggled in Bertrand's grip until he finally got one finger out. He shot an ectoplasmic blast from his finger first hitting Bertrand into the mouth until finally making its way into his eye.

He hissed in pain, wiggling his head to try and dull the pain. Danny noticed that Bertrand's grip had loosened giving Danny the opportunity to put in a full blast into Bertrand's scaly hide.

Bertrand flew into the roof, destroying some of the tiles of the tower. Bertrand slowly turned himself into his normal green blob form.

"You little brat, you're going pay for that"

Before Danny's eyes Bertrand started to morph again. His blob form started to grow taller, hair started to grow all over his body and his teeth became thick and pointy. When Bertrand was done morphing he was now in the form a 7 foot tall bear with drool dripped down out his lip as he snarled at Danny.

Bertrand pounced at Danny grabbing him and putting him in a giant hug as he pulled Danny down several stories. Danny quickly turned himself intangible going through Bertrand's huge body.

Bertrand landed in the courtyard below with a loud bang. Dust flew out everywhere, clouding over Danny's vision of his opponent. Danny flew into the cloud of dust and landed in the crater resulted from the crash.

Danny couldn't find Bertrand anywhere.

'Where is he?' Danny thought distressed.

Suddenly Danny felt something grab him by the throat and lifted him in the air.

Before Danny could do anything to get himself released from Bertrand iron grip, he was thrown into the hard courtyard tile below.

Danny was lifted again and thrown into the ground again. Danny quickly turned intangible, going through the ground. Danny whizzed behind Bertrand expertly grabbed his shoulders and using his enhanced strength, Danny twirled Bertrand's big bear form and threw him in the air.

Bertrand flipped and twirled in the air as he tried to right his flight. Just when Bertrand got himself level he felt something sting his back. He turned around and met Danny glaring at him with his hands raised. His hands held fiery balls of ectoplasmic energy, dancing in his palms ready to be fired at any moment.

Bertrand lunged without any hesitation. Reacting quickly Danny shot his ectoplasmic rays into Bertrand's chest. Bertrand went through the barrage of ecto rays brought his fist into the Danny's chin.

Danny head cocked back from the impact. Bertrand took advantage for Danny's delay and quickly swiped his sharp claw straight through Danny's chest. Danny hissed in pain, the claws had cut through Danny's jumpsuit as well as his skin. The cut destroyed any recognition of his signature DP logo and the cut through the skin dripped droplets of green ectoplasm.

Bertrand quickly grabbed Danny and dug his claws into Danny's back. The claws scrapped right through Danny's back muscles. Danny chest wound was also suppressed by Bertrand's powerful grip.

Danny screamed in pain as ectoplasmic blood came leaked out of his wounds. Danny desperately tried to get out of his grip by going intangible, but the burning pain was too much.

Bertrand's bear face was smiling with evil contempt as he watched the ghost teen squirming in his arms.

Bertrand continued the hold for ten more seconds before he loosened his grip and took in his claws out of his back and then reinserted them higher in Danny's back.

The sharp claws pierced through right into Danny's upper back. The pain was indescribable it burned through his battered body and made his muscles spasm as he slumped into Bertrand arms.

"Hey Spectra, I got him!" Bertrand exclaimed.

Danny was idle, breathing deeply, trying to ignore the pain. His world twisted and turned as he continued to ooze blood from his back.

Appearing from below Bertrand and Danny was a flaming black ghost with piercing red eyes. Spectra came towards Danny with a sinister smile across her face.

"Long time kiddo, how's it been?"

Danny glared at her with as much bravado he could muster, though it was pretty pathetic considering how wounded he looked.

"Oooooo scary" Spectra said mockingly.

Spectra moved her way forward put her hands around Danny's chin. Danny tried to pull himself free, but Spectra's grip was too tight.

"Just when I thought it was easy to understand your insecurities, you do this. You leave Amity Park. With no reason at all. And your parents go into depression trying to find you"

Spectra kept Danny's eyes fixed into her heartless red ones as she continued to speak. "They cry every day when you're away. Your sister hates you for what you've done Danny."

Danny wheezed as he tried to ignore Spectra.

"Even your loyal friends hate you!"

"No, that's not true." Danny said in pain.

"Believe it Danny. You have no one. No friends, no family. But, who would love you? You are just some insignificant little freak trying to desperately fit in." Spectra said cruelly.

The words stung as much as the claws still implanted in Danny's back. 'Had his parents gone into depression? Did his friends really hate him?' All these thoughts went through Danny's head, making him miserable beyond belief.

Spectra smiled as all of Danny's pain and sorrow coursed through her hand and into her body.

"Your pathetic" Spectra said venomously. "Why would Vlad want you so much? Your just a worthless piece of teenage scum"

At the mention of Vlad's name, Danny became furious.

'Vlad must have sent them! Just like every other ghost!'

New found energy and adrenaline surged through Danny. Ectoplasmic energy started to crack in Danny's palms. He coursed all his energy into his palms and placed both his hands on Spectra and Bertrand.

The two spectres screamed in pain. The ectoplasm coursing from Danny's looked like a burning fire.

The ectoplasm fried and burned the flesh of the two evil ghosts.

Spectra let go of Danny's chin and wrenched his hand off him immediately. While Bertrand turned himself intangible to get his claws out of Danny, once they were out Danny put both of his hands together and blasted Bertrand with a wide ectoplasmic ray.

Bertrand was pushed several feet back, hissing in pain. Danny wasted no time and quickly flew away from the two ghosts.

'I need to get back to the tower and get the thermos!'

Danny flew as fast as he could but his injuries from before had made him significantly slower.

Just as Danny turned behind one of the surrounding towers of the school he saw a green beam whiz by his head.

Danny turned his head and saw the two spectres furiously pursuing him.

'I got to lose them!' Danny thought frantically.

Danny went down towards the castle and fazed through the wall going into the school's halls.

Using all of the knowledge Danny had available of the castle, Danny went through a very complicated route through the castle, trying to confuse his ghostly enemies.

Danny continued doing this strategy until he was at the base of his tower.

"When I catch you kid, you won't have a human half anymore!" Bertrand yelled furiously.

Danny ignored his foe and shot straight up through the interior of the tower. Danny whole body burned in agony as he was making it to the final stretch of his plight.

Danny flew through the pain, trying to desperately make it to the top. When he was halfway to the top Spectra phased through the wall of the tower and hit Danny in the side.

Danny flew into the wall, fazing through it. Danny righted his fall and shot up again trying to make it.

But something sticky had latched onto his ankle stopping Danny's progress. Danny looked below him and saw a gigantic green spider trying to pull him down. Danny shot an ecto blast into the web line with one hand and shot another ecto blast with his other hand into the eight eyes of the spider.

The web broke and the spider shrieked in pain. Danny turned around to start his flight again, but instead he quickly dodged the angry bull that was Spectra.

Spectra growled in frustration as she missed her target. Danny tried desperately to fly away from Spectra but his worn down body was just too tired. Spectra quickly caught up to Danny and grabbed him by the feet and threw him into the wall.

Danny choked in pain as he impacted into the hard wall. His previous back wounds now stung with excruciating pain. The impact had completely cracked the wall, making some of the bricks to fall out of its cement hold. Danny lay in the wall, desperately panting for air in his bloody lungs.

'I can't let them get me!'

Danny gritted his teeth and with new determination as he turned himself intangible and fazed once again into the interior of the tower.

Danny gritted his teeth as he battled for every inch of up the tower as he could. He ignored the pain coming from his aching upper body. He pressed as hard as he could in his vertical climb.

He heard a violent screech come from behind him. On instinct Danny turned towards the noise and fired an onslaught of ectoplasmic rays into the fast approaching Spectra.

The rays hit their mark and pushed the female down the tower.

Danny finally had it to the top of the tower went over to the desk and quickly grabbed the Fenton thermos.

Danny smiled in relief as he held the familiar cylindrical container.

Having no time to spare, Danny flew through the ceiling of the tower and looked around for Bertrand and Spectra.

Bertrand had just crawled up to the top of the tower, still as a spider. Bertrand shrieked at Danny, Danny kept the thermos behind back, trying to look as calm as possible.

Bertrand angered by Danny's lack of any fear jumped towards Danny.

Danny smiled as he opened the thermos and turned it on. The blue light surrounded Bertrand giant spider form and slowly started to suck him into the thermos. Bertrand shrieked as he tried to fight the pull of the thermos. Eventually the thermos did its work and completely sucked Bertrand inside.

Danny capped the thermos relieved but frowned at Spectra's disappearance.

"One down..." Danny said softly.

Danny scanned the area, but found no sign of Spectra.

Without warning, Danny felt something get implanted into Danny's back. Danny yelled in pain as the unknown object went slowly deeper into his back wounds. Now a hand wrenched itself around his neck and started to tighten.

Danny realized what was piercing into his back, it was Spectra's nails.

Danny's already wounded back burned and spasmed in pain as Spectra forcibly tried to burrow into Danny's tissue. The pain was too much for Danny to hold the thermos which plummeted down below. Danny watched as the thermos flew down below, dropping down a multitude of stories below.

Spectra smiled in victory as he watched the thermos fall. "It's over Danny. You fought valiantly but it just wasn't enough."

Danny gritted his teeth in frustration. "Why do you want me so bad?"

Spectra dug her nails out of Danny's back and turned him around, doing the same to his chest.

Danny tried as hard as he could to not make a sound under the pain of Spectra's hand digging into his stinging wounds.

"Vlad offered me the thing I wanted the most of all. A new beautiful body!" Spectra said in triumphantly

"Vlad won't give you what you want. He's using you! Like he uses everybody else." Danny said in anger.

"Oh not this time Danny, he's desperate enough."

Spectra took her idle hand and cocked it back ready to punch Danny.

Danny in an act of instinct made his face go intangible, making the fist go through his head. Spectra's full weight went right into Danny's body disorienting her.

Danny used this to his advantage as he sent his own fist into Spectra's head. Spectra's nails ripped out of Danny and went flying feet back. Danny using the last reserves of his energy dived down to find the thermos.

Danny flew down as fast as he could, letting Spectra's ecto rays sail past him. Danny didn't waste his time with silly loops, or any mocking banter. Danny had one goal right now and that was to get the thermos and end this.

As Danny neared the bottom he noticed a silver tint reflect in the grass field below. Danny angled his dive to swoop in and grab the thermos. Danny was just a few feet away from grabbing the thermos when one of Spectra's blasts had hit him from above into his outstretched arm.

Danny held his stinging arm as he flew over the thermos. Before Danny could turn around and retrieve the thermos, a black speeding blur impact into Danny, creating a deep crater in the ground.

Danny was spent beyond belief, he practically had no more blood to bleed, no more adrenaline to pump. His whole body was bruised and beaten to a pulp, like raw piece of meat. Danny's vision spun like some sort of drugged up dream.

Danny lied in the crater, trying to desperate not change back into his human form when a black shadow came up above him.

Spectra grabbed Danny's jumpsuit and dragged him up into a standing position.

Danny eyes were blurry and couldn't make out just how angry Spectra was. Danny blinked multiple times trying to clear his vision. Spectra glared with a look of pure hate before she raised her fist and punched Danny across the jaw.

Danny's slack jaw recoiled back like a limp doll. Spectra brought Danny's head back straight so he can stare into her evil red eyes. Danny's head was slack and emotionless as he took another into the jaw.

Ectoplasm started to drip out of Danny's mouth as his limp head was lying on his shoulder.

"Why do you never give up?" Spectra shrieked as she punched Danny again in the jaw.

Spectra let go of Danny's body and he fell lifelessly in the crater. Danny's finally closed his eyes and the transformation overtook him. The green ectoplasm leaking from all his wounds turned into copper red. His snow white hair was replaced by raven black hair; his jumpsuit was replaced by an ordinary white shirt and jeans. The feeling of cold escaped Danny and was replaced by the blanket of warmth that illuminates from his human body.

The pain in Danny's wounds became worse when the transformation was complete. It felt as though he had been hit by a train.

Spectra grinned as she stared out Danny. She slinked her arms around him and started to pick him up.

'This is it. I've fought as hard as I could, but it just wasn't enough.'

Spectra breathed in the pain and misery springing from Danny's limp body.

Danny had completely lost hope as he started to plunge into unconsciousness. But suddenly he heard a humming sound come the side.

Then a bright blue light engulfed Spectra and Danny but the light then targeted Spectra specifically and started to pull her towards the source.

Danny fell with a thump into the crater coughing up dark blood out his shirt because of the jolt.

'Someone's using the thermos!' Danny thought as hope sprung from his heart.

Danny smiled happily as he watched the black flaming ghost shriek and scream as she got pulled into the thermos.

Then the light disappeared.

Danny looked over to where the thermos light had come from and saw someone with brown hair before Danny finally blacked out.

* * *

**Told you this chapter was awesome! Probably one of the most important ones in the whole story.**

**Who do you think saved Danny?  
What did you think of the chapter?**

**Review what you think!**** (Don't be shy ;P )**

**Spectra was hard to do for dialogue! While Bertrand was so fun to write!  
His bear from is supposed to be a throwback to the episode 'Maternal Instincts' and the spider form was a throwback to Aragog.**

**ALSO! Please cast your vote in the poll on my profile. There is a currently a three way tie so I need everybody's vote!**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	19. Chapter 19

**Arghh, so sorry about the wait.**

**It's just been so busy this past month that I've barely had time to work on the chapter, and when you include writers block... Welcome to my March.**

**But now it's April and hopefully it'll be easier to update...**

**200 REVIEWS! Thank you so much, I can't believe it! I'd also like thank you everyone who has favourited and put the story on their alert list. You guys are awesome! And thank you for the patience.**

**Now I hope you all enjoy the chapter. =)**

* * *

Chapter 19

It was complete agony when Danny started to wake up. The pain was unbearable. It felt like he'd been skewered and left on hot plate to burn dry.

Even when Danny was awake he refused to open his heavy eyelids. He just wanted to curl up his wounded body and wait for the pain to slowly go away.

But it wouldn't go away, at least not in the near future. He had to get up and patch himself up. Usually this job would go to either Sam or Jazz both with the both of them across the world in Amity Park, so Danny had the unfortunate problem of trying to bandage his back while his whole body felt as stiff as a board.

Danny tried to open his eyes but even an easy task like that was a challenge. Danny's dusty covered eyes cracked open. He moved his stiff neck ever so slightly to take in his surroundings.

In front of him was a shrub or bush and noticed that there was a wall of bushes in front of him. Looking at the ground below, he saw that he lying in soft garden soil.

'How did I get here?' Danny wondered.

Danny tried to use his muscles to get himself off the ground but found that his back had screams of pain resonating from his wounds. Just as he got a few inches off the ground, Danny's body would give out and land on the soft dirt.

Danny took a few deep breathes as he got ready to get up again. With one last breath, Danny's muscles sprung into action. He sprung fast from the ground but stopped halfway to a sitting position struggling to get his body up.

Just as Danny had his body in a 120 degree angle his back cracked upwards and sent his body into a comfortable sitting position. Well, it would've been comfortable if his back didn't throb so much.

Just as Danny oriented his body to the upright position his head started to feel dizzy for a moment as the blood pumped to his head. He closed his eyes trying not to groan from the dizziness.

With his eyes still closed he heard a soft crunching noise coming from behind him.

Danny turned his head around and saw a girl with brown bushy hair wearing a black robe. Beside the strangers robe sat the Fenton thermos, sealed and safe on the dirt. The figure that saved him from Spectra sat behind him. It was Hermione Granger.

Danny looked into her eyes in complete confusion of why she was there beside her. She had backed away from Danny as he made eye contact at her.

'She looks afraid of me?' Danny thought confused.

Danny went to get closer to Hermione but the pain was too much to move in any way.

Danny looked down to see his body wearing his signature hazmat suit but instead Danny saw a white tee-shirt stained in green and red blood.

"Oh no." Danny said in disbelief as he clutched his wet and bloody chest.

He felt his bloody chest noticing that his wounds continued to run with blood. He felt them before he looked up at Hermione.

"I can explain this, just don't scream or anything" Danny said distressed.

As he spoke Hermione backed away from him even more. "Get-Get away from me!"

Hermione quickly armed herself with her wand, ready to cast any spells if Danny did anything.

"What are you?"

Danny put his arms up in defence as he stared at the outstretched wand. "I can explain!"

Hermione's eyes were rapid as she surveyed Danny's body.

"How are you bleeding red and green? Ghosts aren't supposed to bleed?" Hermione said confused.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I can explain all this." Danny said point to all of himself.

Hermione continued to point her wand at Danny, seeming to be unconvinced.

'Danny needed to calm her down' Danny thought. So he explained his situation to her.

"I need your help ok. I'm still bleeding and I need to get the wounds covered up and I can't reach my back." Danny explained.

"But how can you bleed?" Hermione asked again.

"I can explain that" Danny said trying to get up.

He tried to get himself up again but the muscles were in too much pain to move.

Hermione kept her wand armed at the ready as she stared at Danny trying desperately to get himself in a sitting position.

"I'll help you if you answer one question for me." Hermione said.

Danny looked up at her unconvinced. "And what's your question?"

"What is a halfa?" Hermione said.

Danny stopped moving as he stared into Hermione's eyes, thinking how he should respond.

'I've got to tell her' Danny thought.

"A halfa is..." Danny started, but he hesitated.

'Am I able to tell her? Am I willing to tell her my greatest secret? Maybe I could lie...' Danny thought hopefully.

He just shook his head. 'No, I need her help. And she's too smart for a lie.' Danny thought determined.

"A halfa is a half human, half ghost. A halfa can change between the two forms at will" Danny said nervously.

Hermione froze her wand lowering as she processed what Danny said.

"But, how is that possible?" Hermione asked.

Danny just frowned at her.

"I thought we had agreed on only one question?" Danny said sarcastically. Hermione's eyebrows creased together giving Danny a glare in the most menacing way she could muster. Danny was unimpressed by her glare. He did face some very menacing figures in his life or after-life, half-life. He didn't really know.

"You're telling me that you are both alive and dead at the same time? That's impossible." Hermione said with an orderly tone.

Danny chuckled at her comment.

"And yet here I am" Danny said flatly.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Danny started to get himself up. He took a deep breath and started to push off the ground trying to bend his stiff joints.

He got onto one knee he bent his head down gasping for breath. His dark bangs went across his eyes, obscuring his view from Hermione.

When he finally caught his breath and prepared himself for another painful session of getting up, Danny felt something grab his arm and pull him up.

He was slow but he finally up straight, he held onto the body beside him as his vision went blurry from the lack of blood.

Once Danny regained his bearings and he looked down at Hermione holding him up.

"You're helping me? I thought you were afraid of me." Danny said surprised.

"A deals, a deal" Hermione said reluctantly. "And, you needed help."

Danny smiled to himself. "No, you're obviously just too curious."

Hermione looked down at the dirt in shame; it seemed that he was right.

With Hermione holding him up on Danny's side, he tried to take a step forward. But, his chest and back was under too much strain to move even in a limp.

'I need a way to get to the tower?' Danny thought exasperated.

Danny thought it over and there was only one way and it might be painful. Flying.

"OK, I'm going to transform into my ghost form to fly us to my tower. You've got to hang on to me." Danny explained

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Just hang on." Danny said exasperated, shaking his head.

He closed his eyes and concentrated briefly on the cold core inside his chest. Once he tapped into it he felt his spirit form start to form from his waist going up and down his body. As the rings travelled down Danny's body the pain in his chest and back increased.

Once the transformation was complete, Danny nearly fell to the ground because of the pain. But Hermione stood her ground and kept Danny from falling head first into the dirt.

"Phantom, I can't hold you up much longer!" Hermione exclaimed.

Danny gritted his teeth and brought himself up standing again. Such a simple action was excruciating for Danny. His back as though it had been struck with lightning as he straightened his back. His neck felt like a thick board, unwilling to snap into place. The wounds on Danny's chest and back started to bleed ectoplasm running out of his body like a dry waterfall.

Hermione looked at Danny's battered body with shock in her eyes, as though she could barely believe that he could stand.

"Ok hold on to me. Real tight." Danny warned.

Hermione listened to Danny as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought herself close to his bloody ghostly body.

Danny concentrated all his energy on his power to fly. Slowly Danny's body started to rise off the ground. As he rose higher Hermione gasped and tightened her grip around Danny's neck.

Once they were out of the bushes Danny started to make his way towards his tower up above.

Hermione stared with wonder as Danny's legs morphed into his ghostly tail. Once they both made it to half way up the outside of the tower, Hermione had a question.

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

"To the top of my tower." Danny answered flatly.

Once Danny got to the top of the tower he gritted his teeth as he turned him and Hermione intangible.

When the two of them were completely inside, Danny instantly collapsed on the floor transforming into his human form. Hermione screamed as she fell onto of him.

Hermione's body landing on top of Danny made him nearly scream in pain as his stiff back was hit by Hermione's heavy body.

'I didn't think that it took that much energy to go intangible.' Danny thought sadly.

Danny lied there in pain thinking of what he needed to do.

'I need to bandages for my chest...and my back and I need Hermione off me!' Danny thought frustrated.

"Hey Hermione, could you get off me?" Danny said in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said embarrassed as she got up.

Danny sighed in relief as he felt the weight get off his back.

"I need you to get the bandages from the desk." Danny explained

"Which drawer?" Hermione asked confused

"The top left."

Hermione opened the drawer but couldn't find it.

"It's not there" Hermione said frustrated.

"The med kit is in the desk somewhere." Danny explained.

Hermione looked at the desk and came up with a plan. She took out her wand from pocket and with a flick of her wrist she opened all the drawers of the desk.

"Accio med kit" Hermione said while pointing her wand.

Instantly in a right middle desk drawer flew a medical kit. Hermione caught it and went to Danny's side.

"I've got it." Hermione told the immobile Danny.

"OK I need to take off my shirt" Danny explained.

"OK" Hermione responded

Hermione gripped her hands around the bottom of the shirt and pulled up on the bloody mess of the shirt. Once she was halfway up the back, she gasped.

The wounds in Danny's back were deep into Danny's back; his white skin was stained with red and green. Some parts of his back were dark black from intense bruising.

Hermione shook her head and tried to ignore it. She then continued to pull the shirt off.

Eventually Hermione had gotten Danny's shirt off after some difficulty in getting Danny to raise his arms.

"Good. Now I need you to bandage my back." Danny directed.

Hermione pointed her wand at the med kit. "Fascia"

All the medical equipment in the med kit started to get to work on Danny.

While the magic cleaning potion purred the perfect amount to clean each of Danny's wounds, Danny gripped his hands into fists as the potion burned through his sensitive tissue. Danny sighed in relief as the pain faded away. Then perfectly sized bandage strips were placed on Danny's back and taped down so no blood could get leak out.

"You're going to have to turn over." Hermione told him.

Danny groaned but obeyed. He slowly turned his chest and Hermione her wand once more.

"Fascia"

The potion levitated over Danny's scratch wound and poured heavily into the scratch. Danny gripped his hands into fists and yelped at the intense pain coming from the large wound.

'10...9...8...7' Danny counted in his mind.

He continued to count until the pain went away. The bandages then wrapped around his chest and back to completely cover his scratch wound.

Once all the wounds were covered Hermione took out a bottle from the kit. She looked at the label for the potion, figuring out how much Danny would need.

"OK, open wide" Hermione said holding a glass of potion out to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the glass but didn't question it. He took a sip, and immediately started to gag and spit out the potion.

"Come on you've got to drink it!" Hermione instructed Danny.

"What is that!" Danny said in between spits.

"It's a pain relieving potion." Hermione answered. "And it'll help with the pain. Now drink it!"

Danny shook his head, not believing he had to put the foul tasting drink in his mouth again.

He took full glass in his hands and drank as quickly as possible trying to desperately not to have any of the potion touch his tongue. He shivered once it was down his throat.

The potion must have been the flavour of puke.

Danny then leaned his head back and left it go limp on the floor, enjoying the peace after the beating he just gotten.

"How did you become a halfa?" Hermione asked.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She looked curiously at the young halfa, eager for answers to her questions.

Danny looked over to his bed, which looked like it was beckoning to him.

"I'll answer your questions if you help me onto my bed" Danny said with a sly smile.

Hermione gave him a short glare but gave in quickly.

"Fine" Hermione said extending her hand to Danny.

It took some time for Danny to get himself up from the floor but once he was standing it didn't take long to make it to the bed.

Once Danny was lying in the bed he turned to Hermione.

"You want to know how I became a halfa?" Danny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes"

Danny sighed before he continued.

"See... I became a halfa in a lab accident. I was inside a ghost portal when it turned on...Somehow I survived and was half human, half ghost" Danny finished softly.

"Why did you help me?"

"You're a member of the Order, and you needed help." Hermione said nicely.

"But, you barely know me. And I'm a ghost." Danny replied.

"Just because your ghost or technically half a ghost... doesn't mean you're any less of a person" Hermione said passionately. "It was no problem Phantom."

"Or..." Hermione paused.

"Is that really your name?"

"No it's not, that's just the name for my ghost form. My real name is Danny. Danny Fenton."

"And you weren't a wizard before turning into a halfa?" Hermione asked.

Danny started to scratch the back of his head, nervous about how he should answer. "Yeah... Before the accident, I was a muggle."

Hermione's eyes widened at that. "That means, your a magical creature. At least according to the ministry"

"Yep, according to wizard laws I'm less than a human being!" Danny said venomously.

Hermione was silent after that, not sure what to say after Danny's outburst. The two of them were silent for a while, at least it felt long. But in reality it was only thirty seconds. Hermione was the one brave enough to break the silence.

"You have a family?" Hermione said glumly.

"Yes" Danny said staring into the wall.

"They know your here?" Hermione said as nice as possible.

"No" Danny said looking into the bed sheets.

"You miss them?" Hermione said softly.

Danny got back into focus and looked at Hermione with some anger, but her nice, caring eyes dulled his anger.

"Yes. I do, everyday." Danny said softly. "My parents don't even know about the accident, you know that. My own parents hunted me thinking that I was some 'evil manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human conciseness'. I probably would have gone insane if my sister and friends didn't know."

"Wait what? Your parents hunted you?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah my parents are ghost hunters; they are the ones who built the portal. They probably think that I've been kidnapped by someone, or maybe I'm just dead in a ditch! Maybe they think I ran away." Danny finished sadly.

Danny held back tears that were coming to his eyes, not wanting to look weak in front of Hermione. He didn't know where the rant came from. Maybe it was months of stress and emotional pain pent up towards this outburst. Maybe he needed some sort of release.

Hermione was shocked, unsure of what to say. So, she just kept quiet as she watched the young halfa pant roughly.

"That...That sounds horrible" Hermione said, as though she didn't know what to say.

Danny just ignored her, staring off into space as all his stress and pent up feelings came out. His rigid shoulders slowly slumped downwards as his pants became slower and softer than before.

Hermione continued to watch, just in case his anger would come back.

"Sorry about that" Danny said.

"Don't worry about it" Hermione said while placing her hand on Danny's arm as a sign of friendship.

Danny smiled, "Thanks, for everything."

"Hey, if I went through what you went through, well...I would have exploded as well" Hermione said with a laugh.

Danny chuckled at that.

"I'll take you back down, that potion really helped."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Positive" Danny said slowly getting out of the bed

Once Danny was standing again, he transformed into his ghost half.

Danny winced from the pain from transforming but kept his knees from buckling.

Hermione stepped forward and wrapped herself around Danny.

He lifted himself off from the ground and fazed through the floor. He continued down the tower until he reached the ground.

Danny landed softly, Hermione immediately latched herself off of him.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione noticed this and went on the defence.

"What, I really don't like flying."

"How could you not like flying?" Danny said sceptically.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders at that. "I don't see what's so great about air"

Danny just shook his head and started to drift back into the air. When he was nearly ten feet in the air Danny stopped his upward glide and dived down in front of Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said surprised.

"You can't tell anyone! I mean anyone! Not Ron, not Harry, anyone! They can't know about my human half." Danny said quickly.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Danny. I won't tell anybody. Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**I swear this chapter has 5 different versions for how the beginning starts! This was a tough chapter. Writers block came in when I constantly questioned how to start the chapter. I tried to desperately make the dialogue seem human, and I still think it was pretty bad and the pacing of the chapter was terrible. And the flow of it sucks!**

**I hate tough chapters. They can never how you want it...**

**Hopefully I had Hermione in character because that was one of my main worries of this chapter.**

**For next chapter I promise that it won't take as long to update. **

**Remember to review what you think because your opinion is always appreciated. What you liked, what you didn't like? Questions? Let me know because I will answer. =) **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes! I've officially passed 50,000 words!**

**This chapter was tough to write because of how boring it was!  
The chapter is a filler, but it's necessary for next chapter.**

**Hope you like it! And remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Since Hermione had found out about Danny's human half, things have been going great for the young halfa.

With Hermione knowing about his secret he finally had a person to talk to as himself, not the young ghost everyone thought that he was. Obviously Dumbledore knew, but he needed a peer. He needed someone more his age to talk to and it was just too awkward to talk about those things with the elderly wizard.

It was tough to heal from the battle with Spectra and Bertrand and that was how Hermione and Danny started to spend their time together. Hermione would come by to help Danny change bandages or help him medically in any way.

It was in these times that the two would truly get to know each other. Sure they knew each other before but now it was different, drastically different. The invisible rift between the two was torn down and now Danny and Hermione started to have real conversions.

The two of the conversed in ways that reminded Danny of Sam and Tucker, and it was great. Even after Danny got fully better, Hermione would still visit Danny at their arranged time. They both started to learn the things about each other and eventually became friends.

* * *

As soon as the Danny healed from his injuries, Danny got himself right back into the Order.

And when Danny returned to the Order he felt as if he was more accepted and involved with the group.

The meetings now seemed so much less awkward as the wizards around him would glance at him less often and all the knowledge he had gathered from all the library books in Hogwarts has made him more in the loop in some of the discussions and debates.

Danny with new found confidence is speaking out more in the meetings becoming more involved in the meetings making the young halfa belong more in the cause to stop Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts Danny was still watching Harry.

Danny would continue to watch invisible from above trying to notice if anything was going on. It was a boring job, but it had to be done.

Over time Danny noticed Harry and a large amount of students coming and going through a door on the seventh floor.

But what was amazing about this door was the fact that the door would magically appear and disappear on the wall.

And once they were inside this room Danny found it impossible to get inside the room. Whenever Danny would try to faze himself through the door all Danny would see is a large room that contained countless stacks of junk and forgotten things.

Danny considered blasting his way through with his ecto beams right after someone went inside. But he thought better of it.

Danny had no idea what was going on in the room and he knew that it was probably something important so he decided he had to report it to Dumbledore.

The next time he saw Dumbledore he told him of Harry's activities.

Dumbledore just accepted the information without any explanation leaving Danny confused about what they were doing.

As Danny watched the students come in and out of the room he noticed that Hermione was one of the people going inside the room as well as the whole Weasley family. He thought about asking Hermione about what they were doing but he decided not to, noticing the amount of precaution the students were taking in getting there and back to the room.

And as the meetings occurred more and more often Danny decided he had to get answers but not from Hermione, he needed them from Dumbledore.

* * *

Danny flew through the halls of the magical school making his to the statue of the eagle at the end of the hall.

Needing no need for the secret stairs underneath the eagle statue, Danny floated up to the office door and quickly looked through the door intangible to see if anyone was there. Once he saw it was clear Danny pulled his head back and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Dumbledore said distantly.

Danny didn't bother to use the door as he entered the large office.

Danny floated his way through the large office towards the desk where Dumbledore sat patiently behind with his half moon spectacles gazing into Danny's glowing green irises.

"So is there anything to report?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Though he went back to that magical room on the seventh floor, all the people from the group went into the room as well." Danny commented.

Dumbledore nodded looking like he wasn't surprised at all.

"Dumbledore, what do you think their doing in there?" Danny asked hopeful for answers.

Dumbledore looked at the young ghost teen for moment before he answered. "Oh, I just think their studying for their respective exams"

Danny looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what you seriously think or are you not going to tell me the truth?" Danny asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "I only have a theory of what Harry is doing in that room, but I think that you shouldn't preoccupy yourself with what they're doing."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to Danny placing his elderly hand on Danny's shoulder both looking out the large window. Dumbledore barely flinched from the cold aura that the halfa gave off in ghostly form and continued to speak.

"I need you to watch Harry just in case." Dumbledore said pausing as he turned to Danny. "And I need you to trust in what I think is needed."

Danny turned back into the all knowing glance of Dumbledore; the old wizard's eyes looking into his eyes, making him feel like his soul was being looked at.

"Ok, Dumbledore... It's just..." Danny hesitated. "You've just got to wonder what's going on in there."

Dumbledore chuckled, "You remind me of Harry when you say that. He's probably searched every passage in the castle."

* * *

After that whenever Harry went over to the room on the seventh floor, he would just go back to his tower knowing that they wouldn't come back for a few hours. So, he just leaves Harry for the night to find something more interesting to do.

As Danny's time went by in Hogwarts he noticed the slow inevitable sacking of Umbridge.

So, Danny wasn't surprised to see Umbridge packing up Professor Trelawney and telling her that she was fired.

The manner that Umbridge told the old sorceress of her being fired made Danny sick and when Dumbledore intervened made Danny especially happy after he saw the look on Umbridge's face.

And the next time Danny saw Hermione a few days later, it seemed that the young witch was still fuming from what happened.

"I mean I know Trelawney is a fake, but the way she was thrown out! It's just wrong!" Hermione said in anger.

Danny just sighed as he saw Hermione walking in circles in his tower. "A bunch of things aren't fair Hermione, but you've just got to deal with it. Trust me, I have firsthand experience."

"I know but it's just so hard when we know that You-Know-Who is out there and the ministry is just trying to make everything seem fine and dandy" Hermione said down trodden.

"Hey..." Danny says trying to get Hermione's attention.

She turns around and looks at Danny with sad eyes. Tears weren't there but their downcast expression showed how she was feeling.

Danny stood in front of her looking down into her eyes.

"It's all going to be alright" Danny said trying to cheer her up.

He knew it was a lie, but it was only thing he could say that could really help Hermione's mood.

Hermione looked up at Danny staring at his ice blue eyes. "Thanks Danny."

"Hey what are friends for" Danny said with a smile.

Hermione nodded continuing to stare into Danny's eyes seemingly transfixed by their colour and shine.

Danny began to get a little unnerved by Hermione staring.

"Um, you can stop staring at me" Danny said awkwardly.

Hermione looked away now staring at anything other than Danny.

"Oh, uh sorry..." Hermione said embarrassed, as a red tint started to bloom on her cheeks.

Hermione turned away trying to hide her blush and smile coming across her lips

* * *

Everything was great for Danny.

He finally got himself a friend his own age and he was beginning to be accepted in the Order.

But all good things can't stay for long...

* * *

**Yes that is dark hinting for the next chapter. =P**

**And next chapter is going to be awesome!**

**If anyone knows the events of the Order of the Phoenix then they'll know what large event is coming up!  
If you think you know what it is then comment in a review!**

**Also, say what you thought of the chapter! I always like to hear what you think!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter, updated in a good amount of time considering how long it is and how busy I've been. It's also a very important chapter in the story!**

**This chapter is based a lot off Chapter 27 of the Order of the Phoenix, The Centaur and the Sneak. **

**This chapter was very fun to write because of just how cool this scene was! **

**A response to some reviews****:**

No name: I'm glad you that you reviewed and don't worry about it being good or not. Your input as well as everyone else's is very valued to me.

**Turkeyhead987: Please have mercy I've been running for the past two weeks non-stop, not to mention hockey...Your review made my day btw.**

**To everyone else, your reviews are amazing! Thank you everyone!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! =)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 21

Danny sat in his human form taking some time to relax after watching Harry throughout the day. He was reading a text called 'The Coolest and Strangest Potions Ever Made.' The book sensed to be more teen friendly than the rest of the books in the library. It gave bios and facts on some the most difficult and outlandish potions made by witches and wizards.

He read through some very cool potions like the 'Felix Felicis' potion or plain strange potions like the Nail Shrinking potion.

Danny was currently reading heavily on the polyjuice potion when an owl came through the window and landed on the desk in front of him.

He didn't notice the large dark brown owl until it hooted and pecked at his arm to get his attention.

Danny hissed in pain as the owl pecked his hand until he finally put his book down. He quickly got up from his chair and untied the letter wrapped around the owl's leg.

Once the letter was detached from the owl, the bird jump off his desk and flew through the open window, disappearing from site.

Danny quickly unrolled the parchment and started to read.

_Phantom, you must come quickly to Dumbledore's office.  
The Minister of Magic is here._

_-McGonagall_

Danny dropped the piece of paper leaving it to lie on the hard wood floor. Danny closed his eyes looking into the cold core inside his chest. A white halo forms around his waist going up and down slowly turning his living flesh into ectoplasm, before Danny Fenton ordinary muggle teenager stood in the tower, now the ghost hero Danny Phantom stood, ready for flight.

Saving no time to wait, Danny sprung himself into the air fazing through the wall. He flew at a constant fast pace towards the Headmasters office, phasing through buildings and weaving through the air with ease.

Once he neared the tower he turned himself invisible and intangible right outside the office bringing him to a full stop as quietly as possible. He then stuck his head through the wall looking around at the situation in the office.

Standing in the open middle of the office was the Commissioner of Magic Cornelius Fudge, with Order member Kingsley Shacklebolt accompanied by two other wizards that Danny couldn't recognize.

One was a skinny red haired man wearing expensive robes. And the other was a brown haired man wearing worn clothing standing nervously in the office.

Sitting in his fine wooden desk sat Dumbledore seemingly bored with the company in front of him and beside him was McGonagall standing loyally by his side watching over the others like a hawk.

Danny very carefully drifted through the office invisible, making no sound as he floated through the air. Danny then put himself in position above all the magical humans so then they couldn't feel his ghostly aura.

He looked over at Dumbledore once more and noticed that the elderly wizard was staring right where he was floating. He then waved his invisible hand at Dumbledore checking if he is actually seeing him.

Dumbledore nodded just slightly making it unnoticeable to everyone else but Danny knew that the wizard was able to see him.

A creaking sound started to come from the side, garnering Danny's attention. He looked over and saw Professor Umbridge walking through the office door holding onto Harry with a vice like grip.

As the door closed Harry wrenched his arm out of the witches grip. He takes a moment to look around the room seeing everyone who is in attendance.

Fudge smiled at Harry's appearance, taking a step towards him. "Well, well, well..." he said in satisfaction.

Harry replied by giving the Minister the dirtiest look he could muster

"He was headed back to Gryffindor Tower, the Malfoy boy cornered him" Umbridge said with glee.

"Did he, did he, I must remember to tell Lucius." Fudge said in thought. The man then turned to Harry.

"Well Potter. I expect you know why your here?" Fudge asked the teen.

Harry just glared at the minister with as much defiance as possible and started to answer "Yes" but changed it to a "No" mid-word.

"I beg your pardon" Fudge asked.

"No" Harry said firmly.

"You don't know why your here?" Fudge retorted.

"No, I don't"

"So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You aren't aware that you have broken any school rules?" Fudge said with a hint of sarcasm.

"No" Harry said without much thought.

"Or ministry decrees?" Fudge asked in anger.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Danny looked over at Fudge, whose face looked more like a cherry as his faced turned red from his anger rising towards Danny's defiance.

"So, it's news to you, that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?" Fudge said, thick with anger.

"Yes, it is" Harry said simply, showing unconvincing shock on his face.

"I think Minister, that we might make better progress if we fetched our informant." Umbridge said stepping beside Fudge.

"Yes, yes, do." Fudge said nodding his head. He then glanced at Dumbledore behind his desk.

"There's nothing like a good witness, eh Dumbledore?"

"Not at all" Dumbledore said gravely.

Everyone waited for several minutes waiting for Professor Umbridge to return, nobody daring to look at each other through the awkward wait.

Then the door opened and stepping through was Umbridge followed by a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl was hiding her face with hands and cloak.

"Come on dear, don't frightened, it's quite alright. You did the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been. Umbridge said in a sweet tone. "Marietta's mother, Minister is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office, she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires."

"Jolly good. Like mother, like daughter eh? Now come on dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to—galloping gargoyles!" Fudge exclaimed in fright.

Danny was shocked at what he saw. The girl's face had become horribly disfigured with a series of purple pustules all close together forming the word '_SNEAK_'. Fudge had gotten his cloak on fire from nearly falling into the fire.

The girl wailed and pulled her cloak's neck up above her face but everyone saw it.

'What the heck caused that!' Danny thought shocked.

"Never mind the spots dear. Just take your robes away and tell the Minister-" Umbridge said persuading the girl. But the girl just shook her head frantically giving off a muffled wail.

"Very well I'll tell him" Umbridge started with a twisted smile. "Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point the hex came into operation and upon catching site of her face in the mirror the girl has become too distressed to tell me anymore."

"Well now, it is very brave of you to come to Professor Umbridge. You did the right thing. Now will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose?" Fudge said in a fatherly tone.

Everyone looked to the scared girl but she stayed silent, obviously afraid of what was going on around her.

"Haven't we got a counter jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently. "So we could have her speak freely?"

"I have not managed to find one Minister" Umbridge said sadly, but continued on.

"You will remember that I sent a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head."

"And where is your evidence of that?" McGonagall cut in.

"I have a testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired. He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to me-" Umbridge said smugly before McGonagall interrupted her.

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets! What an interesting insight into our justice system."

"Blatant corruption!" A portrait yelled from behind Danny. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that'll do" Dumbledore said softly staring right where Danny floated and nudged his head towards the distraught girl Marietta continuing to hide her disfigured face in the corner.

'Dumbledore is trying to tell me to do something, but what?' Danny wondered.

Danny then refocused his attention back to conversion below him.

"The purpose of Potter's meeting with these students." Umbridge continued. "Was to persuade them to join an illegal society, whose aim was to learn spells and curses the Ministry has decided are inappropriate for school-age-"

"I think you'll find you're wrong there Dolores" Dumbledore said interrupting Umbridge.

"Oho! Yes, let's hear the latest cock and bull story designed to pull Potter out of trouble! Go on, Dumbledore, was Willy Widdershins lying? Was Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is there the usual simple explanation involving a reversal of time, a dead man coming back to life and a couple of invisible Dementors" Fudge said bouncing on his heels with sarcasm seething from his mouth.

"Oh, very good Minister" Percy said with a laugh.

But Dumbledore just smiled gently. "Cornelius, I do not deny and nor, I am sure, does Harry- that he was in the Hog's Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defence Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at that time illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into effect until two days after the meeting in the Hog's Head."

Fudge looked as though he was slapped in the face, Pecry and Umbridge were just as shocked, but Umbridge was the first to recover.

"That's all very fine, Headmaster." She said smiling like a toad.

"But we are now nearly six months on from the introduction of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. If the first meeting was not illegal, all those that have happened since most certainly are." Umbridge continued.

As Umbridge talked, Danny floated down towards the others when Kingsley whispered something into his ear.

"Overshadow the girl" Kingsley said in a short whisper.

The halfa now understood what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted him to control Marietta to tell Umbridge and Fudge a lie.

He drifted invisible in a swift pace making his way before the disfigured girl still covering herself in the corner. Danny stared down at the frightened form for a moment, feeling bad for the misfortunate that befallen the girl before he jumped into her body.

As Danny fazed into her body he took control of everything very quickly hoping that she wouldn't put up much of a fight. The girl's eyes instantly started to glow the same neon green as he took control of the body trying to keep the scared look and terror that Marietta had earlier.

"Evidence? Have you not been listening, Dumbledore? Why do you think is here?" Umbridge questioned.

"Oh can she tell us about six months worth of meetings? Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight."

Then Umbridge turned towards Danny.

"Miss. Edgecombe. Tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You can simply nod or shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months?"

Danny panicked under Umbridge's stare, as he thought of what he should do.

"Just a nod or shake, dear, come on, now, that won't re-activate the jinx."

Danny had his whole face bundled up just like the girl had left it before trying to hide the neon glow from his eyes.

As Danny was under the microscope of everyone in the room, he just shook his head.

Umbridge smile went into a frown as Danny shook his head. She gave a quick glance at Fudge before she took a step forward towards Danny.

"I don't think you understand the question. I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months. You have, haven't you?" Umbridge said sweetly, but yet in a twisted tone.

As the witch stared at Danny his stomach went felt like it went into knots as he shook his head again, signalling to a 'no' again.

"What do you mean by shaking your head?" Umbridge said with anger bubbling.

"I would have thought that the meaning was quite clear." McGonagall cut in. "There have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Miss Edgecombe?"

'Thank the forces of nature that McGonagall is here' Danny thought happily.

Danny then nodded his head.

"But there was a meeting tonight!" Umbridge said furiously. "There was a meeting, Miss Edgecombe, you told me about it, in the Room of Requirement! And Potter was the leader, was he not, Potter organized it..."

As Umbridge was speaking Danny shook his head making Umbridge's face start to boil red.

"Why are you shaking your head, girl?"

"Well usually when a person shakes their head, they mean 'no' so unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of sign-language as yet unknown to humans-" McGonagall said coldly.

Suddenly Umbridge seized Danny inside of Marietta's body trying to pull his head towards her. Once his ghostly eyes made contact with Umbridge's eyes, her face went very pale and she let go.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk wand raised and Kingsley started towards them.

Umbridge's hands were in the air instantly as she took a step away from Danny. Once she was far enough away she started to rub her hands together as though they were cold.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores" Dumbledore said, looking angry towards her for the first time.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge. You don't want to get yourself in trouble, now" Kingsley said deeply.

"No" Umbridge said in a shaking voice staring back at Danny. "I mean yes, your right, Shacklebolt, I-I forgot myself."

"Dolores, the meeting tonight- the one we know definitely happened" Fudge said.

"Yes...well Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded at once to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, to catch those in the meeting red handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival, however, because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however. I have all their names here, Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided." Umbridge explained taking out a piece of parchment from her pocket.

Fudge took the piece of parchment and Umbridge continued to speak. "Once I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with."

"Excellent" Fudge remarked with a smile. "And, by thunder"

Fudge then turned his attention Dumbledore.

"See what they've named themselves? Dumbledore's Army." Fudge said quietly.

Dumbledore reached over and looked over the paper and looked up, smiling.

"Well, the game is up." he said simply. "Would you like a written confession from me Cornelius or will a statement before these witnesses suffice?"

Danny saw Kingsley and McGonagall stare at each other nervously. He himself couldn't help but be perplexed at what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Statement?" Fudge said confused.

"Dumbledore's Army Cornelius. Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army." Dumbledore said smiling.

"But-But" Fudge said confused then realization set in as his face turned red in his anger.

"You organized this?"

"I did" Dumbledore said with an elderly smile.

"You recruited these students for your army?" Fudge said in disbelief.

"Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting. Merely to see whether they would be interested in joining me, I see now that it was a mistake to invite Miss Edgecombe, of course."

"Then you've been plotting against me!" Fudge yelled.

"That's right" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"No! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed before he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Be quiet Harry, or I am afraid you will have to leave my office." He said calmly

"Yes, shut up Potter!" Fudge exclaimed as he smiled wide towards Dumbledore. "Well, well, well- I came here tonight expecting to expel Potter and instead-"

"You get to arrest me" Dumbledore interrupted. "It's like losing a Knut and finding a galleon, isn't it?"

"Weasley! Have you written it all down, everything he's said!" Fudge said quivering in delight.

"Yes sir, I think so sir!" Percy said while he wrote frantically down his parchment.

"The bit about how he's been trying to build up his army against the Ministry, how he's been working to destabilize me?"

"Yes sir, I've got it, yes!" Percy said scanning his notes.

"Very well then, copy your notes and send a copy to the Daily Prophet at once."

Percy then put everything away at great hast and dashed out of the room with the door slamming behind him.

Fudge then turned his attention once more upon Dumbledore.

"You will be escorted back to the Ministry, where you will be formally charged, then sent to Azkaban to await trail."

"Ah, yes. I thought we might hit that little snag" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Snag?" Fudge said confused. "I see no snag, Dumbledore."

"Well, I'm afraid I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Well- It's just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to- what is the phrase? Come quietly. I am afraid I am not coming quietly at all Cornelius. I have absolute intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out of course, but what a waste of time and frankly. I can think of a whole lot of things I'd rather be doing."

As Danny stared out at the room he saw Umbridge and Fudge's faces turning red in anger, while McGonagall and Harry both looked extremely nervous. Meanwhile the brown haired Auror and Kingsley both looked stern faced as ever. He could practically see all the portraits watching in anticipation to what was going to happen next.

The brown haired Auror was the first to move with one step forward and a hand reaching into his pocket for his wand.

"Don't be silly, Dawlish. I'm sure your an excellent Auror, I remember that you achieved 'Outstanding' in all of your NEWTs but if you attempt to- Bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you."

The man called Dawlish stepped mid step and blinked foolishly. He looked to Fudge, for some sort of clue of what to do next.

"So. You intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single handed?" Fudge said with venom laced in words.

But Dumbledore just kept on smiling. "Merlin's beard, no. I will be having some invisible help"

Everyone in the room looked at Dumbledore strangely but Danny got the message loud and clear.

He drifted out of the Marietta's body still invisible and stood himself beside Dumbledore.

"Enough of this rubbish! Dawlish, Shacklebolt! Take him!" Fudge said taking out his own wand out of his robes.

The instant one of the wands of the enemy wizards was drawn Danny turned himself visible and put up an ectoplasmic shield in a dome form around Dumbledore and himself.

"It's Phantom!" Umbridge shrieked.

The team of magical folk were using countless amounts of hexes, jinxes and spells on the dome shield but nothing would break it. Danny felt his energy slowly waning as the multitude of spells hit the shield.

"Danny is it possible for you to make a small hole in your shield for me to shoot spells back?" Dumbledore said with no stress or panic across his face.

"Just a sec" Danny said softly as he started to concentrate on making the hole.

After a few seconds of strained concentration and energy a small circle of the shield started to open up giving Dumbledore the opportunity to shoot back at the other witches and wizards. And in a flurry of movement seeming to look impossible for the old wizard he single handily took out Dawlish, Fudge, Shacklebolt and Umbridge with practiced ease and skill.

Once Danny saw that everyone had been taken care of he let down the shield. Dumbledore made his way towards McGonagall who had gotten both the girl and Harry out of danger.

"Are you alright" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" McGonagall answered softly.

"Um, Dumbledore. She'll" Danny pointed down to the brown haired girl, "need to have her memory modified."

"Ah, yes of course." Dumbledore said as he made his way to the now unconscious girl.

He pointed his wand at the girl saying the incantation and then quickly made his way to Danny, Harry and McGonagall.

"We must make haste Danny; we cannot be here when they wake up."

"Where will you go? Grimmauld Place?" McGonagall asked obviously worried.

"Oh no, I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you." Dumbledore replied grimly.

Then Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Listen to me, Harry. You must study Occlumency as hard as you can, do you understand me? Do everything that Professor Snape tells you and practice it particularly every night before sleeping so that you can close your mind to bad dreams. You will understand why soon enough, but you must promise me." Dumbledore said urgently.

Soon Dawlish started to stir and wake up.

"Remember, close your mind. You will understand."

Dumbledore then turned to Danny and held out his elderly hand.

"Grab hold"

Danny didn't object as he quickly grabbed hold.

Fawkes then swooped down towards Danny and Dumbledore, the wizard then grabbed hold to the phoenix's tail.

Suddenly Danny saw that his whole body was surrounded by fire Danny started to panic but he noticed how the fire didn't give off any heat or burns. It seemed unnatural to Danny, but most things in the magical world was like that to him.

It felt like an eternity to Danny but it most like was just a few seconds of being surrounded by the fire. And with a loud pop, Danny and Dumbledore both materialized beside each in front of Grimmauld Place.

"Danny, you're going to have to stay here at Grimmauld Place now." Dumbledore said while he walked down the steps.

"Wait, where are you going?" Danny asked.

Dumbledore turned and looked Danny in the eyes with his half moon spectacles.

"I'm going to be leaving to where I'm needed. And I need you to stay here and take orders from everyone in the Order. Can you do that?"

Danny nodded not saying a word. Dumbledore turned and took his wand and apparated with a loud pop leaving Danny in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**Well did you like the chapter? Please by all means leave a review to tell me what you think in a review =D**

**Chapters may be a little slow because of how busy the next few weeks are going to be.  
I also want the next few chapters to be top notch, so that affects how fast updates will be. This will be because the end of the story is coming up soon.**

**BTW: GO CANUCKS GO. This is the year! They're going to win the Stanley Cup!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok this chapter is shorter because there isn't much to write. Though I did give you a lot in the last chapter...  
I'll explain why it's short at the end of the chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it =)**

* * *

Chapter 22

Life in the House of Black could be summed up in one word. It wasn't something complex or hard to understand either it was just four letters long... Dull.

Nearly two months had passed since Danny escaped form Hogwarts with Dumbledore. This left him without something to do on a daily basis, like watching over Harry. Even the loss of the unlimited amount of books and watching the silly antics of the students made Danny's daily life in the house unbearably boring.

The presence of Sirius didn't help at all in the house, in some ways it made it worse. Seeing Sirius practically drag his feet when he walked and sitting silently on the table ignoring Danny's ghostly presence.

With the mad mutterings of Kreacher as the only company between the two, things seemed very miserable.

The boredom that built up in the first month in Grimmauld Place had Danny begging for more shifts in the Department of Mysteries and volunteered on missions that were supposed to be boring.

Danny practically guarded the prophecy almost on a nightly basis.

'But anything is better than being stuck in this house' Danny thought bitterly.

As Danny thought about it, he truly felt bad for Sirius now. He's forced to stay in the house with almost no escape, hoping for visitors to keep him company. He didn't even make an effort of trying to talk to the ghost boy.

It was almost like Sirius completely resented the ghost boy instead of actually trying to get along with him.

But, this was the life that Danny was forced to live, he hated every minute in the dusty old home wishing for more and more freedom from the house, getting himself outside in the clean air.

* * *

Sirius was trying to repair the chandelier hanging in Buckbeak's room, seemly falling down on the ground completely spooking the winged beast.

Sirius asked for Danny's assistance, the halfa agreed, having nothing better to do.

Once the two of them finally calmed the hippogriff down Danny lifted the chandelier off the ground and attached it back onto the chain hanging from the ceiling.

The job took just an hour of the two's time.

Once they were both done the two of them went down to make themselves dinner.

* * *

As Danny sat down, alone on the table chewing down on the sandwich in front of him, staying silent between the company of the older wizard in front of him.

Just as Danny took another bite in the meat hanging on the edge of the two pieces of bread, he saw a spark come out of the fireplace.

The young halfa just shrugged it off thinking that it must have been a trick of the light. When he stared back into his food he heard someone speak desperately through the fire.

"Sirius! Sirius, are you there?"

Sirius jumped in his seat, instantly looking around for the voice before he turned around towards the fireplace.

The fire looked as though it was barely burning before he looked into the burnt wood and noticed the face of Remus Lupin had appeared in the wood.

"Remus?" Sirius asked in confusion. "Yes, I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Oh no." Lupin said gravely.

Sirius face scrunched in confusion as he stared into the fire.

"What's happened Remus."

"Harry has gone to the Department of Mysteries, thinking that he's saving you from You-Know-Who." Lupin explained.

"How are you sure of this?" Sirius said shaken.

"Snape found out from a code Harry told him. He must have tried to contact you by Floo Powder. But, he was caught by Umbridge."

"Shouldn't he still be in Hogwarts?" Sirius enquired.

"Snape says that he's disappeared. So we must assume that he's been lead to a trap by You Know Who to get the prophecy." Remus explained sadly.

Sirius and Danny didn't know what to say, they just stared into the fire not knowing what to do.

"Snape has contacted Tonks, Shacklebolt and I so far." Lupin started before he went into more grave details. "We need Phantom's help."

Danny was about to reply before Sirius interrupted him.

"Then Phantom and I are on the way." Sirius said with a fierce look in his eye.

"Sirius you can't leave the-"

"He is my godson and will not stay on the side lines! I'm coming to fight Remus!" Sirius yelled letting his pent up anger.

Lupin sighed looking at his friend with sympathy. "Very well, were meeting at the front of the Department of Mysteries."

"See you there" Sirius said in between pants.

Then the face disappeared in the fire leaving Sirius and Danny alone.

"Let's get going" Sirius ordered midstride.

Danny obeyed, floating alongside the wizard with haste.

Sirius walked with more purpose than the young ghost boy had ever seen. He strided like a mad man as he walked down the steps in front of the house. He turned towards the alley down the street.

"Grab hold" Sirius said.

Danny did as the wizard said and grabbed onto his arm.

The cold ghostly presence didn't even make the wizard flinch as he stood rigid, concentrating on the spell.

"Let me make us invisible when you apparate so then were invisible in the Ministry." Danny proposed.

"Good idea"

Danny focussed for just a moment before he tapped into the familiar power making him and Sirius's bodies see through.

"Apparo"

And with a loud pop the ghost boy and convicted criminal of the wizard world left the alley way in a blink.

* * *

**So, if you've read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' then you'll understand what's coming next. This chapter sets up the end of the story, making it the prelude.**

**That's why the chapter is so short, because of it being the prelude.**

**Also, you should all be excited for the next few chapters. They're all going to be very exciting!**

**As always, remember to REVIEW! I always like to hear what you think. =)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the wait. In between the last month of school with graduation, getting fired from my part time job (boss was a *insert insult here*), the Stanley Cup Playoffs (Go Canucks Go!) and becoming addicted to Portal 2 and L.A. Noire. It's been a very busy month.**

**Anyways...**

**This chapter starts...The End, or at least the end of The Order of the Phoenix. It'll be 5-10 chapters and it'll be EPIC!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to review what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 23

With a loud pop both Sirius and Danny appeared in the giant entrance hall of the Ministry, rows upon rows of chimneys were down in a line on either side of them. The hall was completely deserted with no sign of any worker in the late of night.

Danny let go of Sirius and making himself visible, floating a few feet in the air.

"Let's go!" Sirius ordered.

Sirius started to run down the rows of the fireplaces, not even taking a glance at the large golden statue in the middle. They both made their way to the closest elevator and got on.

Sirius clicked the 'nine' button in the elevator taking them to the floor of the Department of Mysteries.

The elevator clicked and grinded its way to the appropriate floor in the weirdest directions, making it seem like it the elevator was going through time and space instead of an actually building.

'It always feels like The Tower of Terror' Danny thought with a smile.

Once they made it to their destination the two of them both stepped off the elevator making their way through the dungeon like halls until they made it in front of a long hall where Tonks, Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye stood waiting in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries.

As Sirius and Danny neared the group of wizards Mad-Eye snarled in anger.

"Where's Remus?"

Suddenly a sound of feet stamping down the hall caught everyone's attention. Remus Lupin then turned the corner with haste as he sprinted with as if his life depended on it.

"What took you so long?" Mad-Eye said with accusing stare.

"I checked if the Weasley's were able to be of assistance. Unfortunately they didn't answer." Lupin said sadly.

"Is anyone else coming?" Kingsley asked.

"No, but the message is out." Lupin answered.

"So? No Dumbledore?" Tonks said sceptically.

Lupin sighed. "I sent the word out; if he hears it...then he hears it."

Danny was dismayed with this news. Without Dumbledore, he and the others stood at a major disadvantage if Voldemort was present. Danny looked over the adults around him, it looked like as though he wasn't the only thinking this.

"Well? Let's go!" Moody said in a somehow inspirational way.

Everyone around Danny nodded and made their way to the entrance of the Department. They entered not taking any notice to the now empty hall.

The group made their way through into the prophecy room. The room was completely destroyed with the huge shelves tipped over; the floor was covered in glass and gas from the broken crystal balls.

"Well, no dead bodies. Though they're obviously here" Tonks said pointing out to the room.

"That means they must be in somewhere else in the department" Kingsley observed.

"But where, Kingsley?" Moody growled.

Everyone was deep in thought before Sirius spoke up.

"They must be in the veil room" Sirius said.

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius started to run towards a lone door through the wreckage.

"Sirius, wait. We must stick together!" Moody yelled. "Argh! Phantom, please stop him"

Danny nodded and started to fly top speed to catch up to the man. Once the teen caught up to him, he flew in front of him and turned intangible. Sirius just ran right through Danny, but Danny was nowhere to be seen.

Sirius's eyes glowed with the bright green as Danny overshadowed the wizard. Once the others caught up, Danny fazed out of the Sirius's body.

"What, where?" Sirius said looking around confused.

"Don't run off now! We need to stick together." Lupin said to his long time friend.

"What happened?" Sirius said confused.

"I overshadowed you, to stop you." Danny said from off to the side.

"You took over my body? You have no right to be doing that!" Sirius said angrily.

"Hey, he told me to do it" Danny said pointing to Moody.

"Oh shut up! We don't have time for this!" Moody said, standing in front of the door.

Sirius, still panting from a sudden rise in anger, took a deep breath and nodded. Showing that he was ready for whatever was on the other side of the door.

"Let's go save them!" Tonks said with leadership and ran towards the door. "Open the door Mad-Eye!"

Surprised at the young witch's sudden sprint, Moody took the door handle and twisted it, opening the door. Everyone followed behind her and started falling fast toward the ground.

Danny followed and ran through the doorway. He was surprised by the sudden drop as the room was twenty to thirty feet below.

Danny did a twist in the air, right his flight in mid air. He multiple figures in dark cloaks circled around someone in the middle in normal clothes. As Danny flew closer he noticed the lone figure in the middle to be Harry. At closer inspection, Danny noticed how one of the cloaked figures was holding another teen in a gun to the head hostage pose.

"Time for some pay back!" Danny said quietly to himself.

Tonks quickly sent a Stunning spell at the death eater closest to Harry. Danny followed the witch's lead by sending one of his ecto blasts towards the woman holding the teen hostage.

After that it was full scale battle. Colourful spells were sent from every direction. Everyone yelled the spells by memory and skill. Loud bangs and cracks vibrated the whole room as the magic sent destruction everywhere around the room.

Danny dodged the spells by turning the midsection of his body into noodle like shape. Once he got his head down to the ground, his midsection turned itself back to normal in a flash. His feet touched the ground, ready to pounce.

A blast of green light towards him, he then responded by going into a defensive pose and created a rectangular shield in front to block the magic spells. Once Danny found a pause in the attack, he let the shield fade away building up the energy in his fists and fired it at his assailant.

The ghost teen then turned his sights to a big burly man that looked as though he was built like a heavyweight boxer. The man raised his wand and fired a destructive red spell at him. He quickly turned himself intangible and fazed into the ground.

Danny quickly flew from underneath the ground and fazed himself in front of the man. The teen threw a fast left jab into the jaw, followed by a powerful right uppercut. The man stumbled backwards in pain, but that was all the time Danny needed.

The teen jumped for the man's arm, turning his hand intangible and quickly grabbing the wizard's wand from his grasp. When the large Death Eater found out what Danny had done, he'd already snapped the wand in half.

The man angry at Danny for snapping his wand, charged at him like a bull. Danny just stood there, watching for the right moment to move. The man sprint like a mad man, and the moment he was supposed to impact with the halfa, he had turned himself intangible. With a swift jump in the air, he grabbed the burly wizard's skull and pulled in his direction, stopping his momentum. Danny lifted him up in the air just a moment before the teen was able to bring the man's weight down to the ground, completing a perfect over the shoulder throw using the man's skull as a lever.

The man groaned below Danny, but he ignored it, quickly scanning the battlefield.

"Phantom!" Mad Eye yelled haggardly on the side. "Protect Harry!"

Danny nodded and floated up above the battlefield looking for black messy hair through all the flashes and bangs from everyone's spells. Kingsley was busy fighting two of the death eaters at once, Tonks and Moody both had their very own opponents.

Danny scanned once and finding nothing, he scanned again and finally found where Harry was. Harry was having his neck strangled by a Death Eater. Harry was barely touching the ground as the man crushed his wind pipe.

Danny burst off into action, dodging a stray jinx and impacted first into the side of the man's chest. The man let go of Harry and flew through the air, landing hard into the ground. Leaving no chance for the Death Eater to get up, Danny shot an ecto blast into the man's face, causing the dark mask to explode.

Harry got up in pain, gasping for air. "Thanks for that" he said in between ragged breathes.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of-" Danny started before he was hit by a hard blast of magic. Danny flew back and impacted into the wall, creating a crater in the rock wall.

Danny felt pain ring out of his back as he lied in the crater made by his own body. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth together, eyes closed as he got himself wrenched out.

Danny's eyes blazed green as he floated out of the crater. Looking down as he saw Sirius tackle the Death Eater that had hit Danny.

The two of the got up drawing their wands, Danny flew outwards and started to concentrate on the cold core in his chest. His eyes and hands started to glow light blue, sparkling with frost.

Danny then shot the blue energy beneath the Death Eater busy duelling Sirius. As the beam started to hit the ground underneath, ice started to form. The ice slowly rised up on Death Eater's leg becoming completely frozen, then the ice reached up to his shoulders. Danny then fixed the aim of the ice beam so then the arms of the Death Eater would be trapped, making it impossible for him to escape. The hooded man cursed at Danny as he tried to move his frozen arm, his hands flailing desperately.

Satisfied that the Death eater couldn't escape, Danny floated down to where Harry was with his friend Neville on the ground, his legs moving uncontrollably.

Danny knelt beside Neville giving him a look over. The teen's nose was completely bloody, it looked badly broken. His body was covered in blood from the nose, his eyes looked blood shot and full of adrenalin.

"Can you stand?" Harry said beside Danny.

Neville did so, staggering on both Harry and Danny. Danny both kept them from falling down on the floor as Neville's legs waved wildly in every direction.

"Hold on" Danny instructed.

The two teen wizards nodded and grabbed onto Danny rather awkwardly. Danny started to lift them off the ground, just when they reached three feet from the ground a dark cloak figure with long white hair lunged at them.

They all fell backwards, the crystal ball prophecy flying through the air.

"Catch it Neville!" Harry yelled desperately.

Neville lunged in the air and caught the prophecy, his legs still dancing around out of whack. Danny quickly got up and saw the Death eater, Malfoy getting up with his wand at the ready. He brought up a large dome wall in front of Harry, Neville and himself. The spell harmlessly impacted into the shield.

He brought the shield down and quickly blasted a powerful blast of ectoplasm straight into the chest of Malfoy, causing him to fall ten feet back hard into the ground.

Danny took a deep breath and then another quickly, trying to keep himself from going on one knee.

'Never realized that I used that much energy' Danny thought as he panted.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Neville yelled with excitement, his voice garbled from his broken nose.

Danny scanned the room and found the old wizard staring out at the room from the door, with an intense gaze.

All the Death Eaters still fighting stopped their duels and made a break for it. Except for one pair of duellers, Sirius and the Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange were still fighting fiercely. Bellatrix sent a red spell into Sirius's chest, making him fall back. His body curved towards the large veil in the middle of the room. The veil fluttered for a moment as Sirius flew through the archway and once the man's body disappeared, the veil went still.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled in vain.

Danny stared as Harry ran towards the archway.

'He must be coming back through. Just like a magic trick.' Danny thought.

Lupin grabbed Harry as he ran towards the archway. "There's nothing you can do-"

"Save him! Get him back!" Harry said.

"It's too late Harry."

"We could still reach him!"

"No, there's nothing...he's...gone."

* * *

**Remember to review what you think!  
Tell me, if you think I should have done something differently or what you think is going to happen next. **

**The next chapter will probably be up faster than this one because school is over soon! =)**

**Before I go, GO CANUCKS GO!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	24. Chapter 24

**Ah ha! Here it is! Another update! =)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, put the story on their alerts and favourited! You guys are awesome! **

**Now here's the chapter, hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Danny felt numb to the head, looking from the side trying to process what just happened to Sirius. So far, it looked as though Harry was taking the death harder than Danny was. Harry yelled and screamed for the return of his godfather while Dumbledore and the Order members rounded up the Death Eaters.

The yells might as well have slugged Danny's head, as he winced every time he heard Harry's desperate voice.

It was strange for Danny to see Sirius go. It wasn't as though he went out a hero, dying dramatically. He just went into the veil of the dias, harmless as can be, but gone forever. No body to be found.

Danny watched as Dumbledore put all the Death Eaters together and seemed to use an incantation to tie them with some sort of invisible rope. Danny tried to ignore Harry, yelling at Lupin to go after Sirius.

'Why am I so...spacey? I barely knew the guy, he acted as thought I didn't exist the past few months!' Danny thought to himself.

Lupin finally got Harry to bring his voice down to slight normalcy. Neville with his legs still moving his legs rapidly without any control tried to send his condolences to Harry, even when he didn't understand why Harry was so miserable.

'Come on; try to be there for Harry. He was his godfather.' Danny demanded to himself.

But Danny stayed motionless at the side. Doubt creeping in as he looked at Harry completely crest fallen.

'I should have been able to save him! I'm here to help! And I've failed.' Danny realized grimly. 'Doesn't matter if I we weren't pals.'

Suddenly Kingsley flew backwards, Bellatrix with her wand at hand started to make break for the door.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry yelled as he chased after the witch.

Before any could get their bearings Bellatrix and Harry had both gone up the stairs and disappeared through the doorway.

"Phantom, you must get Harry!" Dumbledore yelled while running up the stairs, following them.

Danny with no hesitation shot off in the air, his legs turning into a ghostly tail to gain speed. Harry ran through a room now littered with brains with tentacles extending out of the bottom. The tentacles latched onto Danny trying to crawl up to his face.

He desperately threw the brains off as they jumped from all over, attaching themselves with an iron grip.

As some of them gathered up towards his face, Danny quickly concentrated on the energy from his icy core and started to force the energy free all over his body. Frost and mist came off Danny as the cold energy started to freeze the brains.

"How'd you like that brain freeze!" Danny quipped as the brains jumped off or had frozen completely solid on Danny's body.

Danny looked around the room and noticed the bodies of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a blond girl that he recognized from 'Dumbledore's Army'

"What's going on?" Ginny asked confused.

"Where did Harry go?" Danny said urgently.

"He went through the door." She answered. "What's going on?"

"No time!" Danny said as he made his way to the door.

Danny threw the door open looking around for any sign of Harry. The circular room started to spin around so fast that the blue lights around him turned into blur blurs, the chandelier above swinging. But Danny knew how to find the right door, after his many times in the Department.

"I need to know where Harry Potter went!" Danny commanded.

Suddenly a door on the side of Danny opened. Once he stepped out he got his bearings in the Ministry.

Danny noticed that he was now outside of the Department of Mysteries. He then looked for where Harry had gone. Down the hall were sounds of a lift, shaking and creaking.

'They must have gone up the lift. Bellatrix is probably making a break for it at the Floo Powder Fireplaces.'

He quickly made it into a vacant lift and pressed the button for the lobby floor.

* * *

The lift finally reached its destination. Danny phased through the grill of the lift not wasting any time. He looked around the large entry way to the Ministry, trying to find Harry desperately. He looked over and noticed Harry and Bellatrix shooting spells at each other as well as exchange words with each other.

He quickly turned himself invisible, to try and sneak up on Bellatrix.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance! Give me the prophecy and I may spare your life" Bellatrix yelled out to Harry.

"Then you're going to have to kill me then! The prophecy's gone!" Harry yelled back.

"What? What do you mean?" Bellatrix yelled, not believing Harry.

Danny slowly came closer and closer to the two magical humans, trying to not make a sound.

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort will say about that then?" Harry said with satisfaction.

"Liar! You've got it, Potter, and you will give it to me!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Accio prophecy! Accio prophecy!"

Bellatrix looked completely out of control as she slowly realized how the prophecy was gone. Her hands were gripped around her face, trying to steady her breathing. Her eyes looked completely distraught with fear.

Then she looked over toward Harry, who was laughing behind his hiding place. Steam could have practically come out of her ears in anger.

Danny turned visible behind the witch, his hands glowing with green power. Once Bellatrix had raised her wand to shot at Harry once more. Before she could, Danny let a shot his ectoplasm beam into the witches back.

Bellatrix barrelled forward a few feet, landing chest first into the hard marble floor. She got up dazed and confused, looking up towards Danny. But he wasn't what she was focusing on. It was something behind him.

"Master! I-I tried, I tried! Don't punish me!" Bellatrix panicked, bringing herself onto one knee, in a bow.

Danny quickly turned around and saw a man wearing a dark robe, with red scarlet eyes, with snake like slits. His face itself had features and the shape of a snake, giving Danny chills.

Voldemort raised his wand swiftly without any hesitation. "_Avada Kedevra_"

Danny turned himself intangible and went down into the floor below.

'Oh no! He's here!' Danny thought miserably. 'I've got to keep him busy!'

Danny stayed below in the floor, trying to think of a way to stop him.

As quietly as possible, Danny went above the floor invisible.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" The dark wizard said with no pity or remorse. "No Bella, he is not lying. I see truth looking at me from within his worthless mind. Months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not... I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"I did not come here to listen to your snivelling apologies Bella!" Voldemort said emotionless.

Danny looked on, noticing how Voldemort has completely ignored the fact that he's in the room.

'Now's my chance!' Danny thought.

Danny still invisible went full speed towards the dark wizard trying to catch him off guard. When he neared striking distance, Voldemort disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke. Danny with his continued speed went intangible to avoid impact with the gold statue.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Phantom." Voldemort said in an echo, around the entire room.

Danny landed on the ground, looking around the large hall for any sign of Voldemort. Without any warning a huge flame of sprung behind Danny. The flames contacted with his Danny, burning the hazmat and the skin underneath. The heat was unbearable as Danny screamed, trying to concentrate on making himself intangible. Once he got himself intangible, he turned around to the source of the flame, but found nothing.

In the corner of Danny's eye, he saw a dark mist forming into the dark wizard ready for a second strike. Danny raised his palm and let loose a large shot of ectoplasm.

With a simple flick of his wand, Voldemort deflected the ectoplasm blast and raised his wand towards Danny.

"_Scruge_"

A pale green shot went towards Danny. He tried to dodge the shot but the spell just grazed his shoulder. His shoulder hissed as the hazmat suit on body started to dissolve. Danny screamed as the effects of the spell were now burning into his exposed skin.

Danny looked down at his shoulder, his eyes widening, seeing green ectoplasm dripping out of the hazmat and skin, rolling down his body. But none of the ectoplasm reached the floor. It looked as though it was dissolving on his body or in mid air.

'The ectoplasm's dissolving!' Danny thought frantically. 'This spell destroys ectoplasm.'

Voldemort stepped forward towards the injured halfa, smiling at the pain on the boys face.

"Like it? It cleans up any ectoplasmic mess, including you." Voldemort mocked as he stepped in front of Danny, readying his wand for another shot.

Danny's backed burn in pain from the possible third degree burn across his back. The curse in his shoulder seemed to finally stop burning and dripping ectoplasm. The skin underneath the hazmat was bright red from the burn, some ectoplasm seemly coming through the skin in small quantities.

Danny closed his eyes in pain, readying for the next spell to hit.

"_Scruge_"

Danny waited for the next great deal of pain from the spell, but instead he heard a metal sound bang in front of him.

He opened his eyes, seeing the golden statue of the house elf from the fountain, alive. The statue had blocked the spell, seemingly unaffected by the spell.

"What!" Voldemort cried, staring around the room. Finally looking towards the lifts. "Dumbledore!"

Looking to the entrance of the lifts was Dumbledore with his wand raised. Voldemort shot a green spell towards Dumbledore, but with a swish of his robes Dumbledore disappeared.

He appeared beside the fountain and with a flick of his wrist the rest of the statues came to life.

The headless wizard statue came forward and grabbed Harry, carrying him away from the fight. The golden statue of the witch ran towards Bellatrix, tackling her to the ground. The centaur ran fast towards Voldemort charge his metal head toward his chest.

Voldemort quickly disappeared in a wisp of mist and reappeared beside the pool, across from Dumbledore.

Both Voldemort and Dumbledore stared at each other, both wands ready their opponent's next move.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead" Voldemort spat.

The dark lord raised his wand and sent another killing curse towards Dumbledore. The spell missed and hit a desk causing it to go on fire.

The fight had begun.

* * *

**Seems that next chapter is going to be action packed!**

**Now, please tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, as well as your predictions for the end. I'll respond to all of your reviews as well (except anonymous).**

**For those who don't know, 'Scruge' is a real spell in the Harry Potter universe. And its purpose is too, "Destroy ectoplasm". Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I found it back in the beginning of the story. **

**Also, a reminder that on my profile is a status of each of my stories, I'm going to make an effort of updating it daily, so if you're interested, keep watch.**

**Over this summer, I'm going to try and make a huge effort in finishing as much as possible in the story. **

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	25. Chapter 25

**And here's the next chapter!**

**Finished for today to celebrate Canada Day! Hope everyone enjoys it, as well as everyone that's not Canadian =)**

**And for those who read my other story Star Gazing...that story will be updated as well. Just got to edit the chapter.**

**Hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25

The two powerful wizards wasted no time as they both traded blows with spells. Light flashed all around the hall as the spells bounced off shield or connected in mid air with each other.

Danny watched from the side trying desperately to steady his shaky breathe. His back continued to pulse in pain from the flames. His shoulder meanwhile was a deep red completely raw, stinging with pain.

'I'm lucky that I got hit in the shoulder' Danny thought blissfully, not even wanting to think about what could have happened if the spell hit something fatal, or his face.

Danny looked up, away from his shoulder and saw Voldemort and Dumbledore exchanging words.

"You do not seek to kill me? Above such brutality, are you?" Voldemort retorted.

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom." Dumbledore countered, appearing calm and controlled. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore." Voldemort snarled.

"You are quite wrong. Indeed your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness" Dumbledore replied.

Voldemort looking like on the verge of exploding from pure anger, sent another jet of green light from his wand towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just stood his ground as the gold centaur jumped in front of green blast, exploding into pieces across the floor, before any of the pieces touched the ground, Dumbledore whipped out his wand creating a whip of fire, wrapping itself around Voldemorts white shield.

At first it looked as though Dumbledore had the upper hand but suddenly the flaming whip morphed into a flaming serpent. The serpent turned itself around towards Dumbledore, ready to strike. Dumbledore swiftly struck his wand towards the serpent, causing the snake to fade into black smoke.

Voldemort disappeared in a wisp of black mist. Reappearing in the pool where the five golden statues had stood and shot the killing curse towards Dumbledore.

"Look out!" Harry and Danny yelled.

At first it looked as though the spell would hit but Fawkes swooped in from above and took the curse into the mouth. In a burst of flame, the phoenix dropped down to the ground, small, wrinkled and flightless.

Dumbledore used this surprise to his advantage, quickly rising the water in the fountain to completely submerge Voldemort in a circular water prison.

Danny still on the wall, managing to gather enough energy to be floating in the air, mustered the cold energy from his ice core and shot the water cocoon, effectively freezing the cocoon.

Danny's tightened muscles loosened as he saw Voldemort frozen in place, mouth agape ready to yell a spell.

"It's over" Danny said with a sigh.

Dumbledore just stared at the frozen cocoon with a thoughtful eye, not lowering his wand for a second. "Don't be so sure"

Danny just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and as though it was scripted the ice exploded revealing the ice cocoon to be empty. The teen bent his knees and got his ectoplasmic energy ready in his palms, watching the room for any sign of the dark wizard.

The side part of the brick wall started to break apart, shooting fast towards Danny and Dumbledore.

Danny quickly let off his ecto beam destroying a small part of the barrage, going intangible to get out of the way. Dumbledore meanwhile blocked the barrage with a shield spell.

The wood planks in the floor started to break and rise around Danny and Dumbledore. A sharp wind started to swirl around the halfa and wizard creating a cyclone of wind and sharp pieces of wood.

Dumbledore twirled his wand trying to stop the miniature tornado while Danny tried to stand his ground, tangible to protect himself from the wood.

Suddenly a red beam came towards Dumbledore through the cyclone. Danny flew as fast as he could, trying to get to Dumbledore in time. He collided into the old man's side causing him to fall to the floor out of the reach of the spell. The spell had just grazed the side of Danny's hair.

The typhoon continued to swirl with ferocity. Dumbledore swirled his arms trying to contain the twister, his eyes locked in concentration. Appearing out a black smoggy smoke was Voldemort standing across from Danny his red eyes blazing.

"Phantom, do not engage him." Dumbledore warned.

"I thought I had dealt with you spook." Voldemort told Danny ignoring Dumbledore.

Danny held his palms up, like in the western movies in a duel, his glowing green eyes staring right back at the red.

"Think again" Danny said arms rising for another ecto beam.

Danny shot the beam of ghostly energy towards the dark lord. Voldemort raised his wand and simply put up a shield charm. Voldemort flinched as the beam rebounded off the shield.

Danny followed up with a larger ecto beam that also hit the shield making Voldemort crouch in one knee, gasping for air.

Danny then flew towards Voldemort trying to catch him off guard.

"You're more powerful than you look, Phantom" Voldemort said sneering toward the ghost boy. "But let me show you true power!"

Voldemort raised his wand shooting off a powerful sound wave. Danny quickly weaved around it and shot more ecto blasts at Voldemort.

Voldemort disappeared through the black mist, reappearing behind Danny trying to use the same trick twice. But this time Danny was ready. Just as the 'scruge' spell was fired at Danny again, he did a quick manoeuvre up, dodging it. This caught Voldemort off guard. He built up the energy in his palm and fired it right into Voldemort's shoulder.

The dark lord yelled in pain as the ectoplasmic blast impacted into his shoulder, the heat of the energy burning off the shoulder on his robes. The master wizard gasped as steam came off his wound. He looked upward towards the halfa, anger resonating from him.

"You insolent little creature! You're going to pay!" Voldemort yelled.

Voldemort raised his wand towards Danny to retaliate, not before the banners of the hall flew towards him, wrapping around his body and mouth, constricting his movements. The soft banner then started to harden, as though they were turning into a hard rock or rock.

Standing behind Danny's floating form was Dumbledore with his wand lowering.

"MASTER!" Bellatrix yelled in vain, still pinned by the golden witch statue.

At the side was a pattering of footsteps coming towards Danny and Dumbledore. Harry had gotten by his golden guard and was running towards them.

"Harry, stay where you are!" Dumbledore warned. For the first time in the fight he sounded frightened.

Danny looked towards the now solid prison of Voldemort finding nothing of the ordinary from it.

'Isn't it over?' Danny thought confused.

Suddenly Harry fell down to the ground, screaming in pure agony. He clutched his head as though holding it would help the pain.

Both Dumbledore and Danny ran quickly to Harry's side.

Both checked over at Harry, he looked up at them weakly his green eyes straining to stay open. He gasped for air desperately hoping for some sort of relief.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore" Harry spoke lower and with a hiss.

Harry's eyes were now wide open with the same red as Voldemort's, masking Harry's brilliant green eyes.

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, then kill the boy." Harry spoke again, his voice giving chills down Danny's spine.

Danny stared dumbfounded at scene not believing that Harry had been possessed by Voldemort.

"Harry, you got to fight it!" Dumbledore said urging Harry on.

"Dumbledore, I've got an idea on how to fight it." Danny said at the side.

"What do you have in mind?" Dumbledore said, staring seriously at Danny.

"I think I could get Voldemort out of Danny's body by overtaking Harry's body myself." Danny explained quickly, seeing Harry continue to whither in pain.

Dumbledore just shook his head. "Absolutely not. Voldemort is a master at Legilimency."

Dumbledore then turned his attention back to Harry, trying to support the teen with some emotional support to fight off Voldemort himself.

Danny watched as Harry continued to shake and shiver as if the pain was an unbearable cold. His neck cricked and cracked as it twisted inhuman towards Dumbledore and Danny, Harry's now red eyes staring at them.

"Dumbledore..." Harry said, smiling evilly towards them. "You've failed"

Harry under the control of the dark lord started to chuckle deeply, his arms grabbing towards his scar. Harry had tears started to prickle out the corners of his eyes, streaming slowly down his cheeks.

Danny watched at the side, trying to control himself from jumping in recklessly. He had been told by Dumbledore to not engage.

Dumbledore meanwhile spoke in Harry's ear trying to help all he can.

Just as Dumbledore finished saying something out of Danny's hearing, Harry screamed in agonizing pain, wishing for release. It was then that Danny snapped, and before Dumbledore could stop the halfa, Danny turned intangible and fazed into Harry's body.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter...**

**Remember to review! Guess what you think is going to happen next or make a comment on the chapter. **

**IMPORTANT:**** I'd also like to say, that I have no plans on saving Sirius. I don't want to try and come up with some sort of ridiculous plot device. I want to respect the canon and find a new way of seeing this death from another perspective (Danny's POV). His death was necessary in the books, as it is in this story. You'll just have to wait a few chapters for an explanation from a certain all knowing ghost. (hint, hint ;D )**

**And once again. HAPPY CANADA DAY! =)**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter (in record time)! A pretty awesome one too!**

**Before it gets started, I'd like to thank all of the people who have supported the story for the past year (and a few months). You guys are all awesome, and your comments always motivate and make me the much better writer I am today!**

**Anyways, hope you all like the chapter! **

**Warning: One scene in this chapter is a bit bloody, so if you have a weak stomach, watch out for that...**

* * *

Chapter 26

At first there was absolute darkness, nothing could be seen, not even the hands he was trying wave in front of his face. Strangely there was nothing there, no hands, no body, nothing. It was as though he was a floating spirit in the darkness. He tried anything to get his bearings sight, smell, sound even taste. But nothing would work. He felt absolutely nothing.

The darkness unnerved Danny, at least in the ghost zone green ectoplasm would light the world ever so slightly but in Harry's mind for some reason there was complete darkness.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light blinding Danny. The light projected on a screen seemingly in front of Danny. He shielded his face with his arms, seemingly just appearing. A loud pitched scream blasted from all around him. Danny covered his ears trying to block the loud scream.

The scream continued for a moment before it stopped abruptly. Danny cautiously took his hands away from his ears noticing that he now had a body.

He looked around trying to see where he was. The screen that started with bright green light now flashed with many images. At one time there was a dementor right above looking straight at the screen. Then with another flash there was a scene of Sirius floating off into the veil. In an instant there was an image of an older teen getting hit with the killing curse, then a scene showing a man with another head on the back of his bald head. Many images flashed on the screen, no sound being displayed.

'This must be Harry's most miserable moments of his life.' Danny reasoned as he watched more and more scenes from Harry's life.

'This is horrible.' Danny thought as he watched scene after scene.

Danny turned away from screen looking around for Voldemort. He looked for just a moment before cold dark voice spook, echoing around the dark room.

"This boy is nothing."

Danny turned around quickly to see Voldemort walking in from the side approaching Danny.

"A pathetic excuse of a wizard. So weak, so venerable." Voldemort finished, smiling evilly.

"If that's true? Then why has it been so hard to kill him" Danny retorted.

Voldemort smile diminished his eyes turning more slit like as he glared towards Danny.

"I'd watch your manners. You don't want to say something you'd regret." Voldemort stated.

Danny glared towards the dark wizard, trying to show no fear in front of the man who spreads fear with his name.

"Nah, there isn't any fun in a fight without witty banter." Danny said confidential. "Now, get out of Harry's body!"

Voldemort started to circle around Danny, wand raised. Danny started to circle opposite looking for any sudden moves.

"I will do no such thing. You are weaker than me, ghost." Voldemort retorted, spitting 'ghost' like an insult.

"Beat you last time didn't I?" Danny said smiling.

"I under estimated you. Just like the boy. And I will not make that mistake again!" Voldemort said, followed by a blast blue coming from his wand.

Danny jumped out of the way of the spell and fired an ecto blast back towards Voldemort. The dark lord took a black shield out of thin air and blocked the ecto blast with it, leaving a scorch mark on the shield.

Danny continued to fire the ecto beams trying to tire up Voldemort. The dark lord continued to block the beams and raise his wand and shot a blast of smoke covering himself and Danny in the smoke.

Danny coughed as the smoke surrounded him. He tried to move the smoke to find his foe before he felt something bite him below the knee. He brought his leg up and was surprised to see a snake hanging there.

Danny panicked and blasted the reptile, leaving it scorched on the dark floor below. More and more bites were felt on his body. The smoke dissipated and revealed that the floor around him was covered in snakes.

Danny floated in the air trying to wrench off all the snakes. But there were too many from all over. His legs, arms and chest were dangling with snakes digging uncomfortably into his skin. Some of the snakes had even wrapped themselves around Danny's neck.

Danny then focused on ectoplasmic energy in his body and burst the energy outward in a circular shield, successfully throwing off every snake on his body.

Before Danny had a chance to look for Voldemort he felt something hit him from below into his back. He flew through the air unable to control his fall, hitting hard into the floor. He coughed hard trying to breathe air, even when it could help in Harry's mind. Ectoplasmic blood dribbled down Danny's mouth and onto his chin.

Danny tried to get himself up from his back holding himself up with his arms. Voldemort walked towards him. Danny held out his palm aimed at Voldemort and shot an ecto blast at Voldemort.

Voldemort simply deflected the blast to the side. Danny tried again in desperation but Voldemort anticipated it and deflected the blast straight back towards Danny.

Danny had no time to shield himself and took the blast into his chest. He yelled in pain as his own ectoplasmic energy exploded into his chest, leaving a scorch mark on his chest, destroying more than half of his DP logo on his chest.

"You were never in my league, especially in legilimency." Voldemort said staring straight into Danny's pained eyes. "Let's see what valuable information is in your head spook."

Before Danny could do anything to defend himself, he was blasted through the wall of the black room. Suddenly he was flying through the air, noticing that he was back in the Ministry open hall. Every one of the injuries from the fight inside of Harry's mind somehow inflicted on him in the real world.

Before Danny hit the ground, he screamed in pain as he felt a force lodging its way through his head like a drill. He closed his eyes trying to fight the force, but it was too powerful.

Suddenly, the drill seemed to go into a second gear drilling deeper, forcing flashes through his head.

Then Danny looked and was seemly walking through an octagon opening into a wall. In no way was this 'The Ministry of Magic'. The octagonal hall was dark; wires layered the walls with multiple colours all around. But Danny continued to walk through the hall, having no control over his actions.

'Why is this so familiar?' Danny thought.

His hand brushed the side of the wall, his dark glove feeling the cool metal on the side.

Then Danny realized where he was.

'No, this is the day when-' Danny panicked before his hand pressed on something on the wall. Electricity pursed through Danny's body, as green light surrounded his body. He screamed as though the pain from that day had happened once more.

Then in a flash of white light, Danny was staring into the faces of his mother and father. He was chained to an examination table in his ghost form, surgical equipment was lined up on the trays on the side, ready for use.

Danny struggled with the shackles trying to desperately get out of the shackles but they wouldn't budge. Jack and Maddie both respectively put on surgical gloves with a loud snap on the skin. Jack went over to one of the trays and selected a large scalpel and approached towards Danny with the instrument getting closer to his stomach.

"I told you I'd rip you apart" Danny's father said as the scalpel cracked open Danny's chest. "Molecule, by Molecule"

"But, I'm your son! It's me, Danny!" Danny screamed as the incision went up his chest.

"How could a disgusting creature like you, be our son!" Danny's mother spat hatefully.

"NO! It's really me!" Danny screamed, ectoplasm now running down his hazmat. "It's me!"

The scene faded in another flash of light and Danny was now running towards the Nasty Burger. His family, English teacher and best friends tied to the red hot canister of flammable hot sauce, set to explode.

Danny ran having no control over himself, no way to shield himself from the impending boom.

The faces of his loved ones and Lancer were all instilled with fear before the canisters finally caved and exploded in a fiery storm of death. The blast knocked him back several feet skidding across the pavement, cutting up his bare skin.

'Why must I relive this?' Danny thought miserably.

Danny slowly got himself up from the pavement and noticed a large shadow from behind him.

Danny turned and saw his evil future self, Dan Phantom smiling with satisfaction at Danny's surprise. "I told you I was inevitable" he said darkly.

Danny got down his knees and held his head in between his hands. Tears started to dampen his cheek, he shook and wheezed for air as his mind was breaking down, trying not to scream.

'This can't be happening!' Danny thought miserably.

Then there was another flash of light.

Standing in front of him was the order of the phoenix and right by his feet was the dead body Harry Potter.

Stepping in front of the group was Hermione Granger. "You've done this! This is all your fault."

"What? No, I couldn't have-"

"You killed them!" Molly Weasley said hysterically from the front of the group.

"No, I-" Danny started before he was interrupted by a voice from above.

"Danny, it isn't real. You've got to fight Voldemort!"

"What?" Danny said looking all around for the source of the voice.

"You have to fight it!" The voice echoed.

"Dumbledore?" Danny asked.

Then another voice came in, much different than the first one. "You're just as weak as Potter. And worse, you're just a muggle that chanced on magical power!" The voice yelled.

"Fight it. Think of the good instead of the bad" The first voice pleaded.

Danny still on his knees started to concentrate on all of the good. His friends, his family, the people he's helped, his dreams and aspirations.

In flash there was the scene of him and his sister Jazz hugging each other after Clockwork stopped the alternate universe of Dan Phantom. This was when she had accepted him.

There was another flash of light where he was gazing at Sam in her purple gothic dress from the fall formal dance, staring at Danny with her beautiful violet eyes.

In another white flash, he was now sitting in the space shuttle wearing a space suit, flying through space like he'd always dreamed of.

Suddenly Danny was no longer there instead he was looking at the concerned face of Albus Dumbledore.

Danny was lying down on his back in the middle of the hall, his back completely burnt, his whole body covered in bite marks, his shoulder still raw from the 'scruge' spell. The logo part on his chest was indistinguishable from the scorch mark on his chest, ectoplasmic blood covered his chin and his left arm throbbed in pain from the impact on the floor coming out of Harry's body.

His head pounded like a bass drum, pain rolled through his body in waves, making it harder and harder for him to stay awake in his ghost form. He heard voices come from the side, but he was in too much pain to care.

His bloodshot eyes drooped up and down as tried to keep awake.

"It's over now Danny." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Danny tried to nod, but he couldn't even muster the strength. Instead he put his head back on the wood floor. In a moment, a white haloed ring formed around his waist they both split apart and slowly travelled up and down his body at the same time.

Before there was Danny Phantom, powerful ghost hero lying on the floor, now there was the teenage muggle boy named Danny Fenton.

He heard gasps and screams coming from the mysterious people around him.

Then his eyes finally fully closed putting him fully unconscious, surrounding him in darkness.

* * *

**Epic chapter or what?**

**Please tell me what you all thought of the chapter.  
Was it epic?  
What did you guys like about?  
What do you think is going to happen next?  
Etc...**

**Please by all means send off your opinion in a review. I love to hear what you all think!**

**This chapter was the end of the climax. The next few chapters are going to be the aftermath. So look forward to that!**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so I saw the midnight premiere for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. It's perfect! Everything was done perfectly! All the actors were exceptional, the action scenes were amazing and all the important scenes were done like the book. I recommend that everyone watch it as soon as possible, regardless of reading the book or not!**

**Now that my rant about the Harry Potter movie is over, on with the story!**

**Hope you all like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 27

He heard voices, all unrecognizable and muffled like a blur. At first that was all Danny could recognize. The sun started beating down on his heavy eyelids, getting his attention. Pain then started to pulse through his body as his nerves began to work again. All his muscles felt sore from overuse and strain. As his head started to clear of its fogginess he noticed the sharp pain from his back and shoulder. Danny would have groaned in pain if his throat hadn't been so dry and sore.

Minutes passed and his hearing finally started to come out clear. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued shut, not having enough energy to open his eyes.

"He's the 'boy who lived' again now? Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?" Someone said deep and low voiced, most likely a man.

"Yes they're very complimentary about you now, Harry. '_A lone voice of truth ... perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story ... forced to bear ridicule and slander...'_ Hmmm funny how they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet"

'It's Hermione!' Danny recognized.

"_You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter on page nine, The unveiling of a Mysterious New Half Human Species, page ten_" Hermione finished reading with a sigh.

Danny just listened trying hard to process what Hermione was saying but the pain in his body with his head refusing to take in any information.

Danny forced his eyes open; the light from the open windows blinded him. He brought his arm up to his face, acting as a shield from the light. He heard someone gasp from across the room but he just ignored it.

His eyes slowly got accustomed to the light, giving him the opportunity to see where he was.

He seemed to be in some sort of hospital, by the looks of all the hospital beds around him. A group of six teens looked over to wear he was lying in the corner bed of the large room. Danny noticed five of six teens. Lying in beds just like Danny was Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked unscathed while Ron had some markings on his head and neck. Harry sat on the end of Ron's bed and the boy from the ministry battle, Neville, was sitting on a chair on the side his nose kept in bandages. Ginny sat beside Neville on a chair as well. There was also a blonde girl who was reading a book upside down, which confused Danny. In the bed across from him was Professor Umbridge, who looked dazed and completely out of mind.

The teens all stared at him apprehensively, some in fear and some looked curious about him. Danny was used to this behaviour of most people towards ghost. But it was discerning for Danny because most of the teens in the group knew and trusted him from his summer stay in Grimmauld Place.

Nobody moved an unbreakable silence seemed to talk over the room as Danny tried to process everything around him.

A second later, he noticed something strange on his arms or the lack of something strange on his arms.

His arms were completely bare, no familiar black hazmat covering his arms. He raised his hand up in front of his eyes looking at bare skin instead of a silver glove.

He felt his heart beat fast as panic started to set in. He put his hands on his head and put his long bangs of his hair over top his eyes. The hair was black.

"Oh no" He said out loud to himself.

"Danny..."

He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him looking concerned.

"What happened?" Danny said distressed.

"Well...you got your mind possessed by You-Know-Who at the Ministry. Do you remember that?" Hermione asked.

Danny shivered as he remembered all the visions he had seen. His hands shook as he thought of the painful memories and gripping fears come to life.

"Then what?" Danny said, his voice stuttering.

"He left your body, everybody saw him before he apparated. Now everyone knows that He Know Must Not Be Named is back." Hermione said solemnly.

"What happened to me?" Danny asked impatient.

"When You-Know-Who left your body you went unconscious and..." Hermione paused looking at Danny in fear.

"You better show him" Harry said from behind.

Hermione nodded and took the copy of the newspaper in her hands unfolded it, flipped the pages and passed it to Danny.

Danny took the newspaper and looked at the article in front of him.

The page had a large moving picture of a slumped looking Danny Phantom bleeding from his chest, looking utterly exhausted. The Danny in the picture then had his head slide back and white halo rings surrounded the picture of him. The rings travelled up and down his body, transforming him. A moment before he was looking at Danny Phantom, a second later he saw a picture of Danny Fenton on the floor unconscious. On the top of the page was the title, '_The unveiling of a Mysterious New Half Human Species'_

"I'm sorry Danny, but-"

"Everyone knows! They all know what I am!" Danny said on the brink of theatrics.

"Yes, they do. But, everything is going to be-" Hermione started before she was interrupted.

"This, this can't be happening." Danny said holding his head with his head, trying to keep the room from spinning.

'What am I going to do?' Danny panicked in his head.

"Danny!" Hermione said loudly, getting his attention. "Everything is going to be alright."

Danny just sat in his bed silently thinking everything through. Everyone in the room might as well as just been shadows to him. It was terrifying to him that anyone in the magical world could look at him and know all about his powers, how much of a freak he was.

"So, how are you half-ghost?" Someone asked from Danny's side.

Danny wrenched from his terrified inner thoughts turned to the other and saw Ron looking curiously at him.

"Ron, don't be a-"

"I wasn't born this way if that's what you're asking." Danny said darkly.

"You were a muggle?" Neville asked

"Yes, I was born a muggle." Danny answered.

"But then, how did you become a half-ghost?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's complicated." Danny answered darkly, his head still hurting.

"Guess he obviously doesn't want to answer your questions." Hermione told them, trying to save him from the questions.

"That's not fair Hermione, you already knew about him." Ron said in a whiny tone.

"He's been through a lot and-"

"It was an accident" Danny interrupted.

Everyone turned to him, getting their attention fixated upon him.

"My parents are ghost hunters, even though they'd never seen one. And they thought that by building a ghost portal they would finally be able to study one." Danny explained. Everyone silently listened to him. "When they finished and tried to turn it on, it didn't work, so I thought it was safe enough to go in."

Every one of the teens eyes looked like they resembled a deer looking at incoming car headlights, large and dazed with fascination.

"It turns out the on switch was inside the portal and I had accidently pressed it, while still inside." Danny explained, trying to find the words to continue. "Somehow I survived the shock and stepped out of the portal in my ghost form and was able to transform back into my human form. Nobody knew, but my closest friends."

Everyone looked at him not sure what to do.

"Time and time again, I saved my town from ghost attacks, and sometimes world domination." Danny said quietly, saying it as though it may help.

His mind then thought of his dark future as Dan Phantom. He wondered what had become of the United Kingdom and even what happened with the magical populace of the world. Had there been a resistance? Did Dan tear his way through any magical spell or creature willing to face him?

He was silently grateful to Clockwork letting Danny have that second chance.

"Wait... maybe I could get Clockwork to change this." Danny quietly said to himself.

Cogs turned in Danny's head as an idea to fix everything came to mind. Danny got himself into a sitting position and slowly got out of the bed. Danny then made his way to the exit of the hospital wing.

Hermione then stepped in front of him blocking his way. "Danny you're still injured, you've got to rest"

"Get out of my way Hermione" Danny said with no patience.

"No Danny, your still injured."

The halfa just sighed in annoyance and turned intangible, stepping through Hermione.

All the other teens stared at Danny in wonder at the display of one of his simplest powers.

Danny then wordlessly turned into his ghost form, still wrangled and injured but looked like there was some improvement. The ghost boy flew to through the ceiling of the hospital wing and flew into the morning air. He looked around and noticed that he was at Hogwarts.

Danny scowled at his surroundings. 'It's going to be a long trip' he thought annoyed

He looked around from the high vantage point in the air and found where the forbidden forest was. 'Ok, if I go past the forbidden forest I should make my way to London and then I'll have to cross the ocean. Then I'll get to Amity Park'

He started to fly swiftly over the dark lake below and went overtop the forbidden forest, making sure that he's out of the reach of any monsters lurking in the forest.

"Time Out."

Suddenly Danny froze in mid-air his hands outstretched, and his ghostly tail in a whipping formation. His white hair was blown back, his eyes glowing with determination.

Suddenly a sparkling blue portal formed beside Danny's frozen form and out of the portal was a tall blue ghost, wearing a purple cloak with a hood overtop his head. The ghost's eyes glowed red with a scar running over top the right of the ghost. He also carried a long staff that held a clock on the top. The ghost would constantly morph between being a child, an adult or an old man.

Clockwork, the master of time had appeared through the portal.

He drifted in front of Danny, and with a swish of staff another blue portal appeared in front of Danny.

"Time In" Clockwork said, tapping the top of his staff.

Danny then started to go into motion once more, flying through the blue portal without any time to dodge it.

Once he was on the other side of the portal he looked around confused.

'Wait... This is Clockwork's tower.' Danny thought in amazement.

Clockwork then drifted through the portal looking at the halfa with a small smirk.

"It's nice to see you again" The master of time said, greeting Danny.

Danny looked around the large clock tower noticing that nothing had changed since his last visit. The clock's still ticked, giant clock cogs turned with no signs of rusting and multiple images appeared over the large screens in the centre of the tower.

"How did you know I was coming?" Danny asked.

Clockwork just raised his eyebrow at Danny.

Danny then slapped his forehead, feeling pretty stupid. "Oh yeah, you know everything."

Clockwork just chuckled, morphing into his elderly form, "Now, you wanted a request?"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Remember to review what you think of the chapter! What you think is going to happen with Clockwork, anything is good.**

**Your support from last chapter's reviews was phenomenal! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

**I'm going away in two days for four days so a one and half week update may not happen if writing the next chapter doesn't go smoothly. Though, I'm confident that I'll be able to finish in good time.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay! I've finished the new chapter!**

**And in pretty good time considering I went on vacation in California!  
Imagine going to Disneyland with 3 close friends for nearly a week. With no parents!  
The trip was a blast and a welcome break from real life! =D**

**The chapter is short but it does explain some important stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter (important author's note after the chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 28

Constant ticking echoed all around Danny disorienting the young ghost boys train of thought for moment.

Danny stared at the all-knowing ghost of time. He stared at the solid red eyes trying to understand what the ghost may be thinking. Clockwork knew everything, so he knew what was about to be asked but then what was the point of this? Was this all just a game or was there more to this.

Danny took a steady breath before he spoke, trying to steady his nerves from earlier.

"I need you to have everyone forget that I'm Phantom. Everyone needs to forget but Sam, Tucker and Jazz." Danny asked hesitantly, hoping for the best.

Clockwork stared at him, as though looking through the young teen's soul. "You know how I'll answer Danny"

"Then you'll do it?" Danny replied optimistically.

"Guess again" Clockwork stated simply.

"You're saying no! But, you've got to." Danny said panicked

Clockwork shook his head to Danny. "No, Danny I'm not doing this for you."

Danny stared at the robed ghost in shock. "Then what is the point of this whole conversion if you're just going to tell me no! What's the point of bringing me here?"

Clockwork drifted closer to Danny, closing in on him as his tall adult form towered in front of him.

"I need you to understand why I'm saying no." Clockwork told Danny.

Clockwork then turned to the large screens in the far side of the corner. The screens all showed the same recording. On the screen was the unconscious form of Danny Phantom turning into his human half in front of the large crowd of wizards staring transfixed at the scene.

Danny shook his head as he stared at the image of the secret he tried so hard to keep from everyone just being shown to the public.

Then the screen faded and morphed into an image of Dan Phantom standing on top of the Big Ben. The city of London stretched out in the distance, ectoplasmic fire burned the buildings all around the city.

"The situation with Dan was different. He was a threat to the whole world itself and the Observers had instructed me to intervene by killing you. I came up with a third alternative."

Dan laughed as he watched a city full of innocent people burn. The historic buildings crumbled away to ashes. Centuries of history in the city being trampled and destroyed. Sudden something hit the evil ghost in the chest, barely causing any damage.

Danny barely listened to the time ghost as he stared into the screen some more. A barrage of spells travelled at Dan Phantom as a group of wizards and witches rushed him from brooms and below the tower.

Dan dodged the spells by going intangible. Once he was out of reach he started to barrage everyone on the brooms. They all fell far down towards the ground impacting hard on the cement.

"What is this?" Danny said stuttering.

"This is what happened when Dan had gotten to London in his wake of destruction." Clockwork said gravely.

One screen showed a close up on the people that fell. Danny gasped as he saw the limp disfigured body of Ron Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks.

The screen then showed Harry on his knees in the top of the tower as he looked at the crumpled corpse of his best friend. Vengeance flared in the young wizard's eyes as he raised his wand at Dan. Striking spells at his enemy.

Dan laughed as he continued to dodge and shoot the witches and wizards from above. The evil ghost was acrobatic and efficient as he hit them all off the roof in a ploy to take them out.

Danny had to blink rapidly to keep any tears from falling as he watched the alternate reality unravel. He tried hard to not think about the half of himself killing all the people he had gotten to know in the past year. His anger at Clockwork for refusing and his uncertainty of the future kept the depressing images from making a bigger impact

"I had events weave and change ensuring that you knew what you would become. Until you caught your older self I had saved your family and friends to guide you down the path of a hero." Clockwork explained.

"I know this." Danny said softly, still watching Dan fighting the wizards and witches.

"And saving your family is one of the few times I have affected the time stream myself." Clockwork explained. "It was how the events could get properly aligned. A rarity I might add."

"So me being a halfa has to be known by the whole magical world?" Danny responded angrily.

The image of the wizards and witches charging Dan as he effortlessly drove them away started to fade to black. Then a new image appeared on the screen. This image was of Danny fighting the death eaters in the Department of Mysteries.

"It is how things should be." Clockwork stated without emotion.

"And Sirius dying is a part of this perfect world of yours! A murderer gets away. My secret gets exposed! Is this how the world should be!" Danny yelled angrily as he pointed to the screen, now showing Sirius fall through the veil. "I've come to help them because I thought I could make a difference."

Clockwork now in his child form rested his small hand on Danny shoulder turning him away from the screen towards his big glowing red eyes. "Sirius would've died, with or without you there. Not everything is your fault Danny, you need to understand that."

Danny looked down refusing to look at Clockwork anymore. His head felt like a tornado of thoughts. He kept on thinking of different scenarios at the Department of Mysteries, he thought of what Clockwork had told him and some part of him couldn't get the evil image of Dan out of head.

"Everything will be alright like this?" Danny asked apprehensively.

"There will be challenges ahead, but with your type of lifestyle that doesn't really change much for you." Clockwork said with a twinge of a smile.

Danny scoffed a laugh at Clockwork's comment. "I guess you've got a point."

Clockwork morphing into his old, bearded form started to walk Danny towards a portal stationed in the corner of the tower.

"The times ahead will be tough Danny. You can turn back if you want." Clockwork explained.

Danny stood in front of the glowing blue mass of energy staring at the marvellous blue colours. He took a step forward towards the portal, the wind and heat coming from the portal blowing his white hair back. The halfa looked as though he now a better understanding on everything. His face showed iron determination and pure drive.

"I made a promise to myself that I would help them. And I have to stick by that."

Clockwork nodded. "I know"

Danny then turned back to the blazing portal staring at its furious cascading blues. He took a deep breath before he took a step towards the portal, his other foot soon followed into the portal.

In a flash of white light Danny stepped onto the other side of the portal. He looked around at his surroundings, noticing the familiar long halls, with knights in armour standing in place along the side. The walls decorated with moving pictures of the simplest or wackiest of drawings come to life.

'I'm backing in Hogwarts' Danny thought as he stood mouth open in shock.

Danny started to float in the air, rising higher until the ceiling could contain him anymore as he fazed through the ceiling.

'I need to see Dumbledore' Danny thought as he flew through the air.

* * *

**This is a bittersweet thing for me to say, but the next chapter is the last chapter. At least for, 'The New Member of the Order.'  
****New Member, followed Danny being put into the magical world during 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'**

**But there are two more books after that. (hint, hint) ;)**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's supported the story so far. There are no words to express how much I appreciate everything you've all done. The reviews, favourites and even your posts on your alerts list. Everything you guys have done is fantastic!**

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in good time as well as do some other stuff for other stories and future stories.**

**Remember to review what you thought of the chapter. Cause I like to hear what you all think.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's is the last chapter of "New Member of the Order", a bittersweet moment for both you and me.**

**After the chapter is an author's note that I'd like you all to read!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Danny drifted through the air fazing through countless walls and windows. Students below looked in confusion trying to find the source of the whooshing noise from above. He didn't look at them just looking straight ahead, invisible and intangible going through the school to his destination. He was a whisper in the wind through Hogwarts.

The ghost teen appeared in Dumbledore's office, seemingly out of nowhere. Dumbledore didn't even look surprised from his desk; he just nodded his head to Danny before getting up from his chair.

"I see your back." Dumbledore said calmly. The professor gazed down at the halfa with his half-moon spectacles sparkling in the light of the office.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I panicked and flew off without thinking things through. It was childish." Danny explained.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Everyone has those moments Danny, it's only human. And you're still a kid Danny."

The old headmaster took a few steps towards Danny before he stopped himself in front of the teen, gazing down at him.

"I hope the last few hours have levelled your head."

"Few hours?" Danny asked confused.

'Wait, Clockwork must have made our conversion occur faster than usual.' Danny realized in his mind.

"Yeah I guess I lost track of time" Danny quickly recovered.

Dumbledore looked at Danny with a deceptively knowing eye.

'He must know I'm lying through my teeth.' Danny thought.

Just as Danny thought the old wizard would call out Danny's bluff, he just nodded his head. "Danny I must tell just how unfortunate it was for you to transform in front of the ministry. I tried to stop the publication on the Daily Prophet but they wouldn't listen."

Danny nodded his head. "It's alright Dumbledore. I appreciate the effort."

"Is my family safe? As well as my friends?"

Dumbledore nodded. "They're all put under the best spells that I could offer. They're safe."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief with the news. His family and friends were safe, and having one of the most powerful wizards in the world tell him was reassuring.

"Thank you Dumbledore, for everything." Danny said as apologetically as possible.

"No Danny, it's me who has to thank you. You've sacrificed much to be here. And your sacrifice last night cannot be repaid." Dumbledore said shaking Danny's hand.

Danny shook back his hand feeling numb as he had his arm being shook. The teen then started to float up in the air towards the ceiling, just as he was going to turn intangible when Dumbledore spoke up from down below.

"Danny, you must be prepared to be meeting the ministry. Everyone at the ministry will want to see you. It took a lot for me to have you get treatment down here in Hogwarts instead of 's. Eventually I won't be able to stop them from meeting you forever. Just be prepared."

A sick feeling came to his stomach at the prospect of having to meet all of them. All the questions they would ask? And even the things they'd accuse him as.

'Maybe they'd be like the guys in white, wanting to get rid of me.' Danny thought in fear.

Dumbledore sensed this on setting fear coming from Danny and quickly quelled it. "Don't worry Danny; I'll be there when they meet you. And try to stay in your tower for the next few days."

Danny nodded and flew through the ceiling of the large headmaster's office and into the sky.

The ghostly teen soon drifted through the medical ward's wall. He saw that most of them were gone. Hermione was reading from a book quietly by herself while Ron sat in his bed sleeping loudly snoring with a powerful chorus of snorts and heavy breathing. Meanwhile Ginny sat in her bed sleeping soundlessly curled in the blankets content.

As Danny landed on the floor with a light tap, Hermione lowered her book to see the source of the sound. She smiled instantly at the sight of Danny.

"You came back." Hermione said happily, her arms rising for a hug.

Danny wordlessly transformed into his human half and walked down towards Hermione, circling his arms around her back returning her hug. He squeezed reassuring into Hermione's back as the two stayed interlocked with each other, both not saying a word in fear of ruining the moment. Eventually the two separated.

"I thought you left." Hermione whispered.

Hermione looked down at the bed refusing to look up at Danny's ice blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm not leaving until this war is over" Danny said, while he raised Hermione's chin until the two of them stared into each other's eyes. "Count on it."

Hermione blushed as she shook her head out of Danny's grasp.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked curiously.

Danny smiled. "I went to see an old friend. Someone I thought that could help me fix my identity crisis."

Hermione stared at Danny confused. "And did they help?"

Danny nodded. "He helped me in a different way than I expected."

"So everyone still knows about you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Danny stated deadpanned. He had to accept the fact that the magical world now knew of what he was. That anyone could single him out on the street and know what he could do. It was a scary prospect but now was the time to accept it.

Hermione held Danny's hand, as a way to try and reassure the young halfa. "Everything is going to be fine Danny. Whatever happens we'll be there."

Danny nodded. "It's a new beginning for me. It's just going to be hard to get used to it."

The two were silent refusing to say a word. Ron's snoring was all that could be heard in the background as the two couldn't think of anything to say.

Danny then sat on the side of the bed and pointed to the book on the side. He suddenly became brave enough to break the silence.

"So what are you reading?"

Days passed and Danny took Dumbledore's advice by staying low in the tower. He relaxed most of the time reading his books and trying to move as little as possible with his wounds healing rapidly. Though he would sometimes visit some the wizards that he knew, which only included Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione would welcome the company with open arms while Harry seemed reclusive around Danny.

This was understandable with Harry's recent loss.

Last night was the final feast meaning today would be the day that all the students would leave back to their homes for the summer. All of them would broad the Hogwarts express by the end of the morning and leave off in the distance, all returning to their families.

Danny floated high in the air watching as the first people started to leave for the train. As the halfa watched from the top of the tower he noticed all the teens hanging out with each other socializing and goofing around their friends.

The ghost teen frowned as he watched the groups continue to walk down the road as he looked at all of them his mind went to Sam and Tucker. He thought of all the time he spent with them before nearly a year ago, the ghost hunting, their help with his school work and all the burger runs to the nasty burger.

Man did he miss the nasty sauce at the moment. He smacked his lips and tried to remember the taste but it just couldn't come to him. It seemed too have been too long since he'd eaten one of those burgers.

Then his mind thought of the image of his friend Sam and all of her feminine features and charm. His heart beat went more rapid as he thought of the kiss she had given him as well as what she told him when he last visited Amity Park.

He felt very indifferent of it. He liked Sam but he wasn't sure if he liked in the same way that she liked him. But then again he was the one who started the kiss. 'So does that mean that I love her back?' Danny questioned to himself, desperate to look inside his mind to find an answer. But it just wouldn't come to him.

His life before being taken to England felt like a whole different life too him. Though the constant reminder of that life came up when one of his old ghostly foes would attack just like old times in Amity Park.

'It's been months since that attack from Spectra and Bertrand.' Danny realized. 'There must be more coming, maybe Vlad is planning his next move.'

Danny then laid down on the roof his arms placed on the back of his neck his body spread out. He took in the sun's rays on his pale skin thinking of the grave future in front of him.

Voldemort was now common knowledge meaning he'll be more public with his terror and evil, with an army slowly being grown. Vlad is planning and plotting somewhere in the states trying to find him, meanwhile Danny still has a price on his head in the ghost zone. And the ministry wanted to see him, which could be either a good or bad thing.

But he would face all of these challenges whether he wanted too or not. He has power that makes him more extraordinary than most people and felt a responsibility to use this power to the better of humanity.

Clockwork was right. The future ahead of him is going to be hard, and he'll fight through it just like he's done since his fatal accident in the ghost portal.

* * *

**And so ends the last chapter of 'New Member of the Order.'**

**To the point of this update this story has gotten some pretty ridiculous statistics!**

**When I started this story I had hoped for 100 reviews and the result is 3.5 times that amount with 353 reviews. Now that is amazing! **

**And then the other statistics is pretty unbelievable as well. The story is 165 pages long all together on Microsoft Word excluding author's notes. UNBELIEVABLE!**

**The story was included in 4 communities, was favourited by 140 people and 192 people put the story on their alert list.**

**This story also racked up a HUGE amount of hits. To this moment of posting 'New Member of the Order' reached 57,319 hits!**

**And who made all of these statistics possible? Why, the fantastic users of ! All of you were so helpful in giving me advice in the beginning.**

**To all the people who reviewed in every way. Either it be one time or every chapter, all your comments have been greatly appreciated and just plain awesometacular!**

**The sequel is in development I just want to plan out the story by having the opportunity to read 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' and plan it out roughly. I have an idea for what I want to do in the beginning and end I just need to figure out what I want to have in the middle.**

**In the meantime I will be going on vacation to Montreal and Ontario Muskoka at my family's cottage. I leave in a few days and will be away for 2 weeks. While I'm there I am going try to work on my other stories.**

**This includes my new story which is a crossover between House and Danny Phantom. I've wanted to work on this story for while, instead I planned. The result is a story that I think people will like. (Shameless advertising! -_-)**

**I don't know how long the wait for the sequel will be, with my first year of university starting in a month, and not being sure what my schedule will be like. So I have no timeline for the release but I will make the effort.  
And when the story is posted I will post a new chapter here as a new chapter so keep your alerts here for the news of the next story.**

**As always, please review your thoughts. But this time please comment your favourite part of the story and predict what you think is going to happen in the sequel. Maybe your prediction could help with the story.**

* * *

Until next time,

Prophet =P

(sorry about the long note...)


	30. Chapter 30

**URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

* * *

After nearly a year of waiting I have finally posted the sequel to this story "The New Member of the Order"

The story is called "The Ghostly Auror"

Here is the link: www. fanfiction .net/s/8147853/1/  
(just remove the spaces)

You can also find the story on my profile in 'My Stories'

I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
